True Love
by apl85
Summary: My version of how Haruka and Michiru meet and fall in love. Hope you like it and leave me a review.
1. Chapter One

True Love

Author's Note: I hope this story is better than the last one I wrote. I got this idea from listening to my favourite CD –Dido _'Life for Rent.'_ Haruka is a girl in this story. Michiru just thinks that she is a boy. It's just for the first three chapters or so. Just thought I'd let you know…

Disclaimers: Don't know characters or the song.

True Love

The new song '_White Flag'_ sung by Dido blared out of head phones that were on a twelve year old girl's ears who sat beside her mother in the waiting room in the hospital. Her father was having an operation involving his heart, her mother wouldn't tell her exactly what the matter was but she figured it must be something serious. The door to the waiting room opened, a blue haired doctor walked in, she looked very exhausted.

"Mrs. Kaioh." The girl that sat beside her mother didn't even see her come toward her mother, she was looking out the window and the music blaring in her ears were too loud for her to hear anything around her. She felt a tap on her arm, "Michiru."

She turned off her disc man and took off her head phones. "Your father is out of surgery and I'm going to go see him, okay?"

Her mother left the waiting room with the doctor. Michiru let out a sigh of relief. _'Now I can stop worrying.'_ She picked up a magazine from the table in front of her and started to read it instead of listening to her disc man.

"Dad, my arm is not broken." A young boy of maybe thirteen years old with short blonde hair entered the waiting room holding his left hand.

"I just want to make sure, alright." The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Fine"

The boy sat down on a chair while his father talked to one of the nurses. Michiru glanced over the top of her magazine and into very dark teal eyes, the boy smiled at her. Michiru quickly hid her face in her magazine as her face turned a light shaded of pink from being smiled at by a very cute boy.

"Come on Haru, we have to go down the hall to room 108." The boy got up off the chair and left with his father.

--------------------------------------

"How are you feeling dad?"

A man sat in bed reading a newspaper. He smiled at the sound of his daughter's voice. "Better now that you are here." He patted the spot beside him for her to sit down. Michiru sat down next to him and hugged him. It's been over a week since his operation and he is looking better with each passing day.

"I thought I'd give you a hug before I left for school."

"Come on Michiru, your going to be late." Her mother yelled from downstairs. Michiru rolled her eyes at the thought of school, her father smiled, "See you after school sweet heart." He kissed her on the forehead. Michiru smiled and jumped off the bed and ran down stairs to her waiting mother.

"Have a good day at school, sweetie."

A navy blue Pontiac Grand Prix pulled in front of Cross Roads public school. An aqua haired girl got out of the car,

"See yeah later mom."

She closed the door and turned to the school she hated so much. She headed inside to her locker, looking down at her lock she notices bubble gum wrapped around the lock so you couldn't get it open without touching someone else gum. She rolled her eyes as she headed off to her class. Opening the door to her seventh grade class room she walked in. Hardly anyone was there,

'_Good, now one will trip me.'_ She headed back to her desk which sat by a window that was usually open during summer. She sat down and got her home work out from the previous week. The classroom started to fill as the bell rung for class to start. The teacher who was a shorter lady walked in the room with a student who had a cast on their arm. Michiru never noticed what was happening at the front of the class, she was looking out the window day dreaming about her new violin she got and how her dad was going to teacher her once he was better.

"Good morning class." The teacher put the books down that she was carrying.

"I'd like all of you to meet Haruka." All the students were staring at the new student as if it were a wild beast behind a cage.

"Would you like to introduce yourself Haruka?" The teacher smiled at her new pupil.

"My name is Haruka Tenoh, I transferred here from Anderson Memorial School and I was the top athlete in track and field."

"What happened to your arm?" One of the students yelled out.

"I broke it a week or so ago while riding my dirt bike."

The teacher was looking around the class room. "Now, where shall you sit?" Almost all the student's were yelling "over here."

"There's an empty sit by Michiru." The teacher pointed over to her, "Michiru."

Michiru looked up to the front of the room and into dark teal eyes. _'It's that boy from the hospital.'_

"Michiru, will you put your hand up so Haruka can find you please." Michiru broke eye contact with the blonde haired boy and put her hand in the air. The boy walked back to the back and sat at the desk opposite of Michiru. She went back to looking out the window, _'Great, another person to make fun of me.'_

------------------------------------

In the cafeteria in the back corner sat Michiru who was eating a sandwich and reading a book. She always ate by herself at lunch and in the summer she usually sat under a willow tree that was in the yard. Sometimes it could get depressing to sit by yourself but you get used to it after a few years.

A group of kids walk by her. "Come on Haruka, I want to show you our gym."

Michiru looked up from her book and at the group of kids, in the middle stood a tall blonde haired boy, the same boy from the hospital. She couldn't stop staring at him; dark teal eyes met blue eyes.

'_Is he smiling at me?'_ Michiru smiled back. One of the girls from the group noticed him smiling at something other than her, she turned to see what he was staring at, her nose went up in disgust.

"Let's go to the gym Haruka." The girl grabbed his hand and pulled him the opposite direction of Michiru. She sighed and went back to reading her book. _'I guess he wasn't smiling at me.' _

------------------------------------

"Alright class, I want you to finish this math problem on the board and the two sheets I gave you." The teacher dismissed her class.

All the students gathered their books and headed for their lockers, the only one that remained behind was Michiru. She knew if she went in the hall now, she would be pushed or tripped by someone so she waited for the halls to clear.

She gathered her books and papers in her arms and walked slowly but carefully to her locker. At the end of the hall stood Katsuko and her gang of friends –they are the meanest and most feared gang in the whole school. Michiru quickened her pace; she headed for the exit of the school instead of her locker. The footsteps behind her got quicker and louder; she turned her head to see how close they were to her. Michiru heart beat faster as she took off running down the hall.

"Stop right there!" yelled one of the gang members.

Michiru ran as fast as she could but they caught up to her, Katsuko slammed her into the lockers, she let out a painful scream as one of the locks rammed into her back. The paper Michiru carried fell to the ground,

"You know you shouldn't be smiling at my future boyfriend Kaioh." Katsuko spat in her face.

'_Your future boyfriend,'_ Michiru thought as Katsuko continued to yell at her. The grip around Michiru arms were getting tighter and tighter, Michiru could have cry from the pain but she didn't want Katsuko to see her weaker than she already was.

"I'll never smile at your future boyfriend again Katsuko, I promise." She let go of Michiru's arm making her fall to her knees. Katsuko and her gang left feeling that they had frightened her enough. Michiru took a deep breath and sat there staring at the wall.

Whistling could be heard down the hallway and a slamming of a locker door. The whistling got louder and louder then stopped.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Michiru began picking up her papers that had fallen to the ground. The person bent down on their knees to help her pick up the remaining papers.

"Thanks." Michiru didn't even look at the person who helped her. One piece of paper was left on the floor, they both reached for it at the same time causing their hands to touch.

"Sorry" Michiru pulled her hand away. She looked up to the persons face, dark teal eyes met hers, and a smile led on the persons face. The person handed her the last piece of paper to her.

"Thanks"

"No problem" They stood up, he was still smiling at her, Michiru couldn't help but smile back.

"What happened to you?" Michiru stared at him; it was the same boy from the hospital.

"Oh...I just tripped."

"Haruka!" someone yelled from the other end of the hall.

"Well it was nice meeting you, I'll see you around." He turned and ran to his friend. Michiru stood there watching him leave.

'_Someone was actually glad to see me.'_ She turned to the doors to leave the school that see didn't hate as much anymore.

-------------------------------------------

Michiru stood in the middle of her living room, in her left hand she held a violin and in her right hand she held a bow.

"Play a song that comes from you heart." Michiru's father sat in front of her. She put her violin under her chin and began to dance the bow across the strings creating a beautiful melody. It's been two months since her father's operation and out of two months she been playing for six weeks. Her father sat on the chair in amazement, it took him over a year to be that good at playing and he didn't even sound close to her sound. _'She is definitely a very talented child.' _He thought as Michiru finished her song.

"That was truly amazing Michi." He got up off the chair and walked over to his daughter.

"Thanks dad." Michiru put her violin down inside its case.

"Dinners ready." Her mother stood in the door way of the living room watching her daughter performance. Michiru walked over to her mother and they walked out of the living room and into the kitchen with Michiru's father in tow.

----------------------------------------------

"I have exciting news class," the teacher held a large roll of paper in her hands, "the grade sevens are going to be putting on a play at the beginning of June and since it was my idea this class gets to pick roles first." The teacher unrolled the sheet of paper and taped it on the board. At the top were all the roles that are in the play and at the bottom were blank spaces for the student's names.

"What play are we doing?" Katsuko shouted from the side of the room.

"Oh, I was so excited I forgot to tell you." The teacher laughed. "We're going to do my favourite fairy tale, Cinderella." She went back to taping the paper on the board. Whispering was heard all through the classroom. In the back of the room sat Michiru who was drawing in her book not paying attention to what was going on.

"Okay, I want everyone to come up here and put there names on the paper." The teacher walked aside while the students went to the front. Michiru walked over to the far wall and wrote her name in the corner. _'I hope I get a backstage part.'_ She returned to her seat and waited for everyone to finish.

"Alright let's see who is playing the Prince and Cinderella." The teacher pulled off the paper that was covering up the lines that connected the character's to the students names. "The Prince is going to be played by..." the teacher followed the line toward the student's name, "...Haruka." All the girls in the class were whispering 'I hope I'm Cinderella.'

"Now for Cinderella..." the teacher did the same thing she did for the Prince, "...Cinderella will be Michiru." All the girls snapped there heads around and stared at a red face Michiru with jealous looks in their eyes. _'Oh great,'_ she thought as she stared at her notebook in front of her.

---------------------------------------------

Michiru walked through the school's garden looking over the script the teacher gave her. _'Cinderella is in almost every scene.'_ She was so involved in reading the script she didn't hear the heavy footsteps that were coming behind her, before she knew what was happening she was pushed face first into a tree.

"Listen here Kaioh," the person grabbed hold of her arm and put it behind her back. Michiru was surprised at first but than realized it was Katsuko. _'What does she want now?' _The grip around her arm got tighter and tighter.

"I've warned you before Kaioh to stay away from Haruka," she talked louder than a whisper but quieter than normal tone, "since he is the Prince you have to give up your role as Cinderella to me." Michiru arm felt like it would break at any moment.

"Kats!" One of her friends yelled at her from the entrance of the garden.

"What!" she yelled back.

"Teacher is coming!" Katsuko released her arm and whispered in her ear, "I'll finish this later." Katsuko left Michiru standing by the tree not realizing that someone was watching her with a very angry face.

"Oww." Michiru rubbed her very sore arm. _'I hope that doesn't stay that colour.'_ She bent over to pick up her script that fell to the ground. A sneeze came from a tree branch above her; she looked up into teal eyes that stared back at her.

"Hey Cinderella." He jumped off the branch he was sitting on and landed on his feet next to Michiru. _'He is so handsome.'_ She watched him brush himself off of leaves.

"How's your arm?" Michiru looked into his eyes, they looked concerned. Why would he be concerned about me for?

"It's alright." She rubbed it again to try and get the feeling back.

"You're not going to do what Katsuko told you to do, are you?" Michiru swallowed hard, _'He heard what she said.'_

"I don't know I'm not very good at acting and..." she looked at his shirt he was wearing instead of his eyes.

"I could help you learn your lines, if you want." He ran his hands through his golden blonde hair. Michiru looked at him with wide eyes. _'Someone wants to help me.'_

"Haruka!" a dark haired boy ran up to him. "I've been looking all over for you." He bent over trying to catch his breath. "The coach wants to talk to you about a tournament." The boy grabbed Haruka's shirt and started to drag him to entrance of the garden.

"Let me know your decision Michiru." Haruka shouted at her before he was dragged from the garden.

--------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter Two

True Love:

Chapter Two

--------------------------------------------------

Haruka gathered her books as the bell rang for the end of the day. She looked at the back of the classroom and saw Michiru still sitting at her desk, _'I wonder why she always stays behind after the bell rings.'_ Haruka tucked her books under her arm and headed off to her locker; she put her books in her locker and grabbed her backpack.

"Hi Haruka," Haruka rolled her eyes as she recognized the person voice,

"Hey Katsuko," she shut the door of her locker and started to walk to the exit.

"Hey, wait up Haruka," she stopped and waited for Katsuko to catch up, _'what does she want now?'_

"Can I walk you home, Haruka?" Katsuko had the biggest smile on her face. _'Finally, I'll get him all to myself,_' she thought as she waited for him to say yes. Haruka closed her eyes as she thought of an excuse to get out of this predicament.

"No thanks Katsuko." The smile on her face was gone and was replaced with a frown,

"Why not?" Katsuko begged.

"I'm not going home; I have some errands to do." Haruka began to walk to the exit again.

"Well, can I go with you to do your errands then?"

"No!" Haruka walked out the door slamming it behind her. Katsuko stood in the middle of the hallway with her hands clenched into fists,

"No one says no to me, I'll get you yet Haruka Tenoh."

-----------------------------------------

In front of the school sat Michiru who was reading her script waiting for her mother to pick her up. Michiru glanced at her watch on her wrist_, 'mom was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago, where is she?'_ She went back to reading her script without noticing someone standing at the front doors of the school watching her.

Haruka couldn't believe her eyes, ten feet in front of her sat Michiru, which she thought was the most beautiful girl in the entire school. She walked over to Michiru, _'I wonder if she made up her decision yet?'_

"Hello Michiru," she looked up at Haruka.

"Oh, hi Haruka." She looked back down at her paper she was reading, Haruka sat down beside her.

"Waiting for your parents?" Haruka looked out across the street.

"Yeah, they're a little late." Michiru flipped a page of her script; Haruka looked down at her hands,

"So have you made your decision about me helping you with your lines?" Haruka began twirling her thumbs.

"Umm...I guess so." Michiru still looked at her script but didn't see the words that were written on it.

"Great, we can start tomorrow before school starts." Haruka now looked at Michiru.

"Alright," Michiru could feel Haruka eyes on her but she didn't want to look at him. A loud thunder interrupted their conversation; they both looked up at the same time.

"Those are some dark clouds coming this way." Rain drops started to fall from the sky as Haruka and Michiru ran for cover under the entrance of the school. _'Great, now I got to ride my bike in the rain.'_ Haruka thought as lightening lit the sky and thunder rocked the heavens.

Michiru glanced down at her watch a second time, _'moms half an hour late.'_ The thunder started to get louder and louder, she started to back into the corner and hugged herself.

"Are you okay?" Haruka looked at her eyes, they looked terrified. _'Is she scared of the thunderstorm?'_ Haruka wondered as she looked at Michiru's face getting whiter and whiter.

"Yeah, I'm just not a big fan of thunderstorms." Haruka tried to get Michiru's mind off of the storm.

"So...what ya doing when you get home?" Michiru looked at Haruka with a puzzling look on her face.

"I...umm...I'm going to do my homework and practise my violin."

"You can play the violin?" Michiru nodded her head yes. "Wow, I heard that a violin is very hard to learn." Haruka looked at Michiru's eyes, the terrified look that was there before was slowly going away.

"It's actually very easy to learn."

The honking of a horn broke the steady sound of the rain. A smile crept on Michiru's face. "That's my mom finally." She ran out into the rain towards the car and got in. Haruka let out a sigh, _'time to get wet.'_

"Haruka!" A person was running towards her with an umbrella. The person stopped in front of her, their hair was all matted to their face and water was dripping off their nose.

"Michiru!" Haruka looked at her surprised,

"Do you want a ride home?" Michiru looked so cute with her hair all stuck to her face.

"No thanks, I'll be fine." Haruka smiled

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, see ya tomorrow." Haruka ran off to the bike rake to get her bike and rode off in the rain. Michiru stood there watching the road that Haruka just rode down. "I wonder were he lives?"

-----------------------------------------------

Haruka sped past old apartment buildings, nursery school and a park before she arrived at a trailer park; she rode past the gates and over to her trailer were she lived with her dad. The park was not one of those crappy ones but it was very well taken cared of. The front was all fenced in with trees nicely trim and flowers grew around them making it very beautiful to look at, all the trailer's lawns were nicely cut and very green. The Tenoh's had a very big lot with trees surrounding them, the trailer itself was white with green pin stripping, and the name that was on front of it was _'The Wilderness.'_ It's about 40 feet long and ten feet wide with two tilt outs, one in the living room and one in the bedroom which is in the front of the trailer, it may look small on the outside but it is very big in the inside.

Haruka opened the door and went inside, her shoes and clothes were all soaking wet, she went into the bathroom to get some dryer clothes. She headed into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge; she took it off and read it,

'_Haruka, there is spaghetti in a white container in the fridge for your supper. I hope you enjoy it. Love dad.'_ Haruka smiled and opened the fridge getting the container out and putting it into the microwave. She walked over to the door and got her wet pack back, opened it and got her script out. She started to look it over,

"Holy, Michiru has a lot of lines to learn." The microwave dinged indicating that her supper was hot, she grabbed it and went over to the kitchen table with her script in hand, she began reading it but couldn't stop thinking about Michiru's face.

"Why is she all I think about ever since I met her?"

-------------------------------------------

Michiru sat in the passenger's seat as her mother drove them home; she looked out the window watching the rain droplets roll down the window.

"Sorry I was so late dear, one of my investors wanted to look around the restaurant."

"Its okay mom," _'besides I got to talk to Haruka.'_ Michiru smiled as she remembered the way he smiled at her. Michiru's mother looked over to her daughter and saw a happy smile on her face, usually when she picked her up she was almost to the verge of tears and didn't want to talk.

"Did anything happened at school today Michiru?" Michiru looked at her mother and her smile grew bigger.

"I think I have made a new friend."

"Oh, what's her name?"

"His name is Haruka." _'Him?'_ her mother looked surprised at her.

"He is really nice and very handsome." Michiru blushed as she didn't mean to say the last part of that sentence. The rest of the ride home was in silence as Michiru didn't dare to talk encase she said something else that would make her face turn red.

---------------------------------------

Michiru sat on the front stairs of the school the following morning waiting for Haruka to come. She sat there about forty-five minutes before the blonde haired boy showed up.

"Sorry I'm late Michiru," his voice sounded deeper than normal, Michiru looked up at his face.

"I had a hard time getting up this morning," he smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Are you feeling okay Haruka you don't sound the same as yesterday?" Michiru was concerned for her friend. Haruka rubbed his eyes,

"I think I a have caught a cold from riding home yesterday in the rain." His shut his eyes as he sneezed.

"You should go home and rest." Michiru looked very serious all of a sudden.

"I'll be fine really." Haruka stood up, "so are you ready to go over your lines?"

"Yeah."

------------------------------------------

Michiru sat at her desk looking out the window watching the birds fly by, she felt someone watching her so she turned her head, teal eyes met hers, Michiru smiled as her heart skipped a beat. Haruka looked at her eyes, _'they're like an endless ocean.'_ Someone tapped Haruka on the shoulder, making her brake eye contact with Michiru. A piece of paper was handed to her; she opened it and read it, _'Haruka, will you go on a date with me?'_ Haruka looked up from the paper and noticed Katsuko was staring at her from the front of the room. Haruka rolled her eyes, _'not her again.'_ She got a pencil out and wrote on the paper and sent it back to the front. Michiru watched as Haruka wrote on the note and handed it back to the person who handed it to her in the first place. _'I wonder what it said.'_ Katsuko received the paper and opened it with her hopes high; at the bottom of the note a big NO was there in bold writing. Katsuko rolled it up and throw it into her bag. Haruka smiled as she saw Katsuko getting mad.

The teacher stood in front of the class talking about the up coming play. "Beginning next week we will be rehearsing the play in the auditorium for the whole day, so be prepared class." The bell rang as the teacher finished her sentence, Haruka gathered her books and started to leave but she looked back at Michiru who was still sitting there, Haruka walked back to her and offered her hand,

"Can I walk you to your locker miss?" Michiru sat there in shock; she didn't move or say a word. "Hello?" Haruka waved her hand in front of her face. Michiru snapped out of her trance, "sure." Michiru smiled as she gathered her books and followed Haruka into the busy hallway.

"Which way to your locker?"

"It's around the corner.' Michiru pointed down the hallway. Down the hall stood Katsuko and her gang of friends, they watched every move of Haruka and Michiru took. Katsuko was fuming with anger inside, _'how dare she, she will pay the price for this.'_

-----------------------------------------

Haruka and Michiru stood in the auditorium on the stage with there class, there teacher stood were the audience would sit.

"Alright, the next scene is the step sisters ripping Cinderella's dress before they go to the ball." The teacher was looking through her script. Michiru stood nervously in the middle of the stage waiting for the instruction of the teacher. _'I think Katsuko was chosen for the right part, the evil step mother.'_

The morning went on forever for Michiru and she couldn't wait until lunch time. Just then the bell rang for lunch to begin. _'Finally,'_ Michiru left the stage not talking to anyone not even Haruka; she headed for the cafeteria, got her food and went outside to the garden instead of sitting under the willow tree. Haruka saw Michiru run out of the auditorium in a hurry. _'I didn't even get a change to say she did a good job.'_ Haruka headed to the cafeteria to get her lunch.

"Haruka, do you want to eat lunch with me?" Katsuko stepped in front of her path way. Haruka started to get mad at her,

"How many time have I told you No and yet you keep bothering me Katsuko, leave me alone!" Haruka yelled at her not caring who was around to hear the argument and then she stormed off to go and find Michiru.

"That freak is no good for you Haruka!" Katsuko yelled at Haruka's back, Haruka clenched her hands into very tight fists and walked out of the cafeteria.

In the garden sat Michiru on a bench surrounded by beautiful flowers, the birds were chirping and the sun was shinning brightly, Michiru took a deep breath of fresh air. Haruka entered the garden and stopped as she saw Michiru sitting there amongst the flowers, _'Wow!'_ Haruka quietly walked towards her once her heart slowed its rapped beating. Michiru heard footsteps coming closer to her so she looked up.

"Hi Michiru," Haruka sat down beside her on the bench.

"Where's your lunch?" Haruka lost her appetite after yelling at Katsuko.

"I'm not that hungry." She leaned her head on the back of the bench and closed her eyes, listening to the chirping birds and the warm sun on her face.

"Do you want some of my lunch?" Haruka opened her eyes and looked at Michiru's kind face, _'how can anyone consider her a freak?'_ Haruka smiled as Michiru handed her half her sandwich

"Thanks, but you don't have to Michiru." She sat up straight and took a bite of the sandwich.

"Well, it's the least I can do for you after you helping me learn my lines." She nervously played with her sandwich wrapper.

"Don't worry about it Michiru, what are friends for right?" Haruka smiled as she finished the sandwich.

---------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter Three

True Love Chapter Three

---------------------------------------------

The auditorium was jammed packed with people waiting for the grade seven classes to perform Cinderella. Back stage everyone was running around, anxious to start but very nervous of performing for such a large crowd. In a corner of the back stage sat Michiru who wore an old dress that had patches all over it, she was looking at the reflection in the mirror, out of the corner of her eye she could see Haruka talking to some girls from there class. She couldn't stop staring at him, he looked so gorgeous in that outfit he was wearing, he had on red pants with gold strips down the sides and a white top on, it almost looked like the same outfit from the movie. Haruka was admiring the two girls in front of her and how the were drooling over her,

"You look very handsome tonight Haruka," one of the girls said then blushed. Haruka smiled as they both continued to talk about stuff that she didn't find interesting. She looked over to were Michiru sat and frowned as she saw Katsuko talking to her; she clenched her fists as she heard Katsuko starting to yell at her, before Haruka could do anything Michiru ran past her.

"Michiru!" She yelled at her but she didn't stop, all the kids that were in the room stopped their conversations and watched Haruka run after the aqua haired girl, Katsuko stood off in the shadows grinning.

Michiru ran as fast as she could through the school, she didn't care were she was headed as long as she was as far away as possible from Katsuko. Michiru stopped running as she couldn't run any more, she glanced around, big trees and beautiful smelling flowers surrounded her, she sat under a tall tree and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them burying her head between them, she let the tears fall that she kept back from falling in front of everyone. Haruka ran through the school and into the court yard trying to find Michiru, _'where did she go?'_ she ran over to the track field, then the parking lot, she stopped as she heard crying coming from the garden.

"Michiru?" She walked into the garden and found her seated under the biggest tree in the whole garden. She took a deep breath and walked over to the crying goddess,

"Michiru?" She didn't want to look up at the person because she knew who it was and she didn't want him to see her crying like a baby.

"Leave me alone." Michiru whispered so quietly that Haruka almost didn't hear it. _'I'd never leave you alone.'_ Haruka sat down beside her and looked up through the leaves of the trees; the sky was turning orangey-red as the sun started to set,

"What ever Katsuko said to you, you shouldn't let it bother you." Haruka looked down at her hands, "you deserve to play Cinderella just as much as anyone else does, Michiru." Michiru lifted her head off her knees and looked straight ahead,

"How did you know what she said to me?" Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes. Haruka put her hand behind her head and rubbed it.

"Well I...umm...I just figured it out, that's all." Haruka looked at Michiru's face, the tears stopped running down her face but some still remained on her cheeks.

"You know, you shouldn't cry Michiru, you look more beautiful when you smile." Haruka now knelt in front of her and wiped off the tears with her thumb. Michiru held her breath as Haruka gently touched her face. _'His hands are so soft.'_

"So are you ready to go back to the school and dazzle the audience with your performance?" Haruka stood up and offered Michiru her hand. She took his hand and smiled as he pulled her to her feet. "Shall we?"

They arrived back just in time for the play to start. Michiru walked on the stage, Haruka leaned against the wall of the entrance to the stage and watched her perform, _'she defiantly looks more beautiful when she smiles.' _

-----------------------------------------------

The curtains were drawn close as the play ended, Haruka and Michiru stood on stage watching it close, Michiru let out a sigh of relieve, _'finally it's over.' _All the cast members ran on stage as the curtain was opened again, they all bowed to the audience all at the same time, the noises in the crowd grow. The curtain closed again, the cast walked off the stage to go and get changed into there normal clothing.

Michiru walked out of the changing room, "Michiru dear," She looked up and saw her parents walking toward her,

"Mom, dad!" She walked over to them and hugged them tightly.

"Your performance was very good dear." Her parents said in unison.

"Thanks." She smiled as her parents guided her through the hallway towards their car. Haruka stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched Michiru and her parents laughing as they walked toward her. Michiru's eyes met Haruka's; she smiled as she looked into her eyes and the happiness there.

"Haruka!" Michiru walked up to him,

"Hey Michiru," she ran her hand through her hair.

"I'd like you to meet my parents." Haruka stood in front of a tall man with black hair and a moustache with dark green eyes, the man shook Haruka's hand firmly.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Haruka now stood in front of Michiru's mother; she had very long hair that went past her waist and the same colour hair as Michiru's. _'Wow, Michiru got her looks from her mother.'_

"It's nice to meet ma'am."

"Oh please, call me Yori and you can call him Kei." Haruka turned to face Michiru,

"You did an excellent job tonight."

"All thanks to you." Yori and Kei looked at them with a puzzled look on there face.

"Oh, Haruka helped me learn my lines."

"Oh," they both said at the same time. Kei looked at Haruka,

"Since you helped my daughter, you deserve something in return."

"No, that's okay really."

"I know… you and your family should join us for dinner tonight, my treat of course?"

"My father just left for work, so I guess I'll have to take a rain check." Haruka smiled as politely as possible.

"You can just come with us if you want."

Michiru leaned over Haruka's shoulder, "he is very stubborn and he won't take no for an answer." She whispered in his ear. Haruka gave up and went with the Kaioh family to a restaurant called _'Wind & Water'_. They all walked in and sat at a table by a small water fall.

"Excuses me, I have to make a pit stop." Kei got up off his chair and left them by them selves. Yori had to go somewhere else in the restaurant also.

"Wow this is some restaurant; I've never been in here before." Haruka looked around, in one part there sat a grand piano and a glass violin on the wall, another part had a dance floor and a bar. A waiter came over to the table,

"Hello Miss Kaioh," Michiru looked up at him,

"Oh hi Nori."

"Where are your parents?"

"My mom is in the kitchen and my dad is in the bathroom probably." The waiter nodded his head.

"So what ya have?"

"I'll have..." she looked through the menu, "...spaghetti with meat balls please." Nori wrote on his pad of paper.

"And what would you like sir?" Haruka looked at the menu. "I'll have...umm...a salad." Nori wrote it down on the paper and left. Michiru looked at Haruka's face and saw a confused look,

"Nori's been working here for many years." Haruka nodded her head uncertain like,

"Why is your mom in the kitchen?" Haruka still didn't understand what was going on.

"She is probably checking things out."

"Okay?" Haruka took a drink of her water. Michiru's mother and father came back to the table and then there meal came as followed.

Dinner was done and over with, so the Kaioh's and Haruka piled into their Pontiac Grand Prix and drove down the road.

"Can we drive you home Haruka?" Yori was behind the wheel.

"You can drop me off back at the school, my bike is still there."

"Sure." They arrived at the school and Haruka got out,

"Thanks for dinner Yori and Kei, I'll see ya at school tomorrow, Michiru." She closed the door and walked over to her bicycle.

"Michiru parents are nice," Haruka talked to her self as she jumped on her bike and rode home. Michiru sat in the back sit looking out the window, watching the houses fly by. Her father turned around so he could face her,

"Haruka seems to be a nice gentleman Michi," Michiru smiled as her father approved of her new friend.

"Yeah he is." Michiru looked back out the window and watch the flying scenery. The rest of the ride home was in silence, the only thing heard was the violin music playing on the CD player.


	4. Chapter Four

True Love

Chapter Four

------------------------------------

Michiru walked into her classroom and sat down at her desk looking out the open window. The sun was shinning brightly as the birds chirp happily as they played in the puddles from the rain the previous day. The warning bell rung as Michiru looked over to the desk beside her, it was empty. _'I wonder where Haruka is.'_ The teacher walked in the room as the final bell rang.

"Good morning class," she sat her books down at her desk and began taking the attendance, the door to the classroom opened and in walked Haruka who was wearing his gym uniform.

"So nice of you to join us Mr Tenoh." Haruka smiled at the teacher and gave her a piece of paper; the teacher read it and gave it back to him.

"Alright Haruka, but I expect you to get the work from someone." Haruka nodded and left the room shutting the door behind him. Michiru looked at the closed door then back at the empty desk beside her, _'what's up with him?'_ She looked back out the window as the teacher talked about math problems. The morning went by very slow for Michiru since she didn't have anyone to talk to. The bell rung for lunch and everyone gathered their books and head for the cafeteria. Michiru brought her own lunch today instead of buying it, she headed out to the garden in hopes she might see Haruka, she sat under one of the trees and began eating her sandwich, after her lunch she leaned her head against the tree and closed her eyes. There was a cool breeze blowing even though it was very hot out, she smiled as the wind played with her hair making her drift off into dreamland.

-------------------------------------------

"Alright Tenoh, that's enough practise for today," the coach threw a bottle of water to her. Haruka wiped the sweat of her forehead with a towel that laid on the bench and drank the bottle of water heading to the locker room to get changed. She stretched her muscles as she exited the locker room, she ran all morning long and her muscles started to feel the strain of being used for such a long period of time. Her stomach growled as she headed for the cafeteria to get something to eat and then go find Michiru. Haruka paid for her sandwich and went back outside looking for her friend. She walked over to the garden and stopped at the entrance to see if Michiru was in there, she spotted a sleeping form lying under a willow tree. As quietly as possible she walked over to the sleeping form and stared at her beauty, the wind played with her wavy hair blowing it in her face. Haruka sat down beside her and eat her lunch while watching her sleep.

Two tired eyes opened as they felt someone sitting beside them, two teal eyes stared back at them.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Michiru sat up and cleared her throat.

"Hello Haruka." She rubbed her eyes, _'how long have I been asleep for?'_ She glanced at her watch, her eyes widen in shock.

"I'm late for class," she got up off the grass and brushed herself off. Haruka grabbed hold of her hand stopping her from running to her class. Michiru heart started to beat faster as she felt his hand tighten its grip, she wished he would never let go.

"Why don't you wait for your next period then go?" Haruka still held her hand. Michiru looked down at their hands and swallowed hard, then sat back down beside him. _'Hope this is the right decision,'_ she looked at Haruka's smiling face, 'this is definitely the right decision.' Michiru smiled as she looked up to the blue sky.

"Michiru," Haruka looked down at her hands,

"Yeah?" Michiru continued looking at the sky.

"Are you going to the track meet Saturday?"

"I umm...I wasn't planning too."

"Oh..." Michiru could hear the disappointment in his voice, she looked at him,

"Why?" She was curious now.

"I was just wondering if...if you would like to come and watch me run." Haruka ran her hand through her hair. Michiru opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. _'He wants ME to come!'_ Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would leap out of her chest.

"Well, I guess I could come if you want."

"Great, I'll look for you at the track." Haruka's heart was just beating as fast as Michiru.

"Well, if it isn't the freak and her boyfriend!" Haruka and Michiru both looked up, standing in front of them was one of Katsuko's friends, and she had the biggest grin on her face,

"Katsuko will certainly enjoy hearing about this." The happiness Michiru felt a few seconds ago was gone and replaced with sadness, Haruka stood up and faced this little girl, Haruka had to look down at her since she was a head taller than her,

"You will not tell Katsuko anything!" Haruka crossed her arms before her chest and her eyes were full of rage.

"You're not the boss of me!" the girl stuck her tongue out at her and then ran away. Haruka shook her head in annoyance, she turned around and faced Michiru, she looked like she was in her own little world,

"Michiru?" Haruka waved her hand in front of her face; Michiru blinked and came back to reality. Haruka sat back down beside the goddess,

"I have a question for you..." Haruka looked directly into Michiru's deep blue eyes

"Why does Katsuko hate you so much?" Michiru let out a deep sigh and looked down at her hands,

"I don't know really, but I think she is jealous of me." Michiru giggled a sad giggle as she remembered the look on Katsuko's face when she found out that her father was Kei Kaioh, the famous violinist of Japan.

"When she found out that my parents had 'money' she began starting rumours about me and almost everyone stopped being friends with me." She smiled at Haruka but it was a very sad smile. Haruka looked at her eyes, she was holding back her tears, Haruka took one of her hands and brought it up to her mouth and kissed it,

"I'll be your friend Michiru until the day I die." A single tear escaped Michiru's eye and rolled down her cheek, Haruka wiped it away with her finger and kissed the top of her hand again.

------------------------------------------------

Haruka stood at the starting line stretching her muscles getting them ready for the race that was going to start in a few minutes. She looked up to the audience and scanned the crowd for a certain person with aqua hair, the only people she saw were Katsuko and her gang holding a sign, Haruka read it and rolled her eyes 'your #1 Tenoh!'

"Looks like you have a fan club Haruka." A young girl with short red hair stood beside her. Haruka smiled at the girl,

"Yeah, looks that way," she ran her hand through her hair; the girl laughed at her and continued to stretch.

"Will all the runners competing in the race take there position?" A tall man stood off to the side of the track, all the runners took their marks.

"On your mark...get set..." The sound of the gun went off and the runners took off down the track, Haruka left all the runners in her dust as she crossed the finish line, the man who had the stop watch was shocked at the time, it was a new course record. Haruka waved her hands in the air to the crowd as they cheered for her. She sat down on the bench next to her gym bag and got a bottle of water out of it.

"Congratulation Haruka." She smiled as she recognized the person's voice,

"Thanks," she turned to see the person; Michiru was standing there wearing a light blue summer dress that went to her knees. Haruka stood up while looking at Michiru's dress.

"Is there something wrong with my dress?" Michiru looked down at the dress,

"No...I was just admiring how nice you look in it." Haruka smiled as Michiru's face turned a shade of light red,

"Thanks."

------------------------------------

Haruka stood on a stage with three other people; she had a medal dangling around her neck.

"Congratulations you three." A bald man shook each of there hands then left the stage, a picture was taken of them and they each received a bouquet of flowers. Haruka knew the perfect person to give them too; she walked off the stage and over toward the shadows of the building were someone was waiting for her.

"So Michiru, how'd I look up there?" Haruka stood beside her,

"Alright." Michiru laughed as Haruka pouted,

"Just alright...I didn't look handsome or charming?"

"Well, when you find a charming, handsome guy let me know."

"Ha ha, very funny." Haruka gathered her gym bag and head for the exit with Michiru beside her.

In the bleachers sat a bunch of kids, in the middle of them sat a very angry Katsuko. Her hands were tightened into tight fists and she grinded her teeth.

"She has gone far enough; it's time to put an end to this right now!" She watched as Haruka and Michiru left the track together.

------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter Five

True Love

Chapter Five

------------------------------------------------

"So what are ya doing the rest of the day?" Haruka and Michiru were walking down one of the main streets in Osaka, Japan. "Not much, I just have to practise my violin." They walked in silence for a while trying to think of what to say to one another.

"Hey, do you want something to drink?" Michiru looked at one of the cafés as they walked by. Haruka got her wallet out of her pocket and opened it, _'I guess I shouldn't have spent all my money on fuel for my dirt bike.'_ She put her wallet back in her pocket.

"No thanks." Michiru took hold of Haruka's wrist and dragged him into the café.

"Come on, it's my treat." They stood in line waiting for there turn, Haruka ran her hand through her short blonde hair, she didn't like the idea of someone paying for her.

"So, what do you want Haruka." Haruka shook her head no,

"I don't want anything." Michiru rolled her eyes then order for both of them.

"We'll have two strawberry milkshakes please." Michiru paid for them and handed one to Haruka.

"Thanks Michiru but you didn't have to." Haruka drunk the milkshake through a straw

"You're welcome." Michiru also drunk her drink, she was more than happy to buy something for Haruka since she had never really bought something for another person excluding her parents.

"Do you want to sit outside?"

"Sure" they sat down at a table with a dark blue umbrella. They sat in silence while they drank; you could hear the birds chirping loudly, the screams and laughter of children coming from the arcade across the street and the cars zooming by. Haruka sat her drink down as she finished it, she looked at Michiru beautiful face and smiled; Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes and raised one of her eye brows,

"What?" Michiru smiled back at him.

"I wonder?" Haruka tapped his finger on his chin.

"Have you ever ridden on a dirt bike before?" Michiru looked down at her drink in her hands,

"No, I believe I haven't. Why?" She looked back up into his excited eyes.

"I'll be right back." Haruka got up off his chair and headed into the café, she had a plan that involved going really fast and Michiru.

Michiru sat there with a puzzled look on her face, _'what is he up to?'_ She drank the rest of her milkshake well she waited for him to return.

"Well if it isn't Miss Kaioh the freak." Michiru swallowed hard; there was only one gang that called her that, she bravely looked up, in front of her stood four girls.

"What do you want?" Michiru had a very good idea what they wanted but asked anyways trying to stall for time.

"There is someone who wants to talk to you." One of the girls walked closer to her and grabbed her arm making her stand up.

"You're hurting me." The girl just smiled and tightened her grip on her arm. Michiru threw her drink at the girl, who held her,

"You little..." the girl raised her hand and was about to slap her but one of the other girls stopped her,

"Not here, there are too many people." Michiru heard a click; her eyes fell upon a knife that the girl held,

"You come peacefully or something will happen to your friend." Michiru eyes widen in fear, _'you will not hurt Haruka.'_ She gave up and let them lead her away from the café.

------------------------------------------

Haruka hanged the phone up after saying good bye to her father, she smiled as she walked out of the café and over to where Michiru was waiting, _'finally, I get to ride my bike again.'_ After she broke her arm her father wouldn't allow her to ride it anymore but now she could. Haruka walked over to the table were she sat five minutes ago, there was no one sitting there. _'Where did she go?_' Haruka looked down at the ground, there laid an empty glass swimming in a light red puddle, she looked at the table, on top was Michiru's bag that held her belongings. Haruka started to get worried, _'she'd never leave that behind.'_ She looked around the patio for any sign of Michiru but couldn't find any.

"Excuse me..."she stood in front of a table were a couple sat, "...sorry to interrupt you but have you seen a girl with aqua coloured hair go by here?" Haruka clenched her fists out of frustration,

"Umm...yeah I did..." the man pointed down the street, "I saw four girls with her heading that way." Haruka's eyes widen in fear _'oh no!'_

"Thanks." She ran off down the street.

----------------------------------------------

"This way Kaioh," the girl pushed her in an alleyway. Michiru's heart was beating very fast as she walked further down the alley. The girl that held Michiru's arm let go of her,

"Stop there Kaioh." Michiru stopped and rubbed her sore arm,

"Hello Kaioh, so nice of you to join us." Out of the shadows stepped Katsuko who held a bat in her hands,

"Like I had a choice," she mumbled,

"What was that?" Katsuko yelled at her,

"Nothing," Michiru whispered, she had a very bad feeling were this was heading. Katsuko snapped her fingers; out of the shadows stepped two other girls and they grabbed hold of Michiru's arms making sure that she didn't run away.

"You have gotten braver over the past months Kaioh, haven't you?" Katsuko walked back and forth in front of her.

"Do your worst Katsuko; I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Michiru spat in her face, Katsuko was taken back by this, usually Michiru didn't defend herself, she just took it. Michiru could see the anger building in Katsuko's eyes. Katsuko slapped Michiru across the face so hard, she fell to her knees, she touched her face with a shacking hand, blood ran down her cheek, she looked up at Katsuko's hand; her finger had a ring on it. Katsuko smiled as she looked down at her fallen enemy,

"You will pay dearly for not listening to me Kaioh!" She spat in her face, Katsuko tightened her grip on her bat and raised it over her shoulder, Michiru closed her eyes tightly as she waited for pain to come, she heard a loud thud but the pain never came, she opened her eyes, kneeing in front of her was a boy, his face faced the other way so she couldn't see who it was, the boy groaned as he brought his hand up to his shoulder,

"Are you alright Michiru?" The boy stood and turned around facing her,

"Haruka!" She looked at his shoulder, it looked dislocated; she bit her lower lip as she looked into his pain filled eyes.

"Haruka?" Katsuko's voice was surprised, Haruka turned around and faced her with a very anger face.

"What the heck do you think you're doing Katsuko!" Haruka started to walk toward her.

"What are you doing here?" Katsuko dropped the bat and started to back away from him.

"I asked you a question Katsuko!" Haruka yelled with all her pain and anger.

"She...she wouldn't listen!" Katsuko hit the wall of the building; she couldn't escape the angry glare of Haruka. Haruka continued to walk towards her with his one good hand clenched into a fist.

"Why would she listen to you for?" Haruka was inches away from her face.

"Stop right there Tenoh!" One of the girls yelled at him, she turned around and froze in motion, a girl held a knife to Michiru's neck.

"You leave Kats alone or I'll slice you're girlfriend!" Haruka stood there like a statue unable to move or think, Katsuko cleared her throat walking past Haruka and over to there hostage,

"Thanks," Katsuko patted the girls shoulder, everyone in her little gang knew that Haruka Tenoh was her weakness so they had to look out for her when ever she was around him.

"You can leave now Haruka, this doesn't concern you." Katsuko looked at Michiru's fearful looking eyes and smiled. Katsuko now held Michiru by the throat with the knife in the other hand.

"I won't leave her with you!" Haruka started to walk towards them, Katsuko slide the tip of the knife down Michiru's face, fresh blood streamed out of the wound and down her neck onto her clothes. Haruka took a step back and tried to control her anger that was building inside her.

"Here's a deal for you Haruka, you dump your little friend and go on a date with me and Michiru's beating will be quick." Katsuko pushed Michiru over to one of her girls then walked over to Haruka touching his face; Haruka flinched as she felt the cold touch of her rough hand.

"Leave him alone!" Michiru shouted at the top of her lungs, the girl that held her slapped her across the face making her fall to the ground. Katsuko looked over to the fallen girl taking her eyes off of Haruka. The anger that was building inside Haruka went over the top as she looked at the fallen goddess holding her face in pain. She took this opportunity to catch Katsuko off guard, she tightened her good hand into a fist and punched Katsuko right across the face, the sound of a crunch was very pleasing to Haruka; she wanted to do that for such a long time. She ran over to the girl who slapped Michiru and punched her right in the stomach making her loss her balance. She wasn't satisfied with this so she took the girl by the collar of her shirt and slammed her into the brick wall knocking the wind out of her. A few feet away Katsuko stood holding her nose as blood streamed out of her nose, her eyes shun angrily as she felt the pain from her nose.

"Haruka!" She wiped the blood from her nose on her white shirt. Haruka turned around and faced her making sure that Michiru was standing behind her.

"You broke my nose!" Katsuko ran towards him with her fist clenched, she tried to punch Haruka but he was to fast, Haruka held her good arm around Katsuko's neck tighten her grip as she gasped for air. In Katsuko's pocket was a switch blade, she couldn't quite reach it, she struggled with all her might and managed to punch Haruka's dislocated shoulder, Haruka let go of her and went on her knees as the pain was unbearable.

"Watch out!" Michiru screamed as she saw the knife in Katsuko's hand, Haruka raised her arm just in time, she blocked the knife from being stabbed in her chest but it nicked her arm making it bleed. With the last of her strength she turned Katsuko hand the opposite way it bent and broke it making her cry out in pain, Katsuko fell to the ground holding her arm crying like a little baby. Haruka took a deep breath and fell to the ground in exhaustion,

"Haruka..." Michiru ran over to her fallen friend and knelt beside him.

"Can you walk?" Haruka nodded his head yes and got up very slowly; Michiru wrapped her arm around Haruka's waist steadying him in case he fell. They walked to the main street were they could get help from someone passing by.

"Thanks for saving me Haruka." Michiru tightened her grip around Haruka's waist.

"You're welcome." Haruka weakly smiled as she felt the grip tighten around her waist.

------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter Six

True Love

Chapter Six

------------------------------------------

Haruka lied on a white hospital bed watching the doctor in front of her, who held a needle,

"This will knock you out for a minute so we can put your shoulder back into its socket, okay Haruka." She nodded her head as she left the needle being stuck into her arm, then blackness.

Across the room sat Michiru who held a cloth to her face, she watched the doctor put Haruka's shoulder back into its socket,

"Lets take a look at that cut dear." A doctor in her early fifties sat down in front of her, Michiru looked into the doctor's caring eyes; she could trust her. Michiru took the cloth off her sore cheek for the doctor to examined it,

"I'm afraid you'll need a few stitches, that cut is pretty deep." Michiru's eyes widen in fear, she didn't like needles or anything like that, the doctor kindly smiled at her patient.

"It won't be that bad dear; your friend over there had to get six stitches." Michiru looked over to Haruka who was just waking up and swallowed hard.

'_If he can do it, so can I.'_ Michiru closed her eyes as she waited for the doctor to finish sewing her cut shut.

"Okay dear you can open your eyes now, I'm all done." She opened her eyes and sighed a sign of relieve.

"Thanks," she whispered to the doctor as she stood to leave,

"You're welcome dear." The doctor smiled at her before she turned and left the room. Michiru got up off the bed she was sitting on and walked over to her friend. He had his arm resting in a sling which rested on his chest with eyes shut.

"Haruka?" she whispered to him as she sat down, Haruka opened his eyes and turned his head so he could see Michiru's face. He weakly smiled at her; the drug they gave him hadn't totally worn off yet,

"How are you feeling?" She sat on the edge of her chair,

"Better than before."

"That's good," Michiru rested her hands on the bed.

"Michiru dear." Haruka and Michiru both looked to the doorway, a women with long aqua coloured hair stood there.

"Mom!" Michiru stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay dear; you're not in any pain or anything?" Her mother gazed at her with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine mom, thanks to Haruka." Yori, Michiru's mother looked over to the bed in the corner of the room were a blonde haired boy laid.

"Oh my, is he alright?"

"He'll be fine mom just a dislocated shoulder." Yori and Michiru walked over to the blonde,

"Thank you for saving Michiru, Haruka." Yori sat down on a chair beside the bed, Haruka smiled as she looked into Michiru's pain free eyes,

"No problem, Mrs Kaioh."

"Haruka!" A tall man with short blonde hair ran into the room. "Haruka, what happened, are you alright?"

"Dad I'm fine." Haruka started to sit up but realized it was impossible to move with out pain.

"Haruka are you okay?" Michiru was right by her side,

"I'm fine really." Haruka looked at her father's confused eyes.

"Uh...dad I'd like you to meet my friend Michiru Kaioh and her mother Yori." Her father bowed to both of them,

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Zenko Tenoh."

"Like wise," Michiru and Yori bowed also. After introducing each other Haruka told her father what had happened to them, Yori excused herself to go and call her restaurant to see if everything was running smoothly.

"I'm very proud of you Haruka." Zenko stood up from his chair and stretched.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Michiru I have to get back to the restaurant before they burn it down." Yori enter the room.

"It was nice meeting you Zenko and if there is anything we can do for you just call this number." Yori handed him one of her business cards. Zenko nodded his head.

"Okay," Haruka and her father watched as they left. A doctor enter the room as soon the Kaioh's left,

"How are you feeling Haruka?" The doctor glanced through the papers she held,

"I feel better now." The doctor looked over to the man standing beside the bed.

"Are you Haruka's father?"

"Yes I am...umm...how long will my daughter have to wear that sling for?"

"She'll have to wear it for a week or so."

"Okay thanks doctor." The doctor smiled then left the room. Zenko turned to his daughter,

"Are you ready to go?" Haruka got up off the bed very carefully and walked into the hallway with her dad. Haruka froze in motion, shocked blue eyes started back at her,

"Michiru?" Tears started to fall from Michiru's eyes; she turned around and ran down the hall,

"Michiru wait!" Haruka yelled at her but she didn't stop, _'what have I done?' _Haruka lowered her head in sadness as her father guided her through the busy halls of the hospital.

----------------------------------------


	7. Chapter Seven

True Love

Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Here it is ladies and gentleman chapter seven… there are more chapters to come; I just have to write them…enjoy…

----------------------------------------

"If you need anything dear your father is in the music room." Yori stopped the car in front of their house. Michiru nodded her head and opened the car door,

"Bye mom," she tried to make her voice sound happy but failed miserably, she shut the door and walked to the front door of the house. _'I hope she'll be alright.'_ Her mother worried as she watched her daughter slowly make her way to the house, once Michiru opened the door Yori sped away towards the restaurant.

Michiru quietly shut the front door behind her and took off her shoes. She looked around the entrance of the house, beside her stood a table with a vase of red roses -her mother's favourite, and on the wall was a portrait of her parents, painted by a famous artist. Instead of going into the music room like she normally did she headed for the stairs which lead to her bedroom. Michiru opened the door to her room and quietly walked in shutting the door behind her, she took a deep breathe of air as she walked over to her dresser and sat down her bag. She walked over to were the sound of running water, in front of her stood the most beautiful fish tank, she watched as the fish swam around without a care in the world, _'I wish I were a fish, then I wouldn't feel the way I do.'_ She lowered her head as she remembered what she heard at the hospital, tears rolled down her cheeks as she went and laid down on her bed, she covered her eyes with her arm. _'Haruka is a girl!'_

------------------------------------------------

A black truck pulled in front of Cross Roads public school and turned off the engine.

"Are you sure you want to go back to school Haru?" A man with sandy blonde hair looked at his daughters eyes.

"I'm sure dad besides I only got two days left." A girl sat in the passengers sit with the same coloured hair as her fathers.

"If you need anything just give me a call alright." The girl nodded her head in agreement and opened the truck door,

"I'll see ya after school." The truck's engine roared to life as her father sped off to their home. The girl turned towards the school and started to walk towards the entrance, she got to her locker before someone stopped her.

"Haruka is it true?" She got her books out of her locker and shut it before she turned to the person.

"Is it true you broke Katsuko's arm?" A slight smile came to her face,

"Yes as a matter of fact I did." At hearing this, a crowd of students crowed around her.

"How did it feel to be the one to break Katsuko's spirit?" Haruka started to feel over whelmed by all the people around her, Haruka sighed as the bell rang for class to start. Haruka slowly made her way to her class; she opened the door and looked at the ground hoping no one would ask her any questions; she made her way to her desk without anyone bothering her. The final bell rang as the teacher walk in the classroom,

"Good morning class," she walked over to her desk, Haruka stared at the desk beside her were Michiru usually sat, _'where is she?'_ The opening of the door brought her attention to the front of the classroom, standing in the door way was Michiru, she still had a bandage on her cheek, Haruka noticed Michiru's eyes; they looked blood shot and tired. Michiru kept her eyes on the ground as she walked back to her desk avoiding Haruka's concerned glance. All through the morning Haruka tried to get Michiru to look at her, _'Why won't she look at me?'_ She doodled on her work as the teacher talked about something at the front of the class.

Michiru sat at her desk staring at the black board, _'why won't she stop staring at me?'_ She could feel Haruka's eyes on her and out of the corner of her eye she could see her, she still had her arm in a sling and her arm bandaged up where she got her stitches. _'What am I going to do?'_ She doodled in her work book as her mind wondered.

Haruka sat there waiting for the stupid bell to ring so she could talk to Michiru about why she wasn't talking to her. She closed her books as the bell rung and put them in her back pack, she looked over to Michiru's desk, it was empty, she let out a sigh as she slowly walked out of the classroom and over to her locker,

"Hey Haruka wait up." Haruka turned around; a boy from her class was running towards her.

"Hey man," she continued to walk down the hall as he joined her.

"How's your arm?" The boy looked down at her arm.

"Alright I guess." She glanced around her surroundings trying to find a certain blue haired girl. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blue blur, _'Michiru?'_ She excused herself from the boy that stood beside her and walked quickly over to where she saw the blue blur. About fifteen feet in front of her she could see aqua hair going in between people, Haruka would have yelled out her name but she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Haruka followed Michiru through the busy hall until she stepped outside; the sun blinded her causing her to loss track of the sea goddess, _'great, now where did she go?'_ Once her eyes adjusted to the sun light she scanned the crowd, she spotted her by the entrance of the garden so she walked over there. She stopped in the entrance as she spotted Michiru standing in the corner were a variety of flowers grow, she ran her hand through her hair nervously, _'Why am I so nervous?'_ Haruka thought as she slowly made her way over to Michiru, she now stood five feet away from her,

"Michiru?" Haruka stepped forward.

"Michiru, is everything alright?" Michiru didn't answer; she just kept her back towards Haruka.

"Why won't you talk to me Michiru, did I do something wrong?" Haruka now stood at arms reach from her and lowered her head. Michiru held a yellow tulip petal in her hand running her thumb over the silky texture of it; a single tear fell from her eye and landed on the petal.

"You lied to me Haruka." She whispered to the girl standing behind her. Confusion shun from Haruka's eyes as she stared at the back of her friends head.

"I lied to you?" Michiru let go of the petal in her hand and turned to face Haruka.

"You're a girl Haruka!" Tears started to form in her blue eyes, _'I had a crush on a girl.'_ She couldn't hold back her tears anymore so she let them fall down her cheeks and onto her shirt.

"I'm sorry Michiru, I…I just….I'm sorry." Haruka put her hand in her pocket.

"Will…will you still be my friend Michiru….even though I…" Haruka couldn't finish her sentence.

"No Haruka Tenoh!" Michiru sobbed as more tears ran down her face, she ran out of the garden and out of the school entrance. Haruka stood there as she watched the sea goddess run away from her. She lowered her head as her heart started to hurt, on the ground she noticed a yellow petal laying there, the same one Michiru held a few minutes ago. She bent over and picked it up resting it on the palm of her hand. On top of the petal was a single tear drop that Michiru shed, Haruka closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek and off her chin and landed onto the petal right beside Michiru's.

-------------------------------------------

Well that was a crappy ending to this chapter wouldn't you say? Until the next chapter….bye-bye! Oh and if there is any spelling and grammar mistakes let me know, I'll try and fix them.


	8. Chapter Eight

True Love

Chapter Eight

-------------------------------------------

Spain is such a beautiful country, greenery as far as the eye can see. In the mist of this sat a beautiful white brick house, behind the house lied a swimming pool fit for a goddess. The inside was just as magnificent as the outside, when you first enter the house you're greeted by a huge painting of the ocean. Once you pass that you head into the living room were you can see the back yard through glass doors, there's a gas fire place off to the right side and a comfy couch to sit on while you watch the fire, against the wall was a beautiful craved wood stair case that led up to the bedrooms. To the left of the room was a doorway that led to the kitchen, now this kitchen was so amazing any master chef would be happy to call it their own. A silver two door fridge stood tall off to the corner and was surrounded by dark maple wood counter tops and cupboards, a silver and black gas stove sat beside a double basin sink while the counter was scattered with different types of equipment for cooking and baking. The far side of the kitchen had a table and chairs were a family of three sat eating their dinner. An aqua haired twelve year old girl sat across from her mother pushing her food around her plate as she stared at the milk in front of her.

"Michiru?" She raised her eyes to meet her mother's glance. Yori didn't say anything but kept her daughters attention. Ever since the last day of school she hasn't been herself, the happiness she usually had in her eyes was no longer there. When she looked into her eyes nothing but sadness was there, it hurt Yori to see her daughter like this. She tried asking her what the matter was but she never seemed to get a reply.

"May I be excused?" Michiru looked down at her half empty plate.

"Yes you may." Her mother said with a sad tone. Michiru stood, grabbed her plate and walked over to the counter and placed her dishes beside the sink then walked into the living room. Yori let out a worried sigh as she gathered her plate and glass,

"Are you alright dear?" Kei sat at the right side of his wife,

"I'm fine it's just…" Yori looked into his dark green eyes,

"I'm worried about Michiru, she hasn't been herself lately."

"Yeah I know what you mean," he stood and gathered his dishes and walked over to his wife and took her dishes then brought them over to the sink to be washed later. Yori watched as Kei walked over to the kitchen and placed the dishes on the counter, she stared at the back of his head until he turned around and smiled at her. Yori stood from her seat smiling a sad smile then walked over to the entrance to the living room; she leaned against the door frame while looking out through the glass doors. She felt her husband come up behind her and looked over her shoulder,

"When she plays her violin it's always a sad tone…I think something happened to her." Kei wrapped his arms around Yori's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder; they stood in silence as they watched there little girl sit on the porch staring off into space.

"You should stop worrying so much dear," Kei lifted his head off her shoulder,

"I'm sure once she is ready, she'll tell us what's brothering her." He kissed her gently on the top of her head.

"I know but it's just…" she leaned back against him as he tightened his grip around her waist,

"I know Yori. We'll just have to trust her, okay?" Yori nodded her head yes.

"Come on dear. I'll help you with the dishes." He let go of her waist and grabbed hold of her hand gently pulled her toward the kitchen.

"After all this is your vacation." He smiled at his wife as she smiled the first real one since they arrived.

-----------------------------

Michiru sat on the steps to the porch that led off to the pool area; she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them resting her chin on her knees.

_I'm sorry Michiru…will you still be my friend? _Michiru closed her eyes as she felt the hurt return inside of her. _'Why did I tell her no?'_ She buried her face in between her knees as she remembered the look in Haruka's eyes as she told her no.

'_All she wanted was to be your friend,'_ her conscience spoke to her. _'Yeah but she didn't tell me she was a girl.' _

'_She never told you that she was a boy either, you just assumed that she was a he. And she was the only one who stood up for you when no one else did.'_

Michiru lifted her head from her knees and looked up to the sky; the sun had set already allowing for the first star to be seen. She stood from the steps and stretched her arms and legs then turned to go back into the house. She opened the door and heard music coming from the kitchen; she peeked through the door frame of the kitchen, a sad smile formed on her face, her parents were slow dancing to a song called _'lady in red'_ her mother laid her head on her father's chest as they glided through the kitchen. Michiru watched them for a few more seconds then headed up the stairs to her bedroom. She slowly opened her door to her room and stepped inside closing the door behind her, -the room was smaller than the one at her home in Japan but it is very cozy, in the corner was a twin sized bed and a little dresser with a radio on top stood at the other side of the room. Michiru walked over to her bed and lied down and covered her eyes with her arm. _'Why can't I get her face out of my head?'_ she rolled on to her side and stared at the pale blue wall, she closed her eyes tightly trying to get rid of the feeling building inside of her, the feeling of guilt.

A light knock at the door disturbed the silence in Michiru's room,

"May I come in?" It was her mother's voice on the other side of the door; Michiru rolled over to her other side and now faced the windows.

"Yeah," her voice was quiet but not quiet enough for her mother not to hear it. The door knob turned and the door opened just enough for Yori to stick her head in,

"Were you sleeping?"

"Not really." Michiru brought her knees up closer to her chest as her mother entered the room and sat at the side of the bed.

"Michiru…" her mother paused; she let a sigh and started to twirl her thumbs, "your father and I are worried about you…" another pause, "you haven't been acting like yourself lately and it scares me and your father very much." Yori turned around on the bed and now faced the back of Michiru.

"If there is anything you want to talk about dear I'm always here to listen." Yori looked out the window then got up of the bed when she didn't get a reply then headed for the door. Michiru opened her eyes as she felt her mother get off the bed, her vision started to blur as the tears she refused to cry earlier started to roll down her cheeks and onto to her pillow.

"Mama wait!" Michiru sobbed as she got off the bed, Yori stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her daughter, Michiru ran over to her mother and embraced her, this caught Yori off guard making her loss her balance causing them to go to there knees. Michiru tightened her grip around her mother's waist and buried her head in her mother's chest; Yori wrapped her arms around her trembling daughter and rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

After a while Michiru stopped crying but she didn't let go of her mother, -they both sat on the floor now as there knees started to hurt them- Michiru curled up on her mother's lap and slowly fell asleep while her mother played with her hair. In the door way stood Kei who watched the whole thing happen, he smiled at the sight before him and entered the room.

"Do you want me to put her in her bed?" He knelt down beside his wife. Yori took a deep breathe and nodded her head yes, Kei carefully took his daughter into his strong arms and carried her over to her bed; Yori covered Michiru with her blankets and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night my baby girl." Yori turned the night light off that was beside the bed and quietly walked to the door were Kei was waiting. Yori took one more glance at the sleeping child then they shut the door as they left.

----------------------------------------


	9. Chapter Nine

True Love

Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews…I love reading them!

----------------------------------------

"Please make sure your tables and chairs are in there up right positions and please fasten your seat belts as we are about to take off." A male voice came over the PA instructing his passengers.

"Are you ready to go back to work Yori?" Kei held his wife's hand as they waited for the plane to take off. "Not really," Yori entwined there fingers. Michiru looked through the window of the plane and watched the ground get smaller and smaller as the plane flew into the clouds. Once the fasten your seat belts sign went off Michiru put on her head phones and put the CD her father bought her awhile ago in her disc man.

Music blared out of her head phones as she nodded her head with the beat. She rested her head against the chair and closed her eyes while she waited for the plane to land in Japan.

-------------------------------------------

The sun shined brightly through the curtains of Michiru's bedroom and onto her bed were the goddess slept all tangled with her sheets. Her eyes opened very slowly revealing beautiful blue eyes; she glanced over to her digital clock -10:30am. She untangled the sheets from around her body and sat up in bed with her legs dangling over the side, she stretched her arms over her head which made her back crack.

After she had a shower and got dressed she made her way down to the kitchen, upon entering the kitchen she saw he father seated at the table drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. He looked over the paper as he heard Michiru enter the kitchen.

"Morning sleep head."

"Morning," he went back to reading the paper as Michiru headed for the fridge to get a glass of milk and a yogurt.

"Mom gone to work?" Michiru sat down beside her father and opened her yogurt,

"Yeah," her father took a sip of his coffee while Michiru eat a spoonful of her strawberry flavour yogurt; she was half done her breakfast when she glanced over at the front page of the newspaper her father held. In bold letters across the front page was 'Firefighter killed in Explosion,' Michiru dropped her spoon on the table,

"Can…can I see the front page of the paper?" Her father looked over the top of the paper and his eyes went wide at the sight of his daughter, her face went so pale and her hands her shacking uncontrollably. He handed the paper to her; Michiru gripped it tightly as she held it in front of her. She didn't understand it, for some reason she had a bad feeling about what she was about to read. She skimmed through the article, _'in an attempt to save a trapped victim on the third floor of an apartment building…one fireman was killed and another one is in critically condition at the hospital….no names have been released.'_ Michiru let go of the paper and let it gently float back to the table.

"Michiru?" Kei looked at his daughter, who stared at the article in front of her.

"That is Haruka's father," Michiru mumbled to herself,

"Who's Haruka's father?" Kei was confused by Michiru's comment. Michiru looked up into her father's eyes with a sad expression.

"The fireman that's in critical condition at the hospital." Kei looked to the article then back at his daughter.

"How do you know that, it doesn't say the name…" he was cut off before he could finish.

"I don't know…I- I just have this strange feeling that it is him." Kei gulped down his now lukewarm coffee,

"But…I didn't even know Haruka's father was a fireman." He rose from his chair and knelt beside Michiru looking her straight in the eyes but didn't say anything.

"Will you take me to the hospital dad?" He kept eye contact with her until he couldn't take the worried look she gave him.

"Please dad, I have to see if Haruka is alright." Michiru never begged her parents for anything before but if he wouldn't take her she would find a way to get there.

"Alright Michiru."

---------------------------------------

Kei and Michiru entered the hospital, it was extremely busy, the doctors and nurses were running around trying to get to there next patient. They walked up to the nurse station, behind the desk sat a young woman with dark black hair.

"Excuse me ma'am." Kei looked down at the nurse, the nurse smiled friendly up at them.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" Kei looked over to his daughter than back to the nurse,

"I was wondering what room Mr Tenoh would be in." The nurse turned her attention to her computer and began typing on the keyboard.

"Are you a family member?" Kei ran his hand through his hair nervously as he was about to lie.

"Uh…we're friends of his." The nurse politely smiled at him,

"I'm sorry sir but only family members are allowed to see him." Kei let out a sigh,

"Alright," Kei turned to face his daughter, "I'm sorry Michiru but…" he stopped mid sentence as Michiru was no where to be seen.

"Michiru?" He scanned the waiting room. _'Where did she go?'_

------------------------------------------

Michiru stood in front of two large doors with 'Intensive Care' written across them. She reached for the handle and slowly opened one of the doors; she stuck her head in just enough to see if anyone was around. Michiru didn't see anyone so she opened the door the rest of the way and quietly walked in closing the door behind her. She looked over to her right were the nurse station was, just her luck nobody was there. She slowly tip toed down the hall so no one would notice her, she glanced in all the rooms to see if she could see Haruka and her father, she turned down another hall and froze in motion.

---------------------------------------

Haruka sat on a lawn chair in her yard with her head tilted back as far as her head would allow, looking up at the blue sky watching the clouds slowly float by. The sun shun brightly on Haruka's face as she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth the sun rays provided. The movement of the leaves caused Haruka to open her eyes and to look up at the tree. On one of the branches high up a squirrel was jumping from one branch to another. A small smile formed on Haruka's lips as the squirrel jumped off the branch and landed on top of the fence that separated their property and their neighbours. She closed her eyes again and sighed, _'I'm so bored.'_ Haruka got up off her chair and stretched making her neck crack; she headed inside of their trailer and sat down on the couch with the TV remote in her hand, she was just about to push the on button on the remote when the phone rang. She scooted over to the other side of the couch were the phone was and picked it up.

"Hello," she still held the remote in her hand.

"Is this Haruka Tenoh daughter of Zenko Tenoh?" A female voice was on the other end.

"Yes," Haruka heard the person on the other end take a deep breath before they continued.

"Your father has been involved in a serious accident and you need to come to the hospital right away." Haruka eyes went wide in shock, she couldn't respond to the person, her hands began to shack making her drop the remote on the floor.

"Alright," Haruka whispered to the person before hanging up the phone. She ran to the closet getting her helmet than ran outside to were her bike was locked up. Her hands were shacking so badly that she had a very hard time unlocking her bike, after a few tries she finally got it. She pedaled her bike as fast as she could to the hospital which was a far ways from her home.

Haruka finally made it to the hospital in about twenty minutes of pedaling at top speed. She got off her bike and had to lean on it for support, her legs felt like rubber from riding so fast for so long. She locked her bike up and headed for the entrance of the hospital and quickly walked over to the nurse's station but was stopped by someone.

"Haruka!" A tall man with jet black hair and dark purple eyes walked up to her.

"Ryu," it was her father's good friend that he worked with. He put a friendly hand on her shoulder and bent down some so he could be eye level with her. Haruka's stomach started to hurt as she looked this man in the eyes, they looked worried and sadden, she took a deep breathe trying to clam her hurting stomach.

"Where's my dad?" The man stood and looked over to his left, she followed his glance, off in the corner stood five fireman who where looking through a glass window, Haruka's stomach started to feel worse as she slowly made her way over to the window were the men were standing. They moved out of the way so she could see, her eyes widen in horror at the sight before her. There her father lay on the hospital bed unconscious with bandages covering his chest, part of his face, his left arm and part of his leg. Everything around her seemed to stop, all she saw was her father's body motionless. She didn't know how to react, she just stood there not even blinking her eyes, one of the firefighters put a comforting hand on her shoulder and spoke to her but she didn't hear what he was saying, she felt someone guide her to one of the chairs in the waiting area.

"Haruka?" She snapped out of her little world she was in and listened to what Ryu was saying to her.

"Your father will get through this Haruka." She weakly smiled at him then went back to staring at the glass window.

Four days had passed since the accident and the doctors moved Haruka's father into the intensive care unit on the fifth floor of the hospital. Haruka sat on a chair beside her father's bed asleep,

"Haruka," someone tapped her lightly on the arm.

"Hmm…" she slowly opened her tired eyes,

"You should go home and get some rest." The friendly nurse looked worried at the young blonde.

"I'll be alright," Haruka got up off the chair and walked over to the door rubbing her sore back.

"I'll be back in awhile," she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and then walked down the hall. The nurse let out a sigh as she watched the blonde walk out the main doors of the intensive care unit.

Haruka walked around the hospital for awhile trying to get rid of her sore muscles before she headed back. Instead of going inside the room she stood in the hall and watched her father through the window, she let out a tired sigh and leaned her head against the cold glass closing her eyes. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway; she kept her eyes closed as she figured it was just a nurse doing her rounds. The footsteps got closer and closer to her until they stopped, Haruka slowly opened her eyes and looked at the reflection in the window, a person with aqua hair stood behind her, she blinked her eyes again and again not believing what she saw, _'Michiru!'_


	10. Chapter Ten

True Love

Chapter Ten

------------------------------------------------

Haruka turned her body slightly so she could see Michiru but not face her completely; she looked at her through sad eyes.

"What are you doing here Michiru?" Her voice was low and deep like she just awoke from sleep. Michiru looked down to the ground afraid of Haruka's expression,

"I…I just wanted to see…how your father was." Michiru played nervously with her shirt wrapping her fingers around the fabric. Haruka turned toward the window,

"How do you think he is Michiru?" Her voice sounded sad and angry.

"He has first, second and third degree burns on half of his body, the only way he is not in pain is when he sleeps…" her head started to hurt and her body shook from lack of sleep. Michiru looked up at the reflection in the window; she could see Haruka's worried eyes staring at her father. Haruka closed her eyes and leaned against the cool glass. Michiru took a deep breathe and moved closer to the blonde, it hurt her inside to see Haruka like this…all alone. Michiru put her hand on the blonde's shoulder and stepped ever so close, the blonde flinched as she felt Michiru's hand, it felt cold through the material of her shirt.

"Please Michiru, just leave me alone," the blonde whispered in a husky voice. Michiru took her hand off the blonde and stepped back, her hands began to tremble as she placed them by her side. She looked down at the tile floor,

"I'm sorry Haruka…for what I said and how I acted." Michiru turned and slowly walked away from the blonde forever.

The elevator dinged as it came to the first floor of the hospital and the doors opened. Michiru took a deep breathe to try and clam her hurting heart and trembling hands.

"Michiru dear," she looked around and spotted her father were she had left him awhile ago. She smiled at him as she walked over to him,

"Hey dad," her voice was very quite.

"What's the matter?" Her father's eyes looked at her with a concerned glance. Michiru shook her head but didn't say anything as if she did she would break down and cry as she was feeling upset and angry with herself. Her father didn't push the subject as he seen the sadness in her eyes.

-------------------------------------------

The sound of rain poring down on the fibre glass roof woke a sleeping body who just recently fell asleep. The blonde sat up in bed and swung her legs over the side touching the soft carpet with her feet. She ran her hand through her very messy hair as she stood up and made her way over to the bathroom. The shower was turned on and soon steam escaped the shower door causing the mirror to fog up. Soon a very red blonde stepped out of the shower and over to the mirror, she took a towel off the rack and wiped off the mirror, the reflection staring back at her had changed over the past weeks, her eyes were blood shot and black circles started to appear under her eyes. Over the past weeks she had spent almost ever waking minute with her father who was starting to get better with each passing day. Haruka walked past the kitchen after she got dressed and into the living room, on the wall was a calendar with a picture on it of Fuji Mountain. She quickly glanced at it as she went to the door, _'summer vacation is almost over,'_ she thought as she grabbed an umbrella, the rain was still coming down hard so she couldn't ride her bike so she had to walk. Even though it was summer time and hot out Haruka froze as she walked down the street, every so often the rain would blow right in her face, she pulled the wind breaker closer together as she continued to make her way to the hospital. A thunder ripped across the sky, Haruka looked up; a sad smile appeared on the blonde's face as she remembered two frightened blue eyes looking at her. She sighed and continued on her way.

------------------------------------

Michiru stood inside the entrance of the mall and looked out at the very dark sky. _'Why did I go shopping today?'_ she looked down at her bag then back outside. Lightening lit the whole sky, Michiru shivered_. 'What am I going to do…moms working and dad can't drive.'_ She gripped the handle of her umbrella she held in her other hand; she slowly opened the door and walked outside and into the storm.

The rain increased and the wind blow into her face as she struggled with her umbrella and package. _'Please umbrella, don't give out on me now.'_ Michiru was slowly losing the battle against the wind. The wind wiped under her umbrella and flipped it inside out making it look like a V. Michiru was instantly soaked, she desperately tried to turn it the right way but the wind won't allow it. She gave up and let it fall to the ground, she wrapped her arms around her package she bought and made her way down the street. Rain ran off her nose, her hair and clothes could no longer soak up the water, she brushed a wet strain of hair behind her ear and was about to give up on her package.

The wind around her all of a sudden died down and the rain stopped raining on just her, she looked up and an umbrella was above her head protecting her from the rain. She turned around and looked into tired dark teal eyes.

"Haruka?" Michiru heart skipped a beat,

"Michi what are you doing out in weather like this?" Michiru looked up at the blonde, _'Michi?'_ She looked down at her package, the thunder around them seemed to get quieter and the lightening wasn't as bright.

"You should get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." The blonde turned around and started to walk away but stopped and turned to face Michiru who didn't move.

"Michiru, are you coming?" Michiru looked up in surprise and tightened her grip around her package. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and quickly walked over to the blonde. They walked in silence; the only thing heard was the rain on the umbrella.

Haruka tightened her grip around the umbrella's handle, out of the corner of her eye she watched Michiru walking beside her. _'Aren't you going to say anything?'_ A little voice in the back of Haruka's mind voiced its opinion. _'No!'_ She yelled at it. '_Still angry with her aren't you?'_ Haruka tried to ignore it. _'If you're still anger with her, why help her?' _

'_Shut up!'_ Haruka looked down at the ground while she walked, deep down inside her she knew why she helped her but that was for her knowledge only.

They turned the corner and were about twenty feet away from the entrance were Haruka lived. Haruka looked over to Michiru; she had her head down and kept her eyes on the sidewalk, refusing to look at Haruka. They made it to the entrance of the park and Haruka stopped dead in her tracks, _'was this a good idea bring her here?'_ Haruka looked at Michiru's soaked form and decided it was, she turned and walked in the entrance. Michiru stood in the pouring rain again as Haruka walked off into the park, Michiru stood there looking at the park's entrance_, 'so this is where she lives.'_ Michiru slightly smiled and ran to catch up to the blonde. Haruka took her keys out of her jean pant pocket and unlocked the door to her home, she slowly opened the door and let Michiru go in first. After she shut the door she went into her bedroom while Michiru stood by the door looking uncomfortable, she looked around the trailer; it looked very cozy and warm to her. Haruka came back to were she was holding clothes.

"Here these should fit you while you are waiting for your cloths to dry." She handed them to her and pointed over to a door,

"You can get changed in there."

"Thanks," she whispered and walked over to the bathroom, she opened the door and gasped; in the corner was a beautiful flower arrangement of different colour roses and other flowers. She walked over to them and let the scent engulf her, how she loved flowers. She stripped her wet clothes and put on Haruka's warm ones, she pulled a navy t-shirt over her head, the sleeves went past her elbows, then she put on black sweat pants that were way to long, she had to roll them up so she could actually walk and not trip.

Michiru made her way into the living room were Haruka was sitting on the couch watching television, she got up off the couch and took Michiru's wet clothes and left her standing there. The sound of the dryer came through the doorway as Haruka came back into the room.

"They'll be dry in about a half an hour." Haruka sat back down on the couch, Michiru sat down beside her and looked at the TV but not really seeing what was on. _'Why is she being so nice to me after what I did?'_ Michiru looked down at her hands; she wanted to ask her but couldn't find the courage to speak up so she just sat there and listened to the rain pouring down on the trailers roof.

Michiru stood in the bathroom again and put on her now warm dry clothes. She handed Haruka her clothes back as she came back into the living room.

"Thanks Haruka." She smiled and looked into the blonde's eyes, '_she looks so tired.'_

"I'd better go now," she walked to the door and put her wet shoes back on. Haruka ran her hand through her hair.

"Uh…I'll walk ya home."

"You don't-" Haruka interrupted her.

"I know I don't but I want to, besides it's late out and you never know." Haruka grabbed her umbrella and opened the door and stepped outside, it still rained but not as hard as before. Michiru grabbed her package that she left by the door earlier and followed Haruka outside.

They walked down the street in silence, once in awhile Michiru would tell Haruka which way to turn to get to her house. Michiru gripped her package tightly as she walked; out of the corner of Haruka's eye she noticed the package Michiru held to her chest.

"I hope your package didn't get ruined by the rain." Haruka was the first to interrupt the silence; Michiru looked down at the package, the box felt wet and soggy.

"It's fine."

A low thunder rumbled off in the distance, Michiru moved closer to Haruka, Haruka smiled to herself as she felt Michiru brush against her arm.

"Still not a fan of thunderstorms?" Michiru head shot up and looked at Haruka then quickly looked down at the sidewalk embarrassed.

They turned a corner and soon they entered the rich part of town, Haruka looked at all the beautiful houses as they made there way down the street. Michiru pointed at one of the houses, it was two stories high with two white pillars standing at the front by the entrance, the house was white bricked, and the only word Haruka could think of was 'wow.'

"That's were I live." Michiru stopped in front of the house,

"Thanks for walking me home Haruka." Haruka looked into sad blue eyes then turned to leave. Michiru watched the blonde slowly walk away, inside she was screaming to run after her but she remained were she was, she lowered her head as she walked up to the front door of her house. She got out her keys and unlocked the door and entered. Soft melodies drifted through the house as Michiru took off her wet shoes; she made her way over to the music room and slowly opened the door, inside her father sat at the piano, his fingers danced across the black and white ivory keys. She smiled and quietly closed the door and made her way up to her bedroom, inside her bedroom she sat the wet package on the floor and sat down beside it. She opened the wet box and carefully pulled out the contents, in her hands laid a leather covered violin case with the initials K.K. on the corner. She stood and walked over to her closet and she set it in a box and closed the door.

---------------------------------------

A blonde man in his late thirties lounged on a hospital bed, his chest and left arm was bandaged and part of his face was cover with white cream. He held a novel in his hands as he heard someone walking into the room, he looked up and into sad eyes teal eyes.

"What's the matter Haru?" He sat the novel down beside him. Haruka slumped in the near by chair and sighed.

"Nothing's the matter." She felt happy when she was walking with Michiru but now it disappeared, she leaned her head back against the chair and closes her tired eyes. Zenko picked the up his novel and started to read it again, every so often he would look at his daughter, _'she has grown up so much this pass month.'_ Haruka relaxed her head against the chair and let her mind wander, an image of Michiru came to her mind, a small sad smile came to her lips as Michiru eyes look frighten by the thunderstorm. She took a deep breathe and the scent of flowers overwhelmed her, she slowly opened her eyes and looked in the direction the scent was coming from. On her father's night stand stood a bouquet of beautiful flowers, in front laid a card. She picked the card up and read it; a happier smile appeared on her lips.

"The Kaioh family seem to be very nice." Haruka looked up at her father and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah they sure are."

---------------------------------------

The sound of an alarm clock echoed through the room, a hand came out from under the covers and smacked the snooze button. The blankets were pulled over their head, they groaned as someone pulled the curtains back and let the sun brighten up the dark room.

"Come on Michiru time to get up." The person started to pull the covers off of her,

"You don't want to be late for your first day back to school," a groan was the only reply.

Michiru made her way to the kitchen after getting dressed,

"Morning," she yawned as she went to the fridge to get her breakfast- a yogurt. Her mother walked into the room looking fully awake and ready to start her day.

"Morning Michiru." She sat down beside her husband who was reading the paper.

"I'll give you a ride to school but we have to leave a bit earlier." Michiru nodded her sleepy head.

----------------------------------

"Have a good day sweetie." Michiru smiled at her mother then shut the door to the car. She turned to look at the school, _'One more year than I am out of here.'_ She made her way to her locker and opened it to put her bag inside.

"Michiru!"

"Michiru!" She looked around, four students were walking rather quickly towards her, this surprised her. The four students came to a halt in front of her,

"Is it true?" One of the student's spoke up. _'Is what true?'_ she thought as her heart rate increased.

"Is it true you play the violin?" Michiru took a deep breathe as she felt her heart rate go back to normal. She smiled friendly at them,

"Yes it's true." They all grin at her,

"Why do you want to know?" The four students look at each other and nodded.

"The school is starting an orchestra…" a boy with dark red hair spoke, "and we want to know if you would like to join us?" Michiru eyes widen in surprise, _'they want me to join there orchestra?'_ She smiled at them and agreed to join.

The warning bell rang indicating that classes would start in five minutes. Michiru walked into the classroom, _'I wonder who told them a played?'_ She sat at the back of the classroom and looked out the window. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted someone, she didn't know if she could handle seeing again, they made their way back to the back of the room and sat in the desk beside hers.

"Hey Michiru." Michiru looked down at her desk, not wanting to look at the blonde. Their new teacher walked into the room just as the bell rang, he stood by the chalkboard.

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Kawashima."

---------------------------------------

Haruka stared at the clock _'five more minutes till lunch.'_ She couldn't wait to get out of the classroom, the teacher talked all morning about what he expected from his students. She glanced over at Michiru; she looked just as bored as she was. The bell finally rang; Haruka gathered her things and made her way to her locker. A blur of aqua hair went by her; she looked up to see Michiru with four kids. _'That's good she made some friends,'_ she shut her locker and walked outside, the sun shined brightly, not a cloud in sight. She made her way over to the yard, the laughing of students brought her attention to a tree, seated in the shadows were Michiru and her new friends. Haruka quickly walked past them with her head down and her hands in her pockets.

"What did you do on your summer vacation Michiru?" A boy named Miki with light blue hair and royal blue eyes asked. Michiru sat amongst her new friends, she still couldn't believe it, these kids wanted to be her friend.

"I went to Spain for awhile." She smiled at the boy. The four friends talked to one another while Michiru sat there enjoying the company, Miki was telling a joke he had read recently making the girls laugh except Michiru, she had her eyes on a certain blonde who just walked outside.

"Earth to Michiru," a girl by the name of Harumi waved her hand in front of her face. The four of them all looked were Michiru was looking,

"Haruka Tenoh, I thought you guys are friends," the girl beside Harumi spoke, Michiru looked down at her lap,

"Yeah." Harumi and Miki looked at each other and nodded understanding; they wouldn't push the subject any further.

"I was kind of wondering…who told you that I played the violin?" Michiru twirled her thumbs.

"Um…" Miki spoke very quietly, "Haruka Tenoh." Michiru head snapped up in shock, _'Why would she do that?'_ She stood and excused herself from the group; she couldn't stand it anymore she needed to talk to Haruka. She spotted her walking into the garden, so she followed her. She entered the garden to find Haruka leaning against a tree with her eyes closed; she moved closer, it was like déjà vu except she was the one sneaking up on Haruka. Haruka opened her teal eyes slightly as she heard a twig snap, she looked over to Michiru and closed her eyes again.

"Hi Haruka," Michiru's voice crackled, no response came from the blonde.

"H-How is your father doing?" Michiru looked down to the ground.

"He's doing much better." Michiru looked up to her, her eyes were now opened.

"Really, that is good to hear." Michiru started to rock back and forth on her heels, an uncomfortable silence surrounded them. Haruka stood from the tree and turned to leave Michiru standing there alone. _'No!'_ She couldn't let Haruka leave again.

"Haruka, please don't leave." Michiru begged her. Haruka stopped but she kept her back to her. Michiru walked up behind her.

"Haruka, I want you to be my friend again," she whispered and bowed her head. Haruka didn't respond or move so Michiru continued,

"I know you probably hate me after what I did to you and I'm really sorry but…" Michiru grasped her hands together as they began to shack. Haruka held her head low also, a soft sob came from behind her, she turned around, and her heart sank as she saw Michiru.

"You're the only true friend a really have," Michiru was mumbling. Haruka moved closer to her, she put her finger under her chin and made her look into her eyes, a smile formed on Haruka's lips,

"I could never hate you Michiru," Haruka removed her finger from under her chin and lightly tapped her on the nose,

"And I never stopped being your friend in the first place." A happy sigh escaped Michiru's lips and a true smile appeared on her face. The bell rang interrupting there conversation; they walked side by side into the school for another lecture on some boring topic.

-----------------------------------------


	11. Chapter Eleven

True Love

Chapter Eleven

-----------------------------------------

It's been almost eight weeks since school had started, the weather started to get colder as the days past. Through a window shined the sun which beamed off a snow globe on the corner of a desk. On a very hard chair in the corner of the room sat Michiru who had her head down and she was biting the bottom of her lip. '_Why does he want to see me, I never did anything wrong.'_ The squeak of the door brought her attention to her left, a boy with light blue hair stepped inside the room,

"Miki?" He turned his head and smiled at her.

"Hey Michiru," he sat down beside her after he talked to the secretary.

"I see you got called to the office too." Michiru didn't respond, she was to nervous about what the principle wanted, all the years she had gone to this school not once was she called to the office. The door to the office opened and a man stuck his head out,

"Miki Michiru, come on in." Michiru stood and walked behind Miki, they entered the office which was larger than the other room. Behind a dark maple desk sat a tall man with chestnut brown hair.

"Come sit down you two," he offered them a chair in front of his desk. Michiru sat on the edge of her seat and avoid eye contact with the principle.

"First of all you two are not in trouble," Michiru let out her breathe she held.

"I have some bad news about the orchestra you are trying to organize," he paused as he glanced at some papers on his desk, "there won't be an orchestra as there aren't enough students that want to join." He looked up into two disappointed faces,

"I'm truly sorry." The ringing of the bell echoed through the room, Miki stood from his seat and nodded to the principle seeing that he couldn't argue with him. Michiru followed his lead then left the office with Miki.

"Oh well, it was good while it lasted." Miki brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes,

"I gotta go, see ya later Michiru." Miki left her standing by herself, Michiru let out a sigh and made her way to her locker, she put her books inside and closed the door. All of a sudden her view went dark.

"Guess who?" A smile crept on her face as she recognized the voice, "I'd say Haruka Tenoh." Her vision cleared as Haruka moved her hands from her eyes.

"Good guess," Michiru turned around to face Haruka who had a smile on her face.

"I guess you could call it that." Michiru started to walk down the nearly empty hall toward the exit, Haruka caught up with her.

"So what did the principle want?" Haruka stuck her hands in her jean pockets.

"He just wanted to tell Miki and me that the orchestra wasn't going to happen."

"Oh that's too bad," Michiru shrugged her shoulders. They exited the school and walked over to a blue Grand Prix.

"Umm…" Haruka stopped walking, "Michiru," she stopped and turned to face Haruka.

"Yeah," Haruka ran her hand through her hair, "I was wondering if you'd like to go for a ride with me tomorrow on my dirt bike?" Michiru stayed silent for a minute or so before she answered.

"I'd…I'd love to," she smiled at the blonde and the blonde smiled back in return.

"I'll come by your house tomorrow after lunch." Michiru nodded her head and turned to the car, "I'll see you tomorrow than." She opened the door and got in; she smiled one last time before her mother drove away. Haruka stood there and watched the car slowly disappear over the horizon.

----------------------------------

The sound of crunching leaves could be heard throughout the street as Haruka walked down the street. The leaves were slowly falling off the trees as winter was just around the corner, the sun shined but the wind was cool. She turned down a familiar street and continued to walk until she saw the house that she had been looking for. Her hands automatically went into her pant pockets as she made her way up to the front door and knocked on the door. This would be the first time she had knocked on the Kaioh door but surly not the last. Footsteps could be heard coming towards the door and the sound of someone unlocking the door, Haruka took a deep breath as the door opened.

"Hello Haruka," Kei stood there.

"Hello sir… is Michiru home." Kei smiled as he looked at the familiar boy in front of him.

"Come on in Haruka," Kei opened the door further and let the blonde haired boy in his house. "Michiru will be down in a minute or so." They went in the living room and sat on the couch, Haruka kept her head down avoiding Kei stares.

Kei stood from his seat and excused himself from Haruka. She let out a quiet sigh as he left the living room.

Upstairs in her room sat Michiru on her bed looking at her fish tank. She wore blue hip hugger jeans and a navy blue sweat shirt. A little knock on the door interrupted her thought,

"You have a guess downstairs waiting for you."

"Okay, thanks dad." She stood from her bed and checked herself in the mirror making sure everything was in its right place. She opened her door and made her way downstairs to her waiting friend.

Michiru entered the living room quietly so Haruka wouldn't know she was there. She snuck up behind her and covered Haruka's eyes like she did the other day. Haruka sat there and didn't say anything.

"Hey Michiru," she dropped her hands from Haruka's eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" She sounded disappointed.

"I heard you come in the room." Haruka stood from the couch and turned to face her.

"Oh…" she pouted which made Haruka laugh at her. Haruka walked over to the front door while Michiru followed her.

"Are you ready to go?" She put on her shoes that she took off when she came in, Michiru nodded her head. She opened the door and gusted of cool air hit their faces,

"It sure is getting colder out?" They started to walk down the street, "I hope you don't mind walking a bit." Haruka looked down at Michiru,

"It's alright."

Haruka's dirt bike was stored at a near by garage because at their trailer they had know room to store it. They made their way to there destination, Michiru was amazed at all the different kinds of trees that surrounded the place.

"Hey Haruka, long time no see." One of the mechanics at the garage stopped what he was doing and came over to them.

"I've come to take my dirt bike out for a spin." Haruka had a happy glow in her eyes as they walked to the back of the garage were the dirt bike was held. She hadn't rode it for such a long time, not since she broke her arm her father wouldn't allow it at least until they were settled in there new home. Haruka pulled off the cover that protected it against the elements of the garage underneath was a red and white Honda CRF250R. She pushed it outside and put it on it's kickstand to look it over before she started it. Michiru followed her not sure of what to do, Haruka looked so happy to be able to drive her dirt bike, she stood off to the side and watched her.

After Haruka checked it over and it looked alright she started it up, it roared to life. Haruka looked at Michiru and smiled at her then walked over to her.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Michiru smiled at her and agreed. She had never been on one before and this could be the only chance she might get. Haruka handed her a black helmet with an eagle on the back of it, Haruka took her hand and guided her over to the roaring beast.

"Are you ready for the ride of a life time?" Haruka put on her helmet which was red with a black strip down the center of it and got on to her bike. Michiru swallowed to try and calm her stomach, she was very nervous but she did trust Haruka though. Haruka offered her her hand; Michiru took it and climbed on the back of the bike. She wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist very tightly as Haruka revved the engine,

"Are you ready Michiru?" The grip around her waist tightened and she felt Michiru nod her head against her back. Haruka started out very slow just for Michiru to get used to the movement of the bike, the grip around her waist eased up some so she sped up. Michiru had her eyes tightly shut, she was afraid to open them and see just how fast they were actually going.

"Michiru?" The sound of the roaring beast died away in Michiru's ears and the wind ceased.

"Michiru you can open your eyes now." Haruka turned her head and out of the corner of her eye she could see Michiru's eyes closed so she stopped the dirt bike and turned it off. Michiru opened her eyes and looked around their surroundings before she looked at Haruka.

"Why did you stop?" Michiru had a confused look on her face. Haruka smiled at her and took of her helmet,

"I want to show you something?" Michiru let go of Haruka's waist and got off the bike, her legs felt weird from the vibration of the dirt bike. Haruka got off the bike and put the kickstand down.

Michiru never noticed that they went up a hill, were she was looking was breath taking, they where at the very outskirts of Osaka, you could see the Pacific Ocean. The wind increased and Michiru could smell the water and almost feel the mist from the waves, she closed her eyes to enjoy this moment.

Haruka stood some what behind Michiru not wanting to bother her; she knew that Michiru would like the scenery. She crossed her arms before her chest and watched Michiru for a while before moving beside her. She looked over to Michiru to see the expression on her face, it seemed happy, content, peaceable, she smiled to herself at thinking of showing her this.

"It's quite beautiful isn't it?" Michiru opened her eyes and looked over the scenery again.

"Yes it is very…thanks for bring me here Haruka." The sweetest smile Haruka ever saw was on Michiru's face at that very moment.

"I thought you would like it." Haruka returned the smile then went over to her bike and offered Michiru her helmet. Michiru took it from her and put it on, Haruka climb on and then let Michiru get on. She did the strap up on her helmet then leaned her body against Haruka's back. Haruka's heart started to beat faster as she felt Michiru's chest against her back and the arms wrapped around her waist. Haruka turned her head slightly so she could see Michiru's face.

"Try and keep your eyes open this time, you missed all the colourful trees." Michiru looked away embarrassed for closing her eyes, Haruka smiled at her then started the engine.

They arrived back at the garage about an hour and a half later, Haruka was pushing her bike instead of riding and Michiru was walking beside her carrying the two helmets.

"I can't believe it ran out of gas." Haruka felt stupid for not checking to see if there was enough, she was just to excited to finally be able to drive it after all those months. She pushed the bike inside the garage and back into the back and covered it up after she put gas into it. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed,

"Sorry you had to walk all that way." Michiru looked down at the helmets in her hands.

"That's alright." She was actually glad it ran out of gas, she could spend more time with Haruka and actually be able to talk to her with out the sound of the motor in the background. Haruka took the helmets out of her hands and placed them on a near by shelf. Haruka yawned as they started to make their way over the main street. She was exhausted from pushing her bike for more than an hour, _'that bike was heavy,'_ she rubbed her arm were it started to get sore.

Michiru noticed this but didn't want to say anything but what kind of friend would she be if she didn't ask her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine just a little sore." She had put her hands in her pant pockets and continued to walk beside Michiru.

They arrived on Michiru's street before one of them spoke.

"Do…do you want to come over for awhile before you go home?" Michiru looked down at the sidewalk; she hadn't really had any friend over before so she was kind of rusty in that department.

"Umm…I guess I could." Haruka looked at Michiru who finally looked at her with a surprised look in her eyes. They continued on there way until they reached Michiru's house, upon entering the sound of the violin entered there ears.

"Is that your father?" Haruka bent over to undue her shoes before continuing any further.

"Yes it is." Michiru was doing the same thing as Haruka.

"He is really good." Haruka was amazed at the music he was creating with a difficult instrument like that.

"That's why he is the famous violinist." Michiru walked over to the music room were her father was with Haruka following her. They stood in the door way not wanting to disturb him; Haruka was really amazed by Michiru's father. The tiredness she was feeling earlier simple vanished from her, or she simple forgot about it.

Kei sensed eyes on him so he made the song shorter than it actually was and stopped his playing and sat his precious instrument down on the piano next to him.

"Hello you two." He looked at them with a happy grin; he was happy that his little girl had a good friend now and was happier about school. He walked over to them,

"So how was your ride on Haruka's bike sweetheart?" He kissed her on the forehead.

"It was very exciting," she looked over to Haruka who had a silly grin on her face.

"That's good." Kei looked over to Haruka, he was happy that Haruka could make Michiru so happy.

"We'll be in the living room, just thought you might wanted to know," Michiru looked up to her father's loving eyes.

"Okay," Kei looked into his daughter's blue eyes and smiled again. Kei watched them walk into the living room then he shut the door to the room and walked over to the violin and started to play again.

Michiru sat down on the couch and Haruka sat beside her. She didn't know what to do now. Haruka looked around the room it was remarkable, in front of them was a Toshiba 42" television, they were seated on a black leather couch and two other recliners were somewhat beside the couch. There were pictures of the family all over the room; it felt very comfortable in the living room.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Michiru handed her the remote.

"Okay," Haruka took the remote and turned on the TV; she flipped through the channels and landed on a movie called Days of Thunder with Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman.

"Do you want to watch this?" Haruka sat the remote on her knee.

"Sure," Michiru leaned back further into the couch to try and get more comfortable.

Yori's Pontiac pulled into the driveway and she got out headed for the front door. She opened the door and the noise of the television greeted her, she took her shoes off and made her way into the living room. She was surprised to see Michiru with a friend sitting on the couch watching television, instead of making her presence known she went off to the music room were she would probably find Kei. She opened the door a little and stuck her head inside; sitting at the piano was Kei who was writing notes on a sheet of music paper. Yori made her way into the room and stopped behind her husband.

"Composing another song dear?" Kei put his pencil down and looked up at his beautiful wife.

"You're home earlier than I expected." Yori sat down beside him on the bench.

"Yrah, I put one of my chefs in charge of the kitchen tonight." She leaned her head in her hands that rested on her knees and rubbed her temples.

"I see Michiru has a friend over." Yori looked up into Kei smiling face.

"Yeah I know, isn't it great she has a good friend now," Yori nodded her head in agreement; she stood from the bench and went over to the door.

"I'll let you get back to your song." Yori closed the door and made her way to the living room.

"Hello mom," Michiru looked up at her mom when she heard someone come into the room. "Hello you two," Yori looked at both of them and noticed just how close they were sitting to each other.

"Michiru, can I speak to you for a minute in the kitchen." Michiru looked at Haruka then up to her mother and stood from her spot next to Haruka and followed her mother. She didn't have a good feeling what her mother wanted just by the look in her eye. Her mother was already in the kitchen and stood by the counter.

"Come over here please," Michiru followed her mother's orders, "I hate to say this sweetheart but I don't like you sitting so close to your friend in there," her mother quietly spoke so Haruka couldn't hear them.

"He might get the wrong idea." Michiru couldn't help but smile at her mother; "mom you don't have to worry about something like that…" her mother raised her eyebrows,

"…Haruka is a girl mom." Yori eyes went wide in surprise, she was speechless,

"Umm…can I go now?" Yori nodded her head yes and Michiru left to rejoin her friend in the living room. However, in the kitchen Yori still stood in the same spot,

"Well I guess that's a good thing then, right?" She talked to know one in particular as know one was in there with her. She scratched her head than decided to make dinner for all four of them.

The Kaioh's and Haruka sat at the table and ate their dinner, Haruka wasn't sure what she was eating but whatever it was it was really good, it had noodles, different kinds of vegetables and chicken.

"How's your father doing Haruka?" She took a drink of her milk before she answered Yori's question. "He's getting out of the hospital tomorrow actually." She grabbed some more noodles from her dish with her chopstick and ate them. "That's good to hear." They ate the rest of dinner in silence.

"Thanks for supper Yori it was very good." She bowed to her and Kei, "I hate to eat and run but I have to tidy up home before my dad arrives tomorrow." Haruka walked to the door and put on her shoes; Michiru stood beside her and watched her.

"Are you sure you don't want my mom to give you a ride home?" Haruka nodded her head, "I'm sure, thanks anyways." She opened the door and stepped outside in the dark,

"Haruka?" Michiru stepped outside and shut the door slightly behind her, "Yeah."

"Thanks for taking me for a ride on your dirt bike…it was fun." Haruka stepped closer to her,

"Anytime you want to go for a ride with me let me know okay?" She tapped her on the nose.

"Okay," she smiled at the blonde,

"Goodnight my fair lady," she bowed her head than walked away. "Goodnight," Michiru whispered then turned and went back into the house; she shut the door and was met by her mother.

"Haruka seems like a good kid?"

"She is," Yori loosely hugged her daughter and whispered in her ear. "I'm glad you have a friend sweetheart." Yori looked into her daughter's eyes for a moment then left her standing in the hallway. _'I'm glad too.'_

-----------------------------------

A fresh blanket of snow covered all of Osaka making everything crisp and white. School was over for the day and all the children young and old were outside playing in the snow. The door opened to the Kaioh's house and in stepped a very cold Michiru, her cheeks and nose were beat red from the chilly air, she took off her boots and jacket and went into the kitchen to get something hot to drink.

"How was school today?" Her father was in the kitchen making a coffee for himself.

"Alright," Michiru opened the cupboard getting out a mug and chocolate to make hot chocolate.

"You got something in the mail today, it's on the table," Kei took a drink from his coffee, "it's from your grandma," Michiru went over to the table and picked it up with a happy smile on her face, she always enjoyed getting mail from her grandparents. She made her drink and took it in the living room with the envelope; she sat in the couch and curled her cold legs underneath her. She ripped the side of the envelope off and blew inside it so it would be easier to get the paper out, inside was a picture of her grandparents and an invitation. At the top was '_You're invited to attend a 50th anniversary party of Jasuchin & Hirai Kyatto on January 3rd,'_ at the bottom was a written note by her grandmother, _'Michiru I know I always say this but you can bring a friend with you, we want to meet at least one of your many friends.'_ Michiru placed the paper beside her and took a drink of her hot chocolate, _'this time I have a friend I can bring.'_

-------------------------------------

"Please Haruka, will you come with me?" Michiru had her hands together begging her friend while they walked to school.

"I don't know if I can put up with you for that long of time." Michiru smacked Haruka lightly on the arm, "hey what was that for?" Haruka rubbed her arm as if it hurt her but couldn't help but laugh at the puppy eyed expression on Michiru's face.

"I'll have to ask my dad, okay?"

"Haruka Michiru, wait up!" They both turned around, Miki and Harumi were running to catch up to them, Harumi slipped on a patch of ice but managed to stop herself from falling on her butt. Miki was patting heavy by the time he reach them.

"You guys are in your own little world when you're around one another, aren't you?" Michiru looked at him confused by his comment.

"Why would you say that?" Miki shock his head not believing that they haven't noticed it themselves,

"We have been calling you trying to get your attention two blocks ago."

"Oh well, at least you caught up to us before we got to school, right?" Haruka turned and started to walk the rest of the way to school with Miki and Harumi following her. Michiru couldn't stop wondering if what Miki said was true.

"Michiru are you coming or are you going to stay here and freeze?" Michiru was so deep in thought she didn't notice that everyone had left, she quickly caught up to them and never gave what Miki said a second thought.

----------------------------------

"Is this the last of your luggage Michiru?" Kei stood in front of the staircase and yelled upstairs to his daughter. "Yeah!" Michiru yelled from her bedroom were she was looking at her reflection in the mirror making sure her outfit looked alright for the long journey ahead of her.

"Michiru?" Yori stood at the door watching her daughter in amusement. "Are you ready to go visit your grandparents?" Michiru wasn't really paying that much attention to her mother, her mind was somewhere else…

"Michiru?" Yori waved her hand in front of Michiru's face; Michiru blinked her eyes and came back into reality. "Hmm…" Michiru looked in at her mother who had an amused look on her face. "Are you ready to go?" Michiru nodded her head and walked past her mother who smiled at her. _'She must be excited about this trip,'_ Yori locked the front door of their home before she headed to the car were the rest of her family waited.

"You can stop right here mom," their blue Pontiac Grand Prix stopped in front of a trailer park that was surrounded by a fence and trees. Michiru opened the door to the car and got out, "there's a gate at the entrance and I don't know the number to open it so I'll go get her." She closed the door and walked into the park to get her friend.

"Aren't you ready yet Haruka?" Zenko sat in the living room reading the newspaper. "Just about," Haruka yelled from the bedroom while she packed her cloths, she was kind of nervous to be meeting the rest of Michiru's family. She placed one last pair of jeans in her bag before she shut it and sat on her bed, _'why did I agree to go with her for?'_ she ran her hand through her hair and remembered the look on Michiru's face. Haruka smiled and stood from her bed and was about to go into the living room,

"Crap, I forgot to pack my suit." She dropped her bag on the ground and went to her small closet and pulled out her black suit coat and pants.

Michiru walked down the main street of the park, _'which way is her trailer again?'_ She tucked a loose strain of aqua hair behind her ear and rubbed her cold hands together. _'That street looks familiar,'_ she headed down the street and spotted Haruka's trailer amongst the snow drifts, _'finally!'_ She knocked at the door and a taller version of Haruka came to the door,

"Good morning Mr. Tenoh," she smiled up at him,

"Hello little lady," Zenko opened the door wider and let her come in out of the cold.

"How are you today?" Michiru was very polite to him, "I'm alright," he went over to the couch and slowly sat down so he wouldn't move his skin as much. They could hear movement coming from the other side of the trailer, Michiru looked over to were the noise came from, Zenko chuckled, "She'll be done packing in a moment." Zenko shook his head in disbelieve at how slow his daughter was being usually she would have been packed already.

"Okay," Michiru looked back at Zenko; she noticed that he was wearing a tan looking suit of some kind.

"Hello Michiru," Haruka finally came out of her room, Michiru looked at her and smiled, "are you ready to go?" Haruka picked up her suit case that she just dropped and went over to Michiru who stood by the door.

"Yup, ready as I'll ever be," Haruka had put on her winter coat and boots, "bye dad, I'll see you in a week." Haruka lightly hugged her father so she wouldn't hurt him and left with Michiru.

The snow crunched under their boots as they made their way to the car. "Haruka," Michiru looked at the ground so she wouldn't slip on any ice. "Yeah," Haruka was also watching were she stepped.

"What is your dad wearing; I mean the tan looking suit?" She looked at Haruka, "It's a nylon suit he has to wear until he is completely healed… it's so his skin will heal tight and not lose so it won't be wrinkly." _(AN: my dad had to wear something like that when he got burned at work, it's not a fun thing that's for sure) _

"Oh…" They made it to the car with out another word spoken.

"Hello Haruka," Kei got out of the car and took her bag from her and put it in the trunk with the rest of the luggage. "Hello," Haruka and Michiru got in the back seat of the car and waited for Kei, "ready to go?" Kei got in the car and Yori drove off down the road to her parent's house in Shingu.

---------------------------------------

It was mid afternoon by the time they arrived in Shingu, it had beautiful scenery, the trees were all frost covered and the snow was so white and fluffy. Yori parked the car in front of a white house with black shutters; they all got out of the car and stretched their aching muscles.

"Well, we're here," Haruka looked at the house, it was quite beautiful, the house was half the size of the Kaioh's house, there was a little garage that sat beside the house and a rather big tree in the front yard.

"Come on Haruka, I want you to meet my grandma," Michiru took hold of Haruka's hand and walked to the side door of the house, she still held Haruka's hand as she knocked on the door. Footsteps were heard and the unlocking of the door, Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand as the door opened.

"Michi!" an older lady with white hair and blue eyes stood there, "grandma!" Michiru let go of Haruka's hand to hug her grandmother, Haruka watched her with sadness in her eyes, her grandma lived on the other side of the world and she hadn't seen her for over five years.

"Grandma, I'd like you to meet my best friend," Michiru let go of her and turned to Haruka, "I'd like you to meet Haruka Tenoh." The older lady looked at her granddaughter's friend and smiled causing you to see her laugh lines around her mouth; it was a very warm smile.

"It's nice to finally meet a friend of Michiru; she never brought a friend to see us before." Haruka eyes widen in surprise, Michiru never told her that before.

"So where's my daughter and son-in-law?" The women stuck her head out the door to see if she could see them. "We're coming mom." Yori and Kei carried all the luggage; the woman hugged her daughter tightly once they entered the house.

Once they all said there hellos they all went into the living room and Haruka and Michiru sat down beside each other on the floor.

"Grandpa and I were wondering Michiru if you'd like to play your violin at our little party?" Michiru looked at her grandparents with wide eyes, "In front of everyone?" Her grandma nodded her head, "O-Okay…" Michiru started to get butterflies in her stomach, her grandparents wanted her to play for them in front of everyone in the family, she looked down at her hands trying to concentrate on something else.

The rest of the afternoon they all talked about what's new in their lives and what they accomplished in the last time they visited. Haruka sat there quite as a mouse just listening to each one of them when they spoke trying to learn more about them.

Dinner time came, Yori and her mother Hirai went into the kitchen to prepare dinner leaving her dad, Kei, Haruka and Michiru alone. Michiru stood from the floor, "I'm going to go unpack my clothes before they wrinkle," she looked down at Haruka who still sat on the floor, "care to join me?" Haruka stood and followed Michiru out of the room, "I thought I'd leave before they start talking about politics or something," she brushed a loose strain of hair behind her ear, Haruka was just glad to get away from the glare of Jasuchin, Michiru's grandpa.

"I don't think your grandpa likes me," Haruka sat on the bed of the guest room were Michiru's parents would sleep. Michiru hanged up her clothes in the closet, "I think it's because he thinks you are a guy."

"Why would he think that?" Michiru stopped what she was doing and gave Haruka a 'you got to be kidding me' look then continued what she was doing. A silly grin was on Haruka face as she lay back on the bed resting her hand on her stomach and put her other hand under her head.

"I can't believe I get to hear you play your violin for the first time." The sound of dropping hangers echoed through the room, Haruka sat up and a very pale looking Michiru looked back at her.

"Did I say something wrong?" She stood and walked closer to Michiru, Michiru knelt down to pick up the clothes she dropped, her hands were shacking uncontrollably. Haruka knelt down beside her; she took Michiru's hands in hers and looked up to blue eyes,

"Michiru?" she took her hands out of Haruka's and gathered the rest of her clothes than stood to put them in the closet, Haruka remained kneeling, she was a bit confused at what she said to make Michiru go so pale. Haruka stood from her kneeling position and stood right behind Michiru, "please tell me what I said wrong?" Haruka placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, Michiru put her head down and gripped one of her shirts she held in her hand.

"I…I never...played my violin before in front of anyone except my parents and grandparents…" Haruka slowly turned Michiru around so she would face her. "So you're a bit nervous than?" Michiru didn't look up at Haruka she didn't want to look into her teal eyes, "a little…" Haruka put her other hand on her other shoulder, "I'm sure you do great, besides you don't have to do it if you don't want to, right?" Michiru shook her head no, "I have to, I already told my grandparents I would, and I can't go back on my word." Haruka looked up at the ceiling in the closet like she was thinking of something to say, "I can always stand there with you when you perform… give you support I guess you'd call it." Michiru looked up at Haruka with shocked eyes, "You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, you can't always do things on your own, right?" Haruka took her hands off of her shoulder and smiled at her aqua haired friend. Michiru stood there dumbfounded; know one said anything like that before to her. Before Haruka could react Michiru wrapped her in a tight hug, she put her arms around Michiru and returned the hug. "Thanks Ruka," Michiru rested her head on Haruka's chest. _'Ruka?'_

"I'm hungry; let's go see if dinner is ready yet." Haruka broke the hug and looked into her blue eyes

"Okay."

-----------------------------------

Michiru is seated at her grandmother's make up table brushing her hair, she wore a beautiful dress that went past her ankles, its white and at the back it goes down like a V just above her waist. She sat her brush down on the table and stared at the reflection staring back at her, her face was a little paler and her stomach was doing flips. She took a deep breath to try and calm her hurting stomach.

"You'll do fine sweetheart," Yori rubbed her shoulder's in a claming motion; Michiru put her head down and closed her eyes. A light knock came at the door; Yori stopped rubbing Michiru's shoulder's to answer the door, "oh hello Haruka," she stood there wearing her black suit and pants.

"Hello Yori, can I speak to Michiru for a moment?" Yori looked at her then at her daughter, "Umm…sure," Yori let Haruka in the room then left to go help her mother, Haruka stood at the door way looking around the room, light blue paint covered the walls and flower border wrapped around the top of the walls. Off to the side sat Michiru who had her head still down and her eyes shut, Haruka made her way over to her and stood behind her. She put her hands on Michiru's shoulder and started to rub them, Haruka could feel her shoulder's shack some,

"Michiru?" She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror at Haruka; Michiru's eyes seem a shade darker than normal.

"How are you dong?" She stopped rubbing her shoulders but kept her hands there, "I don't know if I can do this," Michiru voice shook with nervousness; she tightened her hands into fists. Haruka spun her around on the chair since it could move; she knelt down to eye level with her.

"Sure you can, I'll be right there beside you cheering you on," she paused, "if you're that nervous just picture everyone in their underwear." A small smile formed on Michiru's lips, "there's that beautiful smile of yours," Haruka stood and offered Michiru her hand. Michiru took her hand and stood

"You know you're not the only one nervous," Haruka did up her buttons on her suit jacket, "I have to meet all your relatives," Michiru put her arm around Haruka's as they entered the front entrance of the community centre her parents rented for the anniversary party.

"I'm sure they will like you, just charm them with all the charm you have." Haruka took a deep breath once they stood in the door way of the main hall; Michiru's stomach had eased up some after she talked to Haruka but once she saw all the relatives her stomach again started to feel awful. She tightened her grip on Haruka's arm as they made there way into the crowed room; Haruka's stomach had butterflies in it even though on her face told a different story, cool and collective.

------------------------------------

Michiru stood on a little stage at the front of the hall in front of all her family, she could see everybody's eyes on her, the violin in her hands shook a little, she wanted to run off the stage and never return again. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Haruka standing there watching her with her teal eyes, Haruka stood off to the side of the stage but still was near her like she said she would. Michiru turned her head slightly to see Haruka, the smile on her face gave the confidence she needed to continue, she bowed to her audience then brought her violin up to her chin and began to play one of her songs she simply loved. Soon the people around her disappeared as she began to drift into her own world of music; the only person who remained was her blonde haired friend.

The sound of clapping entered her ears and brought her back into the real world, Michiru opened her eyes she had shut and looked at all the amazed looking people before her. She bowed her head then walked off the stage to Haruka who also had an amazed look in her eyes.

"You played beautifully Michiru,"

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you."

Soon there was a crowd formed around Michiru, Haruka stepped out of the crowd and made her way over to the wall to lean against, Haruka watched Michiru hug all her family and friends, a happy smile formed on her face that Haruka wouldn't forget anytime soon.

"You must be Michiru's friend," Haruka looked over to her right, a young girl with dark purple hair stood beside her, "yes I am." The young girl looked up at her with dark green eyes, "I'm Michiru's cousin Korin," she stuck her hand out to shake Haruka's,

"Haruka, nice to meet you." They stood in an awkward silence for awhile, "are you Michiru's boyfriend?" Haruka swallowed and looked down at the girl and clearly answered her, "No she isn't, we're just really good friends." Korin now stood in front of her, "Do you want to dance with me?" Haruka was shocked, no girl had ever asked her to dance it was always the opposite.

"Umm…I guess so," she ran her hand through her hair and followed the purple haired girl to the dance floor. Haruka lead them around the floor, _'Ow,'_ the girl stepped on her foot, she couldn't wait for the song to end, three minutes and two sore feet later the song ended, "Thanks for the dancing with me Haruka," the girl turned on her heels and walked over to a bunch of girls. Haruka smiled at the girl then went to go find Michiru. She sat down at one of the empty tables and rubbed the top of her sore foot,

"I see you met Korin," Michiru sat on one of the chairs beside her, "Yrah I got the shoe print to proof it too," she looked down at her shoe, "I guess I should have warned you about her dancing abilities." Michiru giggled at her attempted of getting the footprint off her shoe.

"And I suppose you can dance better," Michiru stopped laughing and put her head down, "Actually no I can't," Haruka looked at her surprised, "Really…I don't believe that." Haruka gave up on her shoe and stood offering Michiru her hand, "Shall we dance?" Michiru looked up at her; "I just told you I can't dance," Michiru crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Come on, if you don't dance with me than how am I suppose to know if you can dance or not." Haruka took hold of her hand and made her stand and follow her to the dance floor. Michiru looked around nervously at all the dancing couples. Haruka held onto Michiru's hand and brought the other one up to her shoulder, "You put your hand on my shoulder and I put my hand near your…waist." Haruka gently rested her hand on Michiru's waist and started to guide them around the dance floor.

"You're doing quite well, you haven't stepped on my foot yet," Michiru didn't respond, she was trying to concentrate on her footing. The song ended and another one began to play called 'with or without you' by U2.

"Do you want to dance with me again?" Haruka brought Michiru near again, "This time try not looking at the floor," Michiru looked over her shoulder as they danced. "Who taught you how to dance?" Haruka quietly chuckled to herself, "my dad actually not to long ago."

The rest of the song they danced in silence memorizing it as their first dance shared with each other.

------------------------------------------

Haruka laid on the couch in the basement of the Kaytto's house with her hands behind her head, that's were she had been sleeping for the past couple of days. In the spare room laid Michiru, they just returned from the party an hour or so ago. Michiru couldn't find sleep, all the things that happened that night still ran through her head making it very difficult to sleep.

A loud thud came from the other room were Haruka slept followed by a groan, "Haruka?" a groan was the only response given,

"Haruka are you alright?" she sat up in bed.

"Yeah," a mumble came from the room, "I fell off the couch and the floor broke my fall," Michiru got out of bed turned on the light and went into the other room, Haruka laid on the floor with her feet still on the couch all tangled with the blanket.

"That's the second time you fell off that," Michiru helped Haruka get up off the floor, "Are you sure you don't want to sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch?" Haruka rubbed her arm, "Is your arm okay?" Michiru looked concerned at her.

"Yeah I whacked it on the coffee table when I fell."

"Do you want my bed and I'll take the couch?" Haruka shook her head no and put her blanket back on once she sat on the couch, "I'm fine."

"Alright then," Michiru went back into the spare room and finally went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------

"It was nice meeting you Jasuchin and Hirai Kaytto," Haruka bowed to them. It was time to leave and go back to Osaka, they were all packed and saying their goodbyes. Michiru hugged her grandma, "goodbye grandma,"

"Good bye sweetheart." Jasuchin firmly shook Haruka's hand, "it was nice meeting you Haruka," Hirai gave her a hug which surprised her, "Come back anytime and visit okay?"

"Okay Mrs Kaytto," Yori and Kei hugged Jasuchin and Hirai,

"Good bye, have a save drive home." They piled into the car and drove off towards Osaka.

------------------------------------------

Well was it worth the wait…. I reposted this again because I had to reread it and fix it…hope it meets your approval


	12. Chapter Twelve

True Love

Chapter 12

Author Note: Where I live you go to public school for eight years -that's kindergarten to grade eight- then you go to high school for four years –that's grade nine to twelve and there are four classes per semester. I'm doing my story that way because that's all I know.

----------------------------

Spring had come and gone, summer was almost over. All the kids had to go back to school as it was September. Michiru stood in the kitchen with her mother, she wore her new school uniform, a white sailor shirt with a navy blue strip around the collar and navy blue pants.

"I can't believe it's your first day of high school already," Yori sat at the table eating a piece of toast. Michiru leaned against the counter looking over her class schedule that she received when she registered.

"Ya," she was very nervous to be starting grade nine but she was happy that Haruka would be right there with her. Michiru glanced at the clock, "I told Haruka we'd be there at quarter two," she folded her schedule and stuck it in her front pocket; she gathered her books and put them in her back pack.

Yori's car stopped to the side of the road were Haruka stood waiting for them, she wore a light blue blazer with a white collard shirt underneath with a navy blue tie and navy blue pants.

"Good morning," she got in the back seat of the car, "Good morning," Yori and Michiru said in unison.

Yori pulled in front of their new school, Minami High School. They got out of the car and stood on the side walk looking up at their new school, it was twice the size of there old school. They took a deep breathe and walked into the school, there were so many kids in the school, Michiru moved closer to Haruka as they made there way to their lockers which happened to be beside one another. Michiru stood in front of her locker and got out her schedule out of her pocket and looked for the combination for her lock, at the very top were three numbers 20-5-45; it was a combination lock with the knob you turn. Michiru turned the knob to 20 then 5 then 45 and pulled it down but it didn't open, she tried again and again but it still didn't work, she was getting frustrated, her heart rate was increasing.

"Having trouble with your lock?" Michiru looked over to her left were Haruka stood, "I can't get it open," she dropped the lock out of her hand and it clinked against the locker. Haruka looked at the paper in Michiru's hands then took the lock in her hand and turned the knob right 20 left 5 right 45, it clicked opened no problem,

"There you go," Haruka went back to her locker, Michiru put some of her books in her locker that she wouldn't need until the afternoon and closed her locker. She looked at her schedule, the first class she had was math then geography and in the afternoon she had art then science.

The bell rang indicating class would start in ten minutes, "ready to go?" Haruka stood beside her, "Ya," they both had the same classes in the morning and science in the afternoon but Haruka had mechanics instead of art.

They sat at a table near the back of the room, the table had room for three students, Michiru sat at the end and Haruka sat in the middle.

"Excuse me," Haruka looked up to two nervous blue eyes, "is this seat taken?" Haruka looked down at the seat next to her then back up to the girl, "no it isn't,"

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Haruka looked at Michiru who nodded her head then back at the girl, "not at all,"

"Thanks" the girl sat down and put her books on the table, "I'm Haruka and this is Michiru," she pointed at Michiru, "what's your name?" she smiled at the girl, "I'm Ami Mizuno," she smiled shyly at them.

"Nice to meet you Ami," Haruka lightly shook her hand, "Nice to meet you too," the nervousness in Ami's eyes slowly faded away.

--------------------------------------

The bell rang for lunch and everyone headed for the cafeteria, once Haruka and Michiru got their lunch they spotted a blue haired girl sitting by herself in the corner of the room. They walked over to her,

"May we sit with you?" Ami nodded her head and Michiru put down her food on the table and sat down beside her while Haruka sat across from them.

"What classes do you have this afternoon Ami?" Michiru smiled at the girl beside her, "I have computers then science."

"We have science also; do you want to sit with us?" Ami looked at them with a surprised look in her eyes, "Sure I'd love to."

Haruka looked from Ami to Michiru with a strange look in her eyes, "Ami?" she looked at Haruka, "I don't mean to be rude or anything but…you look kind of young to be in grade nine." She flinched as someone kicked her from under the table; Haruka looked over to Michiru who had one of her looks in her eye when she said something not polite.

"I was moved ahead a year," Ami looked down at her food and played with her fork.

"Wow, we have a genius as a friend how cool is that," Michiru took a bit of her salad. Ami looked shocked at these two people who wanted to be her friend. Haruka and Michiru smiled at Ami with friendship in their eyes.

--------------------------------

The summer heat soon turned into cloudy wet fall, most of all the leaves have fallen of the trees leaving them naked, soon snow would fall and blanket all the trees and ground.

The bell rang from the high school, the school grounds were once again filled with students leaving for their homes. Michiru and Ami walked side by side towards the exit, they had to stay a few minutes after to clean up an experiment they did in science. Sitting on the step when they exited the school was Haruka who was waiting for them to finish.

"Hello ladies," she stood from where she sat and joined them, "do you ladies care to join me for a drink, my treat of course." She looked from Michiru to Ami, "I don't think I can but thanks anyways," Ami pulled her jacket closer to her as the cool chilly wind picked up its speed.

"You never go anywhere with us Ami," Michiru put her arm around Ami's arm while Haruka did the same which caused Ami to blush.

"We're not taking no for an answer, we'll just have to kidnap you for an hour," Haruka winked at her which made her face turn even more red.

They didn't let go of Ami until they arrived at the café which caused people to give them weird looks. Haruka ordered their drinks while Ami and Michiru got the seats. Haruka carried three hot chocolates with whipped cream on top over to the table then sat down beside Michiru, "Thanks."

They drunk their drinks and talked about whatever was on their minds, they some how got on the subject of what they were going to do after graduation.

"I'm going to university after high school…" Ami took a sip of her drink before continuing, "I want to become a doctor of some sort, I haven't really decided on what field I should go though," she had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You'd make a great doctor; you're so kind and caring towards others." Michiru smiled at her blue haired friend, "What do you want to do Haruka?" She looked over to the blonde who stared into her drink.

"I'm not really sure but something to do with cars." The beep of a watch caused Ami to look at her watch, "I have to go; my mom might start to get worried." Ami gathered her things and said her goodbyes and left her friends.

"I should get going to," Michiru gathered her bag and stood from her seat. "I'll walk you home," Haruka stood also.

They walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others presence. "You never got to tell me what you wanted to do after you finished high school," Michiru put her hands in her coat pockets, "well…" she looked down at the ground, "I want to be a violinist like my father but…" she stopped walking.

"But what?" Haruka walked past her but stopped once she realized she had stopped, "nothing forget about it."

"That's not fair, now I'm curious." Michiru looked as if she didn't want to tell but couldn't refuse the sound of Haruka's voice.

"I'd…I'd like to be a…mother." Michiru looked at Haruka for a response, "aren't you going to say anything about my stupid dream?" Haruka turned around and faced the other way; she had a sad expression on her face.

"Ruka?" She moved closer to her.

"I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother someday Michi." Haruka voice sounded sad unlike her normal happy voice.

The rest of the way to Michiru's house was in silence, Haruka couldn't bear to look at Michiru's face, not after that she realized Michiru and her could never be together.

"I'll see you later Michiru," they stood in front of her house, "Okay, thanks for walking me home." Haruka nodded her head without glancing at Michiru then left, the wind picked up and blow Michiru's hair around. She turned and went inside her house and shut the door, 'why was she acting so strangely to me?' she made her way to her bedroom and started on her homework which wasn't going to be easy with a certain blonde on her mind.

-------------------------------------------------

Haruka unlocked the door to her home and went inside, her father wasn't home, he had started back to work three weeks ago doing light duty jobs. She threw her bag in the corner and went into her room and changed out of her uniform. She plunked herself on the couch and flipped the television on. She couldn't get what Michiru said out of her mind, "what kind of dream is that anyways?" she talked to the television, 'why does it bother you so much?' a little voice in her head spoke to her. 'Because I…I like her and I could never…never give her what she wants,' she lowered her head in disappointment. After awhile she stood from the couch and made her way to her father's bedroom to find the phone he misplaced last night. She entered his room and on the corner of his dresser laid a tan envelope with their address on it. She picked it up and took out the content, inside was pictures of different houses and apartment complexes and a map of the United States of America. On a separate piece of paper were prices for something in the thousand price ranges. Haruka dropped all of it on the floor in shock, "No way!"

-----------------------------------------------

Two eyes opened as the alarm clock broke the silence of the night, the blankets were thrown off the body and they sat up, there feet hit the cold floor and they stumbled through the darkness over towards the bathroom. The shower was turned on and the water ran down a muscular body slowly bringing it out of tiredness. The person stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off then put on their school uniform. They ran a brush through their short blonde hair and check themselves on the mirror one last time before they grabbed their backpack and winter coat and went outside into the freezing weather. She stood on the sidewalk and waited for Michiru's mother to come and pick her up like she had for the past month. The cold wind whipped around her, she closed her eyes as the wind made them water.

In the distance Haruka could see Yori's blue Pontiac coming towards her, she stuck her freezing hands inside her pant pockets to try and keep them warm since she forgot her gloves. The car stopped in front of her and she got in.

"Morning," she sat her backpack beside her.

"Good morning, how's Haruka doing?" Yori looked at Haruka through the rear view mirror. "Cold," the feeling in Haruka's hands started to come back, the rest of the way to school was in silence.

"Thanks for the ride Yori," Haruka got out of the car,

"Bye mom," Michiru also got out of the car and into the cold air. They walked side by side not speaking to one another, every so often Michiru would look at Haruka. She was getting worried, ever since she told her what she wanted to become after high school she hadn't been the same.

"Haruka," the blonde looked down into Michiru's blue eyes.

"Ya," Michiru stared in those teal eyes she had got custom to over the past year.

"Are you alright…I mean… you haven't been acting like yourself lately." Haruka smiled at her but it didn't go to her eyes, "I'm fine, Michiru stop worrying about me," Haruka turned from her and walked down the hallway to her locker. Michiru stood there and watched her friend walk away from her again. Every time Michiru asked her she always walked away from her. Michiru sighed as then went to her locker.

-------------------------------------------------

"You can't be serious dad," Haruka sat on the couch holding a picture in her hands.

"I am Haruka," Zenko stood in the kitchen making dinner for them, "I can't handle the cold anymore." Haruka stared at the picture as if she would burn a hole through it.

"What about my school…I'm almost done my first semester," she couldn't believe this was happening to her, her father already made up his mind before even talking to her about. There was nothing she could do either to change his mind.

----------------------------------------------

The sky was cloudy making it colder than it actually was, snow threatened to fall any day now. Haruka was walking behind Ami and Michiru who were talking about the assignment they had to accomplish for science.

"You live here?" They walked up to Michiru's house, "Yes I do," Michiru took out her keys from her coat pocket and unlocked the front door. Ami was speechless as she walked into the house –it was the first time she had been to her house.

Haruka stood off to the corner and took off her shoes and winter coat while Michiru showed Ami the house. She brought her backpack into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table; she got her science textbook and notebook out and put them on the table.

"You have a very beautiful home Michiru," Ami and Michiru entered the room were Haruka was waiting for them. Ami went over to Haruka and sat down beside her getting her books out. Michiru stood behind the couch and looked at the back of Haruka's head, she had been acting differently and it worried Michiru to see her like that. She hadn't seen a truly happy smile on her face for over a month.

----------------------------------------

I know this chapter is very short and I apologize; it's been on my computer since May and I don't think it will become any longer as my brain is not working properly. It might not be update for awhile cuz I have stuff to do over the next four months…. A wedding is very stressful even though it's not for me…. Until next time, bye!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

True Love 

Chapter Thirteen

AN: Well here it is the next chapter…took me long enough eh? Sorry about that, I've been a little busy with life. I hope the next chapter won't take me as long... Enjoy.

-------------------------------------

"Do you guys want to take a break?" Michiru started to go cross eyed from all the words she had been reading for the past hour.

"Sure," Ami put her book down while Haruka stared out the window. "I'll get something to drink," Michiru stood from the floor and went into the kitchen. Haruka stretched her back then stood also, "I'm going to get some fresh air," she walked into the hallway, "Haruka, its freezing outside," Ami watched as Haruka put on her winter coat and shoes.

"I don't mind the cold," she opened the door and walked outside, Ami was left standing there looking at the closed door.

"Ami…Haruka…where did you guys go?" Michiru stood in the living room holding a tray with three mugs on it. Ami came back into the room hugging herself, "Where's Haruka?" Michiru sat the tray on the coffee table, "He went outside."

"What? Why…?" Ami sat down on the couch and took the mug in her hands, "He wanted to get some fresh air." Michiru closed her eyes and sighed, "Are you okay Michiru?" Ami was concerned for both her friends; one seemed to be in Neverland while the other was getting frustrated over the other.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Michiru plunked herself on the couch and sipped her drink, '_If she wants to freeze to death be my guest.'_ Ami looked over at the clock, fifteen minutes had gone by since he had gone out there, she looked back at Michiru who had been staring at the clock and not blinking her eyes for the last fifteen minutes.

"That's it…" Michiru stood from the couch and went over to the front door grabbed her coat and put her boats on then she opened the door and a big gust of cold wind hit her in the face. She stepped outside into the freezing weather and wrapped her arms around herself. _'When did it start snowing,'_ she thought as she spotted Haruka's figure leaning on the tree.

"Haruka!" The wind nipped at her face, "What are you doing out here…it's freezing." Haruka looked at her with those teal eyes of hers, the ones that could look past your faults and right into your soul. No reply was given; Michiru reached out and touched Haruka's hand with her warm one.

"Your hands are ice cold," she held Haruka's hands together and put her hands on top to keep them warm.

"Why don't you come back inside with me," she looked into Haruka's sad eyes. "I can't…" Haruka whispered, "What you mean you can't…" Michiru looked at her confused. Haruka shook her head and closed her eyes, "I can't be your…friend anymore." It was know more than a whisper but it rang in Michiru's ear loudly. Haruka pulled her hands away from Michiru's warm ones and ran off down the street. Michiru stood there in the blowing snow confused about why she said that.

-------------------------------------------

Michiru stood in the hallway at school with two back packs, "Do you think he'll come today?" Ami stood beside her watching all the students come through the front doors of the school covered in snow.

"I hope so," what she had said yesterday disturbed her.

"There's Haruka…" Ami pointed over to the entrance.

'_Good she came,_' "I might be late for class that's if she'll talk to me," Michiru walked off toward her friend. _'Her?'_ Ami walked to her classroom pondering this, _'I thought Haruka was a boy.'_

"Haruka wait up…" Michiru yelled out behind a group of kids that were blocking the passage way. Haruka turned to look at the person yelling at her, Michiru squeezed her way through all the kids and eventually caught up to her.

"What would you like Michiru?" It sounded like a forced reply.

"Why can't you be my friend anymore?" Michiru tightened her grip on her and Haruka's bag strap that she carried.

"Are friendship won't last Michiru." Her voice sounded so unfamiliar like she was holding back her emotion.

"I don't believe that Haruka…" Michiru grabbed hold of Haruka's wrist making her stop in her tracks, "Please don't Michiru," she mumbled.

"It's the only way I can get you to look at me…" Michiru tried to get her to look at her but she refused to look in her eyes. "Haruka…you are my best friend..." she lowered her head and looked down at their feet. "You were my only friend in public school…now I have more friends than I can count because of you." Michiru started to tremble, Haruka looked at the top of her head since she was looking down, she couldn't believe what Michiru was saying to her…

"I have to go now…" She couldn't bear to hear anymore so like always she left Michiru standing there all alone. Michiru leaned against the locker and closed her eyes, she held herself as she slide down the locker and now sat on the floor. _'I will always be your friend no matter what happens.' _

-----------------------------------

Michiru's room was dark even though it was still light outside, in the corner of the room sat Michiru on the floor, she had her knees brought up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. A light knock broke the silence of the running water from the fish tank, the door opened slightly and in stuck Yori's head.

"Michiru, may I come in?" she looked over to the corner of the room, "If you want," she mumbled. Yori opened the door all the way and walked inside the room.

"Is everything alright?" she sat on the bed and looked at her daughter with concern.

"Everything is fine mom," Michiru legs were now Indian style and she rested her head against the wall. "Are you sure…it looks like you have a lot on your mind lately." Yori stood from the bed and went over to the window and opened the curtains.

"I'm fine mom really," Yori looked at Michiru with uncertainty, "Alright…" Yori gave up on trying to find out what was bothering her daughter for now, she came closer to Michiru and bent over and kissed her on the head.

"If you need anything, I don't have to go to work for two more hours, okay?" Michiru nodded her head and watched her mother leave the room.

--------------------------------------

"Mom…" Michiru entered the kitchen were her mother was making supper for her and her father. "Yes," Yori stopped cutting a carrot and looked at Michiru,

"Umm…can you do me a favour?" Michiru looked pleading at her mother.

"Depends on what it is?"

"Can you give me a ride somewhere?" Yori raised her eyebrows, Michiru never asked for something like that before. "And where is this somewhere?" she went back to her chopping while Michiru came closer to her.

"To…Haruka's…I'd walk but it's snowy and icy out there," Yori looked out the window, the snow was blowing in every which direction. "Alright…just let me finish this and then I'll give you a ride." Michiru smiled but it wasn't a happy smile, it was more of a nervous smile.

Thirty minutes later they pulled in front of the Tenoh's trailer, "Are you going to wait here, I won't be long," Yori nodded her head. Michiru opened the door to the car and stepped out into the cold; she wrapped her arms around herself and slowly made her way to the door. She knocked on the door, "Be there in a second," someone yelled from inside. The door opened to reveal Zenko,

"Hi Zenko."

"Well hello Michiru, come on in." Michiru could feel the warm heat hit her face as she stepped inside the trailer.

"What brings you out in this cold weather?"

"I need to talk to Haruka," Zenko nodded his head, "Ah…I'll go get her," he left Michiru and went into another room. Michiru glanced around the trailer; boxes were everywhere, _'What's going on.' _

"Hey Michiru," she looked up into teal eyes; she smiled at the blonde even though she didn't feel like doing so.

"Haruka…" she again looked around, "What's with all the boxes?" Haruka ran her hand through her blonde hair, "There…there for us to put our stuff in."

"Why would you need to put your stuff in them?" Haruka looked down at one of the boxes that had her name on the side of it; she knew she would have to tell her sooner or later.

"Because…" she looked into her eyes, "because we're moving…" Michiru's eyes widen in surprise, "What?"

A light knock on the door interrupted them; Haruka went to the door and opened it. "Hello Yori,"

"Hi Haruka, how are you?"

"Fine," Haruka let her come in, "Michiru I hate to interrupt but I have to go to work," Yori looked at Michiru's surprised face, "Michi?"

"Okay mom," Michiru looked at Haruka with sadness in her eyes, _'Why didn't you tell me?' _

They got into their car and drove off down the slippery road, Michiru didn't say a word she just looked out the window and watched the snow fall around them.

---------------------------------------------

Michiru stood at her window looking out into the darkness, it still snowed out but it was falling more gently to the earth. She rested her forehead against the cold glass and closed her eyes, _'We're moving…'_ it echoed through her mind not letting her forget about it.

"Michiru…" she opened her eyes and the reflection of her father was in the window.

"Yeah," Michiru turned to face her father. "You have a guest sweetheart," Michiru didn't say anything, she wasn't in the mood for a guest. Kei left the room; Michiru could hear him talking to someone in the hallway. She walked to her door to see who the person was.

----------------------------------------

Haruka stood in her small room; boxes littered her bed and floor. Her closet was almost bare except a few things. She placed one of her many trophies into a box with the rest and closed the lid taping it shut for its long journey to America. She wasn't in the mood for packing her stuff up again; she threw one of her teddy bears into the hall out of frustration she felt inside.

"Hey," her father stuck his head in through the door, "I think this belongs to you," he held the bear in his hand.

"Yeah…sorry," Haruka took the bear from her father.

"Is everything alright…you usually don't throw your stuffed animals at me." He smiled at his daughter which she didn't return. "I know you don't want to move Haru but…" he lowered his head, "just think you will have a bigger room to sleep in." Haruka sat down on her bed and stared at her bear,

"I don't want to leave my friends…" Zenko sat down beside her, "There's always the phone and you can write letters."

"I know but it's not the same thing," Zenko put his arm around her shoulder. "It wasn't this hard for you last time."

"I know but…"

"Is it because of a certain aqua friend girl?" Haruka looked at him with wide eyes, "How…" he smiled goofily at her, "I've seen the way you look at her."

"But…" Haruka was flabbergasted; she didn't know what to say. "Don't worry Haruka, I still love you the same," Zenko brought her closer to him kissing her on the head then stood and left the room. Haruka was left speechless sitting there, "there's no chance in that happening," she whispered to herself.

"You never know if you don't try," Zenko stuck his head back into the room and winked at her. "Yeah but she is mad at me…I wasn't very nice to her the past weeks," she stood and came over to the door, "I guess there's no time like the present to apologize." Her father did have a point about that.

"Can you give me a ride to Michiru's?" Her father smiled and nodded his head, "Sure."

-------------------------------------------

Michiru heart leaped into her throat as two sad eyes looked into her own blue ones. "Ruka?" she leaned against the doorframe, "What…what…" she couldn't even put a sentence together, she was so angry and frustrated and somewhat surprised all at the same time. Michiru couldn't deal with this any longer so she went back into her room. Haruka stood in the hallway not sure what to do, _'You'll never know unless you don't try,'_ the words that her father spoke not to long ago came to her mind. Haruka took a deep breathe to clam her nerves; she stepped into Michiru's doorway.

"Michiru…" she laid on her bed with her arm covering her eyes. Haruka quickly glanced around the large room then back at the form on the bed, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She didn't get a response so she continued; "I wanted to apologize for…" she stuck her hands in her pant pockets, "for treating you the way I did." Michiru removed her arm from her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"And I'm sorry for not telling you that I'm moving…I just thought…that it might have made you mad." Michiru sat up on the bed and looked at her very good friend.

"Come here Ruka," she patted the spot beside her; Haruka hesitantly came over and sat beside her with her head down. "I don't think I would have been mad… I'm a little mad at you for not telling me but that is it."

"So when are you moving anyways?" Michiru didn't know if she wanted to know when her best friend was leaving her or not. Haruka fiddled with her thumbs, "the middle of January…"

"Oh," Michiru looked down at her hands; the middle of January was only seven weeks away which didn't give them much time before she departed.

"Do I dare ask where you are moving?" A small smile came to Haruka's lips, "North America," Michiru eyes widened.

"That's on the other side of the world," her lips trembled as the realization hit her, she wouldn't ever see her friend again and that scared her.

"Excuse me girls…" they both look up, "Haruka your father is leaving now." Kei stood in the doorway; the sad faces that stared at him caused him to get goose bumps.

"Okay," Haruka slowly stood and made her way downstairs followed by Michiru.

"Sorry Haruka but I have to go to work soon," Zenko stood at the front door with his coat on. "That's alright," she started to put her shoes and coat on.

"Can't Ruka stay here for awhile…it's still early?" Michiru begged her father, "that way she won't be lonely at home." Kei looked down at his daughter with a smile, "It's alright with me," he looked up at Zenko who looked at his daughter. "It's fine with me too." Haruka looked to Michiru who had a beautiful smile on her lips. Haruka took off her one shoe that she had put on.

"I'll see you later Haru…" Zenko opened the door and walked into the freezing wind.

"If you two need anything I'll be in my bedroom."

"Okay dad," Michiru and Haruka went into the living room and sat on the couch side by side. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Michiru reached for a package on the coffee table, "My dad just bought this yesterday," she handed it to Haruka. "Sure," Haruka stood and put it in the DVD player then came back and sat beside her friend.

-------------------------------------

"Good night Yori," one of her cooks yelled from the back of the kitchen. "Night," Yori stepped into the bitter cold of the night and went to her snow covered car. Once she brushed the snow off she carefully headed home, people were still out at this hour of night driving around. Yori pulled into her driveway and made it to the front door without falling. She quietly took off her jacket and shoes making her way to the stairs. In the living room the TV flickered which was odd considering it was 2:30 in the morning, she walked in and found quite a surprise, on the couch slept her daughter and Haruka. Michiru had her head rested on Haruka shoulder while Haruka rested her head on the back of the couch, the thing that made Yori smile was the content smile on their faces. If you didn't know that Haruka was a girl you would think that they were meant to be with each other. Yori walked over to the television set and turned it off then she took one of the blankets from the chair and covered the two sleeping forms.

-------------------------------------

Time seemed to fly by for Michiru; seven weeks now have turned into two weeks until Haruka had to move to North America. She tried to spend as much time as possible with the blonde, where ever one went the other would go also.

Michiru sat at the kitchen table looking at her breakfast while Yori stood by the counter and eat her toast, "Michiru…" she looked to her mother, "Your father and I have been invited to attend a charity concert in Tokyo Saturday night." Michiru stood from her seat and brought her dish over to the sink.

"That's great," her parents hardly got invited to any occasions since her father's retirement from being a professional violinist. "Yeah…your father is very excited…" Yori put her plate in the sink beside Michiru's. "Are you alright staying here by yourself for a day?" Michiru nodded her head yes, "You can have one of your friends sleep over if you would like…" Michiru's eyes grew wide, the lonely person that ever slept over before was Haruka and she wasn't sure if she could handle it again.

"Is it alright if Ami and Haruka sleep over instead of just one of them…I don't want to leave any of my friends out?" Yori looked down at her daughter as she thought about it for a second… "I guess it will be alright…the more people here the more I feel safe leaving you alone…" Michiru smiled at her mother and kissed her on the cheek then ran off up stairs to get her bag for school.

Michiru sat in the passenger seat of her mom's car as they drove to Haruka's, off in the distance a figure stood on the side walk wearing a thick winter coat and there uniform. Michiru silently sighed as the car approached her, _'soon we won't be coming here to pick her up anymore,'_ Michiru thought as her mother stopped the car and Haruka got in.

"Hello Haruka…how are you this morning?" Yori looked in her review mirror and looked into two tired eyes.

"Alright," Haruka smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. The rest of the drive was in silence which was normal since Haruka wasn't really a morning person. Yori pulled in front of the school, Michiru and Haruka got out, thanked her for the ride then made there way to the front doors of the school. Standing at their locker was a short blue haired girl who smiled at them once they got closer.

"Hello Michiru, hello Haruka." The both of them smiled back at the girl, "Hello Ami," they said in unison. Haruka went to her locker and Michiru opened her own, she got out her books and hanged her coat on the hook then shut the door.

"How are you Ami?" Michiru waited beside her locker for Haruka. "I'm alright I guess," Michiru raised her eye brow, "You guess?" Ami let out a sigh and looked down to the ground, "I'm just nervous about the exams coming up…" she looked up into her friends eyes, Michiru smiled at her, "You shouldn't worry yourself Ami, you probably don't even have to study for them…you're so smart." A faint blush crossed Ami's cheeks at the compliment. The warning bell ranged warning all of the students.

"Are we ready to go?" Haruka stood beside the girls, all three of them made there way to there classroom. The teacher came in the room and soon there lesson started for the day.

-------------------------------------------

The three of them –Haruka, Michiru and Ami- sat in the corner of a café drinking hot chocolate. "I can't believe it Haruka…" Ami took a drink from her cup and looked at her friend, "You're leaving in thirteen days…it's not fair." Ami looked to Michiru who stared at her drink. Being as smart as she was Ami had figured something out between her two friends, she had noticed over the past five months that she had known them they seemed like they are hiding something from each other, something important. Haruka looked at Ami, "I know…I don't want to leave but I don't have a choice." Haruka looked at Michiru then at the table…something inside her had changed, something that scared her deeply within her. Ami decided to make her leave, "I have to be going now… my mom wants me to make dinner tonight." Ami gathered her coat and was just about to leave when Michiru stopped her, "Ami…" she turned to face her friend, "Yeah?"

"Would you like to sleep over at my house Saturday…my parents are going to Tokyo for the night and they don't want me to be alone." Ami looked surprised at her, she had never in her life been asked to sleep over at another person's house.

"Umm…sure." Michiru smiled at her friend then watched as Ami left the café then she turned her attention to the blonde sitting in front of her.

"Haruka?" Two beautiful teal eyes looked at her, Michiru's heart skipped a beat. Michiru couldn't explain why every time Haruka looked at her so caring like her heart would beat faster; it scared her when she thought about.

"I was wondering if you would like to come too." Michiru smiled at her. Haruka looked at her uncertain, she didn't know if she could handle sleeping in the same house as her. "I'd…I'd be delighted"

---------------------------------------

"You be good now Michiru," Yori hugged her daughter tightly, "I will mom don't worry."

"If you need anything just call us okay," Kei kissed her on the head. "Okay…you three have fun now." Kei opened the door to his house and stepped outside with two suitcases in hand. "Bye sweetheart," Michiru waved to her parents as they got into their car and drove off into the horizon. She shut the door and went into the living room where Ami and Haruka sat.

"What do you guys want to do? Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Michiru sat down on the couch next to Ami. "There's a cupboard over there filled with different movies," she pointed over beside the TV. Haruka stood from her seat and walked over to the cupboard, she opened it; inside was four shelves filled full of DVD's. She bent down so she could look at the bottom shelf. "You like anime Michiru?" on the bottom shelf was full of anime DVD's.

"Most of them are my father's but…" Michiru made her way over to Haruka, "…these on the left are mine," she took out a few of the DVDs and handed them to Haruka. "You like .hack/Sign, Card Captor Sakura, Escaflowne, Utena…" Haruka looked to Michiru with surprise in her eyes. Michiru nodded her head in agreement. "It looks like you really like Sailor Moon though…you have all the episodes, all the seasons." Haruka put all the DVDs back where they came from and looked at the other anime shows. "Your father has a thing for Gundam Wing?" Most of the DVDs had Gundam in the title.

"I think we should watch Sailor Moon…" Michiru and Haruka both looked over to the couch were Ami sat. "You like Sailor Moon too Ami?" Haruka couldn't believe this; Ami the genius liked Sailor Moon. A slight blush came to Ami's cheeks, "Yes I do." Michiru walked over to the couch and sat down next to her blue haired friend. "Looks like we're watching Sailor Moon Haruka."

"Don't I get a say in it?" Haruka pouted

"It's two to one Haruka…you automatically lose." Michiru smiled at the blonde that looked like a little child that wasn't getting there way. "Fine," Haruka opened the case and popped the DVD in the player then went over to the chair and sat down. She wouldn't admit it to any one but she didn't mind watching Sailor Moon and her senshi with there short skirts fighting youmas; you'd be crazy not to like it.

-------------------------------------------

"What would you guys like for dinner?" It was around six o'clock in the evening before they decide to eat supper; they all stood at the counter in the kitchen. Michiru had her head in the fridge looking for something to eat, "We have left over Chinese food, sashimi, or some chicken thing." She looked over to the two standing by the sink, "How about that chicken thing" Ami stood next to Michiru and looked into the fridge; Michiru took out the container with the chicken in it and opened it. "I think it's called Oyakodon," she put it on the counter for Ami and Haruka to see it. "There's two main ingredients in it, chicken and egg with rice underneath. It's very popular at my mom's restaurant."

"That sounds fine to me." They sat at the table and eat there meal in silence, afterwards they went back into the living room and continued watching Sailor Moon until they could barely keep their eyes opened. "I think I'm going to go to bed…" Ami covered her month with her hand as she yawned. "That sounds like a good idea," they all went upstairs after they turned off the television and into Michiru's bedroom. On the floor laid two sleeping bags and two pillows, they had decided that Ami and Haruka slept on the floor which Michiru strongly disagreed.

"I think it still would be better if one of you slept in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor," she hated the idea of Haruka or Ami sleeping on the hard floor while she slept on her soft bed. "We have already decided Michiru and you lost the vote," Haruka smiled at her friend before she left to go get changed in the bathroom. Ami already lied in her sleeping bag all nice and warm, "I wouldn't worry about it to much Michiru, it's actually comfortable on the floor." Michiru sat on her bed and looked down at her good friend who looked like she was in a cocoon, "If you say so…" Michiru climbed up to the top of her bed and climbed under the nice warm covers. Haruka finally came back into room and got into her sleeping back, "Good night Ami, good night Michiru."

"Night," Ami and Michiru said in unison. Michiru reached over to her lamp on her end table and turned off the light. Soon the sound of soft breathing drifted through the bedroom as everyone slept peacefully.

---------------------------------------

"So what do you guys want to do today…do you want to finish watching Sailor Moon?" Michiru and Ami sat on the couch while Haruka sat on the chair with remote in hand. "That sounds fine to me," Ami couldn't help but smile, she hadn't watched this anime in such along time.

The day soon turned into night, the moon shined brightly in the window. "When are your parents coming home?" Ami looked at her watch on her wrist. "They said after supper sometime." Just as she finished her sentences the sound of closing doors were heard from outside and a few minutes later the front door was opened and in stepped her parents.

"We're home Michiru." Yori put her suitcase down on the floor and made her way into the living room, "Hi mom…" Michiru stood from her seat and came over and gave her mother a hug. "Where's dad?" She looked behind her mother but nobody stood there. "He's probably still by the front door." Yori smiled at the two sitting down, "Hello Ami, Haruka…how are you doing?"

"Alright," Ami and Haruka said in unison. Michiru went into the hall way, her father was taking off his shoes, "Hi dad," Kei looked up into his daughter's eyes and smiled. "Hello sweetheart." Michiru went over to her father and hugged him which he returned.

"How was the concert?"

"It was great…you would have liked it." They made there way into the living room were everyone was.

-------------------------------------------

Yori's blue Pontiac parked in the driveway of the Tenoh's trailer. "I'll see you two at school tomorrow," Haruka shut the door of the car and walked to her home.

Yori pulled out of the driveway and drove to where Ami lived. "It's on the left…right beside that big white house." Ami told Yori how to get to her home; Ami lived with her mother in an apartment building on the fifth floor. Yori pulled in front of the large building, "thanks for the ride," Ami opened the door to the car, "I'll see you tomorrow Michiru."

"Okay…bye Ami." Michiru watched Ami walked over to the entrance of the building and got her keys out. Once Ami got inside the building Yori left for there own home.

----------------------------------------------

Michiru and Ami sat in there geography class listening to the teacher review what was going to be on there exams that were coming up shortly. Ami wrote in her notebook while Michiru stared at the black board not really seeing it. "Michiru," Ami whispered to her friend. Michiru looked over to Ami then back to the front, _'where's Haruka?'_ They picked her up for school and once they got to school Haruka took off and left without saying anything to her.

The bell rang dismissing them for lunch; Michiru gathered her books and waited for Ami to gather her own. They both made there way to Michiru's locker, "Are you alright Michiru?" Ami leaned up against one of the lockers and watched all the students walking in the hallway.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Michiru opened her locker and put her books inside then shut it again. "I wonder were Haruka was this morning," Ami pondered at this as they both walked to the cafeteria to eat there lunch. Ami order a ham and cheese sandwich while Michiru order a simple garden salad, she wasn't very hungry.

"Hey Ami…" Michiru sat down at a table in the corner of the cafeteria, Ami sat down across from her. "Do you ever get tired of studying…I mean most of the time when I see you…you always have a book in hand." Michiru moved a piece of lettuce around her plate. Ami took a bit of her sandwich before answering.

"Not really…I love to read…I'd rather read a good book then watch television." She took a drink of water from her water bottle she also bought. "Oh." The remainder of lunch period was in a comfortable silence, neither felt the need for a conversation.

The bell rang again indicating that everyone had fifteen minutes until classes would begin again. Michiru and Ami stood from there table and put there garbage in the trash can, "I'll see you later Michiru," Ami smiled at her friend then left to go to her locker then to her next class. "Yup, see you in science class." Michiru went to her locker and got her art supplies that she needed.

"Michiru…" she stopped in her tracks almost causing someone to crash into her, she turned to see who called her. "Haruka?" two feet away from her stood her blonde friend. Haruka walked up to her with a smile on her face. "Were have you been Haruka…you weren't in any of your classes this morning?" Michiru was worried about her friend, which Haruka noticed. "I can't tell you were I was now but after school I can…" Haruka stuck her hands in her pants, "Can you meet me at my locker after school…I have something to tell you." Michiru nodded her head, "Of course." Haruka smiled at her then turned and took off down the hallway leaving a very confused girl standing there.

----------------------------------------------

The hallways were almost empty; almost everyone had long gone home. Leaning against her locker Michiru started to fidget,_ 'Haruka told me to wait for her right?' _Michiru called her mother to let her know that she would walk home. The sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway, Michiru looked towards the sound. Haruka walked towards her ever so slowly, it was as if she was walking in slow motion.

"Sorry for keeping you…" Haruka stopped in front of her. "That's alright." Michiru picked up her backpack from the floor and put it over her shoulder. "Can I walk you home?" Haruka smiled mischievous at her friend. "If you'd like too." They headed for the exit and out into the blistering wind, "Haruka…where were you today?" Michiru couldn't handle not knowing were her friend was. "I had my exam for my mechanics class this morning."

"But I thought your exams weren't until next week," she put her hands into her coat pockets as they were starting to freeze.

"They were but…" Haruka stopped walking, "Michiru…I got to tell you something." Haruka walked to Michiru who also stopped walking and put her arm around her shoulder. Michiru started to get this sickening feeling in her stomach; she knew something bad was going to happen.

"My father's new job wants him to start next Monday…" Haruka looked to Michiru's face, "I'm leaving Saturday morning." Michiru eyes grew wide in shock _'what?'_ Michiru turned to face Haruka, the coldness of her hands she felt earlier was now through her entire body. "But…but I thought…" Haruka looked down to the ground not wanting to meet Michiru's beautiful eyes. "That's what I said when my father told me last night." The wind wiped around them but neither of them noticed, Michiru's heart beat faster in her chest. "It can't be true…it just can't be." Michiru started to tremble; the cold was starting to get to her. Haruka looked into Michiru's eyes; the sadness there made her feel even worse, Haruka moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. She could feel the other girl tremble in her arms; Michiru felt the warmth of Haruka's embrace, she rested her head against her chest and closed her eyes. "Michiru…" Haruka looked down at her, "I think we better get moving before your parents start to worry." Michiru looked up into two teal eyes and nodded her head.

They continued on there way to Michiru's house in silence. Haruka walked Michiru to her front door so she wouldn't fall on the ice, "thanks for walking me home Haruka." Michiru hugged herself. "You're welcome," Haruka embraced her again before any other word was spoken and kissed her ever so gently on the forehead. Before Michiru knew it Haruka let her go and was almost to the sidewalk; Michiru could still feel Haruka's lips on her forehead. Michiru smiled as she opened the front door and stepped into the warm house; "I'm home…" she took off her winter coat and shoes then made her way up to her room. She entered her room and sat on her bed looking out the window; she touched her forehead and closed her eyes. _'I'm leaving Saturday,' _the happiness she felt a few seconds ago vanished as the realization of what Haruka said sunk in. 'She can't go…not now…'

-----------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this is the last time we are doing this…just the three of us." Ami sipped her hot chocolate. They all sat in the booth at the back of the café like they normally did after school was done. "I know…" Haruka looked into her mug of hot chocolate and swirled it around a bit. Michiru sat beside Ami and hadn't said much of anything since they arrived; she closed her eyes and just listened to Haruka and Ami talk to each other. She still couldn't believe Haruka was leaving tomorrow, it wasn't fair…not fair at all.

"Michiru?" Ami tapped her on her arm; Michiru opened her eyes and looked at Ami, "Are you alright?" Michiru smiled at her friend and nodded her head; she looked into her empty mug not wanting to look at anyone.

"Michi…" a sad smile formed on her lips at Haruka's nickname for her, she looked up into teal eyes that she adored. Haruka smile was sad but also…lovingly? A slight blush came over Michiru's face causing her to look away, _'I hope she didn't see that.' _

"I'm afraid I have to be going…" Ami looked down at her watch, it was getting late and she still had to finish her homework. Ami stood from her chair and walked over to Haruka who stood from her own chair, "You better come back and visit…" Ami hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go of her good friend. "And you better email me too," Ami let go of her and stepped back, "I'm really going to miss you Haruka…" Ami hated to see her go…after all she was her first real friend beside Michiru. "I'm going to miss you too Ami…" Haruka was sad that she had to leave such a good friend but she was also happy to have had a chance to know her. "I must go…" Ami bowed her head to them and left before she couldn't leave. Haruka sat back down on her chair and looked at Michiru, "That was hard…" she stared at her hands that were placed on her lap, _'it's going to be even hard to say goodbye to Michi.' _

The sun started to set as Haruka and Michiru walked down the street; clouds started to cover the sky, the weather man was predicting snow tonight. "It's nice of your father to let you sleep over before you leave."

"Yeah." They walked in silence as they made there way to Michiru's house. Yori's car was in the driveway when they arrived, "I thought your mom had to work tonight."

"Me too," Michiru opened the front door and went inside with Haruka following her. The smell of food cooking drifted past their nose as they took of their boots and coats, "Something smells good," they went into the kitchen were Yori was cooking up a storm.

"I thought you had to work tonight mom."

"I did but I decided to take the night off…" Yori was stirring something in a pot on the stove, "I invited your father over for supper Haruka." The sound of the door bell rang through the kitchen, "Can you get that sweetheart?" Michiru left the kitchen and went to answer the door.

"Hello Zenko," a tall man stood at the door with blonde hair just like his daughters.

"Hi Michiru…how are you?" Zenko stepped inside then closed the door. "I'm alright," Michiru went back into the kitchen and sat at the table with Haruka while Zenko went in the living room with Kei.

----------------------------------------------

Light shun through the windows of Michiru's bedroom even though it was dark outside, everything on the ground was covered with white fluffy stuff. Inside the warm house lied two bodies side by side, "I don't know if this is a good idea sleeping in the same bed as you…" Haruka sat up in bed. "I feel like I'm crowding your space or something," she ran a hand through her hair. "You're not crowding my space…" Michiru sat up also. "We better get some sleep…we have to get up at three," Michiru lied back down. At first Michiru thought it was a good idea sleeping in the same bed but now she wasn't quite sure. Haruka lied back down beside Michiru and closed her eyes, "If I start to snore just wake me up okay?"

"Alright…" Michiru also closed her eyes even though she was wide awake, _'I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight.' _

----------------------------------------------

"Michiru Haruka…it's time to get up," the light was turned on. Two tired eyes opened, "What time is it?"

"It's five minutes after three," a groan was the only response given. "Come on Haruka…you don't want to be late for your plane." Haruka sat up in bed and looked over to were Michiru was sleeping, "Morning Michiru," two tired blue eyes opened and looked directly at her, "morning…" Haruka stood from the bed and walked out into the hall looking for the bathroom. Michiru slowly sat up and draped her legs over the side of the bed. Today was the day…Haruka was leaving Japan. Michiru stood and made her way to her closet to pick something out to wear that was comfortable and warm.

"Come on you two…we have to meet Zenko at the airport in thirty minutes," Yori yelled from downstairs. Haruka came back into the room looking even more tired then when she left, "I don't know why dad wanted to leave so early for…" she yawned. "Probably because it is a long plane ride to Florida," Michiru and Haruka made there way downstairs just in time. Yori and Kei stood by the door waiting for them, "Are you ready to go Haruka?" Yori could see the sadness in her eyes…she didn't want to leave.

"I guess…" Haruka put on her winter coat and boots then picked up her backpack. "Okay…let's get going." They all got into Yori's car and took off down the road to meet Haruka's father at the airport. Michiru stared out the window and watched all the houses fly by; every so often she'd take a glance at Haruka who also looked out the window. She looked down to the seat, Haruka's hand rested beside her; Michiru slowly moved her hand over and put it on top of Haruka's.

Haruka watched all the cars past by them, everything was still dark out, most people were still sleeping in there nice warm beds dreaming of wondrous dreams. Warmth went through her as someone touched her hand; she looked down at her now covered hand then up to two blue eyes of her friend. A small smile crept over her tired face, such a small gesture but with so much meaning.

The airport was in seeing distance, soon Haruka would leave all her friends and where she grew up. Yori pulled into a vacant parking spot and turned off the engine; everyone got out and headed for the main entrance. Haruka walked right beside Michiru.

"Haruka…over here!" Her father stood by a small café inside the airport. Haruka walked over to him followed by the rest of them. "Morning dad," she yawned, it was defiantly too early for one to be awake. "Are you ready to go?" Zenko sounded very excited to be leaving unlike his daughter. "Not really…" Haruka looked to Michiru who looked like she was half asleep. "We better verify are plane tickets…" Zenko took hold of Haruka's backpack and made his way to the desk. Kei and Yori went with him so that their daughter could talk with her friend.

"Well Michiru…" Haruka turned to face Michiru, "looks like I'm almost out of here." Michiru looked at her shirt not wanting to look her in the eyes. "Michi…" Haruka unzipped her coat to reveal a pocket on the inside, she undid the clasp that held it together and took out a little black box. "Michi…I have something for you…" She took the other girls hand in her own and place the little box in the palm of her hand. Curious blue eyes look up at her, "What's this for…?"

"Please don't open it until my plane leaves the ground…okay?" Haruka had to smile at her friend curiosity. "But I…" Michiru's hands began to shake uncontrollably; she didn't know what to do. Haruka stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the trembling girl that she secretly liked. "I'm really going to miss you Michi…a lot." Haruka closed her eyes and rested her head on top of Michiru's. "Me too…Ruka." Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist pulling her closer to her.

"Haruka…we have to get going now," her father stood beside them. "You can go ahead dad…I'll catch up." Zenko said his goodbyes to Michiru's parents then slowly made his way over to the metal detectors. Michiru still trembled in Haruka's arms, she didn't want to let go…something inside her told her to hold on tight and never let go. "I have to go now Michi…" Haruka could feel that Michiru didn't want to let go off her, she felt the same way but there was nothing she could do about. She let go off Michiru who in turn let go of her, "I will write you Michiru…I promise," Michiru held on tightly to the little black box in her hand. "You better…Haruka." She nodded her head in agreement; Haruka took one last look at Michiru then turned around and went off in the direction her father went.

Michiru watched the blonde slowly faded away in the crowd of people; she looked down at the box in her hand that was shacking, _'Ruka... I have…to tell you something…' _Before she knew what she was doing she took of jogging down the terminal, "Haruka!" She shouted the blondes name as loud as possible. Haruka was just about to go through the metal detectors but stopped when she heard that familiar voice. "Michiru…what's the matter?" Haruka stepped aside so other passengers could get by. "I have to tell you something…" Michiru hands started to tremble more than before. "What is it…?" Haruka took her hands in her own, deep down inside her she wished Michiru would say what she had been dreaming about since she met her. "There's this person I have fallen for…" Michiru looked down to the ground afraid of Haruka's action might be, "I'm may be only fourteen but…" the insides of Michiru were doing flip flops. "Every since I met you…you treated me nicely…and…and I fell for you and your charms…I know it isn't right but I can't control who I fall in love with." She took a deep breath to catch her breath. Haruka stood there wide eyed, she couldn't believe what she just heard, _'is this a dream?'_

"Michiru…" Haruka cupped her chin in her hand and made her look at her, "you have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that." The biggest grin appeared on Michiru's face making her even more beautiful then she already was. Haruka brought Michiru closer to her and embraced her.

"Last call for flight 107 Japan to Florida, USA." The speaker blared over the speakers. Without thinking Haruka slowly moved her face closer to Michiru who had closed her eyes. Haruka kissed her ever so gently which surprised her at first but then was returned more fiercely. Michiru broke the kiss, "Promise you'll come back…" Haruka kissed her again to seal the deal. "I will Michiru I will." Haruka parted from Michiru and hurried off to catch her plane. Michiru stood there and watched her board her plane then turned around and went to find her parents.

"Were did you run off to sweetheart?" Yori and Kei walked with her to the car, "I had to tell Haruka something before it was to late." They made it to the car and they got in; Yori pulled out of the parking spot and drove off. In the back seat Michiru had her eyes closed, remembering what just happened a few minutes ago. She still held the little box in her hands, "what's in the box sweetheart?" Kei had noticed it earlier but didn't mention it. "It's from Haruka," she opened her eyes and stared at the box; she slowly opened it, inside lied a petite sterling sliver heart with a single diamond on the side of it which hung from a sterling sliver rolo chain. "It's be-beautiful…" A single tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek, _'Oh Ruka…' _

----------------------------------------------

Is this the end of Haruka and Michiru ……. or is it just the beginning? Let me know what you think.

-------------------------------------------

I'd like to thank all the reviews I have gotten since I posted this story. I hope I spelled them correctly and I have gotten them all, if not I apologize:

Jedi Mistress 1990, Jem, oni-dragon, insaneClarinetPlayingFFX-2Fan, WaMat DeBly, Haruka-Clone, Crumpet04, Bruteaous, shinn, aQuA rHaPsOdY, Meo, Kikboxxer, Ang, Viximon, Heart, Lozu Kaze, Miru, Kiwi1, Mary, Mk Anderson, It cj, De-throy, marine313, aya, MiSTrGosH, Jeannie, Sky King Haruka Tenoh, Nao Yuhka Rule, rain-of-ice, Idol Michiru, Moonjava, msg, Darkest Raindrop, Lioness Blacfire, tigonoo kami, Keriko, Anima Maledetta, Saun, gem, inuyashagrl08, bluecat, jinleigh slanzar, Lokiador, YuLing, Haruko-1, Koolchamp, Nazi Hater, petiyaka, ingvild, ShiN asUKa, pinky, d3V4n63L, Sexy Bod, rebekah, usagimoon2, Domestic-Goddess, LilAZNd3V4n63L, Wind goddess Haruka.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

True Love

Chapter Fourteen

--------------------------------

The sun shinned brightly over Osaka Japan making everyone smile; there was a warm wind that rustled the leaves of the trees. Birds chirped happily amongst themselves trying to find something to eat. The sound of children's laughter was heard through out the neighbourhoods, it was the weekend after all.

The warm wind blew in an open window and wiped the curtains around and blew papers off a table that sat near the window. In a corner of the room sat a young woman who was brushing her beautiful hair and was looking at her reflection in the mirror. The young woman sat her brush down on her table and stared at herself; two blue eyes stared back at her, two eyes that have matured over the years. A light knock on her door broke her concentration, "Are you ready to go?" The young woman smiled at her shorter friend that leaned against her door frame, "Yes." They both made there way downstairs and went over to the front door, "Where are you two off to?" an older man stood in the door way of the living room.

"We are going to a birthday party…" the taller woman spoke while she put on her sandals, "didn't mom tell you?" The woman came closer to her father and gave him a hug. "I'll be back later tonight…bye." The two women left the house and got into the taller woman's car which just happened to be a navy blue Mazda 6. She started her car and drove to her destination which was twenty minutes away from her house.

"So what kind of gift did you get her?" The shorter woman looked over to her friend.

"I painted her a picture and framed it for her…I hope she'll like it…I don't know her as well as you do." She had a hopeful shin in her eyes.

"I'm sure she'll love it…"

"I hope you're right."

------------------------------------

She parked her Mazda on the street and turned it off. They both got out and got there gifts from the trunk they had put there earlier that day. In front of them stood a long stair case that led them to where the party was being held, they slowly made there way up the stairs. A beautiful temple stood on top of the little hill with a bluish grey roof which was surrounded by trees that housed black ravens. The sound of music drifted in the air followed by the laughter of girls, they headed over to where the music and laughter came from.

"Ami…Michiru you made," a teenaged girl with long black hair came over to them with a happy smile on her face. Michiru and Ami bowed to the girl; they followed the black haired lady inside the temple. Inside was a very large room that was all decorated with pink and white ribbons, it kind of looked childish for a seventeen year old.

"Hi Michiru…Hi Ami…" a blonde haired girl stood on a ladder holding some ribbons, "Hello Minako," they both said in unison. Michiru and Ami went over to the far side of the room where a table stood with a bunch of boxes wrapped with wrapping paper. Michiru leaned her present up against the wall while Ami put hers in the middle.

"Hi Ami…Hi Michiru," both girls turned and were met with two glasses of punch, "Hi Makoto…thanks." Michiru took the offered glass; Ami on the other hand seemed to have lost her voice and just took the glass of punch. Michiru smiled to herself, her friend was acting weird lately around this brown haired girl. Makoto smiled at Ami which caused her to blush then left to attend the kitchen duties.

The room started to get crowded with people that were invited to the party; it looked like everyone from school was invited. In amongst the crowd of people stood Michiru who was surrounded by all the popular kids at school, the guys in the group where all trying to get her attention.

"She's not going with you to the prom…she's going with me!" Two boys were arguing over her and drawing attention to themselves. Michiru hated when they argued over her, they weren't really interested in her…just in the fact that she was the most beautiful and talented girl in the whole school. Michiru had enough of this; she somehow managed to get through the crowd of kids and into the kitchen where she could be safe from all those crazy boys.

"Is it getting crazy out there…?" Makoto was knelt on the floor looking in the oven at something cooking. "Yeah it is…" Michiru walked over to where Makoto knelt and looked in the oven where a pizza was slowly turning golden brown. "And Minako was only suppose to invite a few close friends," Makoto chuckled at her crazy blonde friend who couldn't resist making this a big party. "I haven't even seen Usagi yet…is she even here?" Michiru stood up straight and leaned up against the counter. "I seen her when she first arrived but it seems she has disappeared…" Makoto stood from her kneeling position, "once the food starts to go out she will certainly come out of hiding." They both smiled at the thought of Usagi and her bottomless stomach.

-----------------------------------------

"Have you seen Ami?" Michiru looked out the door of the kitchen and scanned the crowd of people. "I haven't seen her since I gave her that glass of punch." Makoto was placing different types of food on trays. "I'm going to go look for her," Michiru left the kitchen and headed towards the crowd of people, _'now if I were Ami where would I go at a party…'_ she headed for the restroom and went inside, "Ami?" She wasn't in there, "Where could see be?" Michiru whispered as she left the restroom. She somehow made it through the crowd again and went over to the doors and looked outside. The sun had set awhile ago and the moon was shinning beautifully on the trees making them illuminate. She stepped outside and walked through a pathway of trees, in the distance she could see a figure amongst the trees sitting by the wishing well.

"Ami?" Michiru moved closer to the figure. The figure turned to her and smiled sadly at her. "What are you doing out here all alone?" Michiru moved closer to her friend. "I don't know…it's just…" Ami looked up to the sky and watched the sparkling stars. "Ami…" Michiru placed her hand on her shoulder, Ami looked into her friend's eyes; "I'm not a really big fan of parties…" Ami knew it was a pathetic excuse but that was all she could think of. "You should come back in for awhile at least…Usagi is about to blow her candles out on that beautiful cake Makoto made." Michiru draped her arm around Ami's shoulder and slowly made her start to walk up the pathway that led to the party.

They made it back just in time to see Makoto bring out the cake that had seventeen candles on it. Ami and Michiru stood off to the side and watched Usagi eyes light up at the sight of the cake. "Happy birthday Usagi!" Everyone cheered as Usagi blow out her candles and made a wish.

"Makoto is quite the cook…that cake looks amazing," Michiru stared in awe at it. "Yeah she is…" Ami wasn't looking at the cake but at a certain brunette. Once Usagi blew out her candles the party started up again. Michiru and Ami made there way back to the kitchen where Makoto went. "That's a beautiful cake Makoto…" Makoto stood by the counter, "Thank you Michiru."

"I see you found Ami…" Makoto went over to the sink and started to fill it with soapy water; Ami blushed and quickly looked down so no one could see her blushed face.

"I found her outside looking at the beautiful starry night," Michiru came over to Makoto, "do you need any help with the dishes?" she looked around the kitchen at all the dirty dishes that covered the counter tops.

"That's alright…you guys just enjoy the party," Makoto started to wash the dishes, "Actually…I'd rather stay in here away from all those crazy people…" Michiru smiled at Makoto's surprised expression. "So…where are the dish towels?" Makoto pointed over to the cupboard where Ami stood next to, "they're in there…" Michiru went over to Ami and opened the cupboard next to her, "Would you like to help also Ami?" Ami nodded her head and grabbed a dish towel also.

Over an hour later the dishes were done and put in there right place, "Thanks for all your help you two…I appreciated." Makoto smiled at her two friends. "You're welcome," Ami and Michiru said in unison. "Let's go party now!" The three of them headed to the dance floor and danced the night away.

------------------------------------

The sound of teenagers talking and laughing echoed through the halls of Minami High School, summer vacation was less then two weeks away and everyone was excited. A young aqua haired girl walked down the hall towards her locker that she had for the past four years. She stood in front of her locker and stared at it, she remembered the first time she tired to opened it, the stupid lock wouldn't open for her but it opened for a certain blonde. Michiru let out a sad sigh, it's been over three years since she seen her best friend. She took hold of her lock and turned it to 20 then back to five then over to 45, it unlocked with such ease. She opened her locker; a white envelope fell to the ground. _'Not another one,'_ she bent over and picked it up, on the front was her name written nicely. She placed it on her top shelf in her locker with the other ones. "Hey Michiru," Ami stood beside her all of a sudden. "Hello Ami," Michiru got out her books for her next class and shut the door.

"I see you got another envelope…what's the number now?" Ami had to giggle at her friend's popularity with the guys at the school; it seemed like every guy in the twelfth grade wanted to take Michiru to the prom.

"I don't know…I've last count," Michiru and Ami walked down the hall to their history class. Every day for the past month someone put a letter in her locker wanting her to go to the prom with them. At first it was cute but now it was starting to get annoying, she didn't want to go to her prom with just anyone.

The teacher walked into the classroom and as soon as the bell rang their lesson for the day began. Michiru sat there half paying attention to what the teacher was talking about, history wasn't her favourite subject but she didn't mind learning about different cultures and times.

--------------------------------

The bell rang signalling the end of the day; all the students left there classrooms and headed for their lockers. Michiru put her art supplies in her locker and grabbed her backpack then shut the door. She then headed for Ami's locker which wasn't to far away from her own.

"Ready to go Ami?" Michiru always gave Ami a ride to and from school. Ami had her head in her locker looking for one of her books she needed for that night. "In a minute…I can't find my book." Michiru smiled at her friend and leaned against one of the lockers beside Ami's.

The sound of arguing echoed from the far end of the hallway, Michiru looked down the hall, coming towards them was Usagi and her three other friends. Michiru couldn't help but laugh at the two arguing girls, "Here comes trouble," Michiru whispered to Ami who still had her head in the locker. Ami looked up from her locker then quickly looked back down.

"Hi you guys…" Minako made her way over to them and stood right beside her. "Hello Minako…how are you?"

"Better than Usagi," Minako giggled at her blonde haired friend, "She didn't do very well on her history test and Rei's down her throat for not studying." Michiru nodded, "Oh." Michiru remember the last time Usagi failed one of her test, it was quite comical.

"It's not my fault history is so boring…" Usagi whined to Rei, "who cares what happened two hundred years ago."

Rei and Usagi eventually made there way over to them, "Hello Usagi… Rei," Michiru smiled at the two crazy girls who were always arguing. "Hello Michiru," both girls politely bowed to her.

"Are you two coming with us to the mall?" Minako put her arm around Ami's shoulder causing Ami to blush slightly. "I'd love to but I have to practise my violin," Michiru would have loved to go shopping and get her mind off of the upcoming event. She and her father were asked to play in a concert; she wasn't that confident in her playing abilities especially in front of so many people who expect their playing to be the best since they were 'the Kaioh's.'

"Is Ami going to come with us then?" Makoto stood off to the side of the girls, "I…" Ami couldn't come up with an excuse fast enough before Michiru said something. "Sure Ami will go with you guys," Ami's eyes widen, the corner's of Michiru's mouth went up into a smile, Ami just stared at her friend in disbelieve. _'Why did you say that,'_ Ami looked from her friend to a certain brunette with green eyes.

"Great!" Minako and Usagi shouted, "We have to go our lockers first okay?" Minako, Rei, Usagi and Makoto left the two girls. Ami watched there retreating forms before she talked, "Why did you say that for?" Ami stared at her giggling friend, "Oh come on Ami…you know you want to go with them…I can see it in your eyes." Ami lowered her head so Michiru couldn't see her flushed face. "But…"

"No buts about it…go and have fun Ami," Michiru gently pushed Ami on the back towards the exit. "Come on Ami!" Makoto shouted from the end of the hallway. "Go and have fun Ami," Michiru could see the nervousness in her friends eyes. _'Go do something non academic for a change,'_ Michiru watched as Ami made her way over to the three girls, she then waved at them and made her out of the school and over to her car then drove home.

Michiru unlocked the front door of her house and opened it; she took off her shoes and made her way to her father's music room. She lightly tapped on the closed door; she didn't get a response so she opened the door. She was met with an empty room, _'wonder were he is?'_ Michiru entered the room and walked over to the piano that sat in the middle, on top was a piece of paper. She picked it up, _'Sorry sweetheart for not being here…the manager wanted to see me about our performance. I'll make it up to you later okay? Love Dad.' _Michiru sat the note back on the piano and left the room to go to her own room. "Guess I could have gone shopping after all," Michiru talked to herself as she made her way to her bedroom.

Her bedroom hadn't changed much over the years, it was the same colour, she had the same bed as before and she still had her fish tank. The only thing different was her new makeup table that had a rather large mirror; she also used it as a desk to do her homework. Michiru sat her backpack by her table and went over to her fish tank; she opened up the lid and fed them. She watched all the little fishes fight over the food. Then she headed back to her table and sat down, Michiru opened her backpack and got out her text book and note book then sat them on the table. The teacher still gave them homework even though school was done in less then two weeks. Michiru rested her head against her hand that rested on the table and looked into the mirror; she could see her bed and night stand from where she sat. A small smile came to her face as she looked to her night stand, a four by six picture frame sat in the middle -two young faces smiled at each other while they danced. Michiru stared at the reflection in her mirror of her and Haruka dancing at her grandparent's party. Michiru tapped her pen against her textbook losing herself in her memories, _'I wonder what Haruka is doing right now?'_

----------------------------------------

A navy blue Mazda 6 pulled in front of a large apartment building; standing in the lobby was a blue haired genius. Upon seeing her friend's car she stepped outside and walked over to it, she opened the passenger's side door and got in. "Morning Michiru,"

"Morning Ami," Michiru pulled onto the street and drove down the road towards school. "How was your practice with your father?" Ami looked to her friend, "He wasn't home…" Michiru concentrated on her driving. "That's too bad," Michiru shrugged her shoulders, "How was your shopping trip?" Michiru glanced over to Ami who looked down at her hands, "It…it was fine." Michiru smiled at her shy friend, "What did you buy?" Michiru pulled into a parking spot near the school and turned off the engine. "I bought a book," Ami gathered her backpack and got out of the car.

"That's so typical of you," Michiru also got out of the car with her backpack in hand. "I wasn't the only one who bought a book…" they made there way to the entrance, "Makoto bought a cook book."

Michiru opened her locker; she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Another white envelope sat on the bottom of her locker, she picked it up. "Hey Ami…want an envelope?" Ami shook her head no and came over to her locker and looked in –on the top shelve was a stack of unopened envelopes and the bottom of her locker was also covered with white envelopes.

"Wow…you surely have a fan club," Ami went back to her locker. Michiru got out her books she needed then shut her locker then leaned against. Ami closed her locker and looked at her friend who looked like she was in her own little world. "Michiru…" Ami placed her hand on her arm, "Michiru." Her aqua haired friend blinked and realized that Ami was trying to get her attention, "Hmm…" Michiru looked into two concerned eyes. "The bell rang,"

"Oh," Michiru tightened her grip on her books and gave Ami a half heartened smile, "I'll see you next period." With that said Michiru walked off to her class, Ami watched her retreating form before she turned and went the opposite direction.

---------------------------------------

The stairs squeaked as an aqua haired girl slowly made her way up the stairs, her backpack hit each stair as the person held it in her hand. She walked through the hallway every so often she'd look at the different pictures of her and her family. She slowly opened her door to her bedroom and walked in; she sat her bag by her table then went over to her bed. Michiru lied down with her legs draped over the side. The sound of the fish tank was the only thing that disturbed the silence of the room. Michiru closed her eyes; she could feel the sting of unwanted tears forming behind her eye lids. On the outside she seemed cool and collective but inside she felt depressed and alone.

At school she even felt worse. All the students were all smiling and happy; everyone was excited about prom which was in a few days. Michiru may have gotten a lot of invitation from boys to go with them but she couldn't find it in herself just to go with just any one.

Michiru breathed in deeply trying to make her unshed tears disappear, she opened her eyes and sat up, she glanced over to her night stand were a certain picture sat. _'Ruka…'_ she picked the picture up and sat it on her lap, she brought her trembling hand up and outlined the blondes face with her index finger. She sat the picture back on her night stand and opened the draw; inside the top draw was a little stack of paper neatly folded with an elastic band around them. Michiru carefully took them in her hand and removed the band; she unfolded one of the letters and reread it.

_Hey Michi, _

_How have you been since I last wrote to you? I know I've been busy with graduation which is coming soon and prom. I gather your prom will be soon… I bet there's a long line up of handsome boys wanting to ask you to prom… There's been a few girls that have ask me to go with them but I don't know…I actually don't even want to go, my dad says I should cuz it is the only prom I'll have. There is actually one girl that I wouldn't mind going with…she has beautiful wavy aqua hair and the most amazing eyes you have ever seen only problem with that is she lives on the other side of the world. _

Michiru folded the letter back up and sat it beside her, _'There's only one person I want to go with too, and they have short blonde hair and beautiful teal eyes.' _

---------------------------------

At a fancy restaurant named _Wind & Water_, people started to arrive for dinner. It was around five o'clock; it wouldn't get real busy until six or so. In the kitchen the first orders were being made, the line cooks were busy preparing the plates of delicious food. The head chef/owner was in her little office in the back doing paperwork when the phone rang.

"Wind and water, kitchen Kaioh speaking," Yori tapped her pen against the desk, "Oh hi sweetheart." Yori leaned back in her chair.

"No I'm not busy just yet," Yori shook her head even though Kei couldn't see her. "You're worried about Michiru…" Yori leaned forward in her chair and rubbed her temples, "Yeah…I noticed she hasn't been herself lately," Yori twirled her pen with her fingers, "Yes that is a good idea…maybe Ami will volunteer to take her."

"I'll give Ami a call," Yori said her good byes to her husband then hung the phone up. She opened the draw to her right and got out her telephone book, she scanned through it looking for Mizuno, _'There it is.'_ She picked the phone up again and dialled the number.

"Hi Ami how are you?" Yori looked to a picture on her table of little Michiru in her bathing suit ready for her first swimming lesson. "I was wondering if you'd do me and Kei a favour…"

---------------------------------

The door bell rang through the entire house; off in the living room sat Kei who was looking over some music sheets. He looked to the clock, '_Must be Ami.'_ Kei made his way to the front door; he opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Ami.

"Hello Kei…how are you?" Kei moved aside so Ami could come in, "I'm fine…thanks for doing this Ami…we really appreciate it." Ami notice something was going on with Michiru…she has been acting strangely for awhile. "She's up in her room," Kei pointed to the stairs. Ami kindly smiled at him then climbed the stairs to Michiru's room. Ami stopped in front of Michiru's door which was open, she looked inside. Michiru lied on her bed with her arm over top of her eyes and her feet hanging over the edge. Ami softly tapped on the door frame, "Michiru…" she silently walked into the room when she didn't answer. _'She must be asleep,'_ she stopped beside the bed "Michiru?" Her aqua haired friend moved her arm from her eyes and looked at Ami, "Hi sleepy head."

"Ami…" Michiru had confusion writing all over her face; Ami smiled at the state Michiru was in and sat on the bed, "Time to get up…I'm taking you out." Ami placed her hand on Michiru's hand. "I'm not really in the mood for…"

"Nonsense…you made me go out when I didn't want to so now it's my turn to do the same to you."

------------------------------

"Why are we here?" Michiru and Ami walked through the mall side by side, "I thought you didn't like shopping?" Ami stopped in front of a large book store, "Not when it comes to books." A huge sign stood in the window of the store: 25 percentOff Sale.

"There are a few books I want to get," Ami walked into the store and soon lost track of her friend. Michiru smiled to herself, _'We're going to be here awhile.'_ Ami could spend hours in a good book store just looking at all the different selection. Michiru made her way down the music isle where you could find books on different instruments and the history of music.

A couple of isles from Michiru was Ami who stood off to the side holding a rather thick book; she just read the back of it. _'That sounds interesting,'_ she looked up to the top shelf were she got the book from and was about to get another one when her vision went dark. Her heart rate increased which she could hear in her ears, "Guess who?" a person spoke in her ear, it was a girl's voice but it was husky like the person just got up from sleeping. "Aren't you going to guess?" The person's hot breath tickled her skin; she couldn't find her voice so she shook her head no. The person removed their hands from her eyes; Ami blinked as the darkness was suddenly gone. She turned around to face the person responsible for almost giving her a heart attack; two green eyes stared back at her.

"Makoto?" She could feel her face flush at the realization of just how close Makoto was standing to her. Makoto smiled at the blue haired genius, "Did I scare you?"

"Of course not…you just startled me," she tightened her grip on her book that she held to her chest. The brunette grin goofily at her, "That's good…I wouldn't want to give you a heart attack or something like that."

"Hey Makoto!" standing further down the isle stood Usagi who held a few magazines in her hands, "I thought I lost you." The blonde came over to them. "Hello Usagi," Ami smiled at the blonde. "Hi Ami…buying more books?" Usagi looked to the book she held so tightly.

"I'm thinking about it."

"That's cool…I'm going to get these," Usagi held up her two magazines, one ways short cuts for different video games and other was a manga. "I thought you said you spent all your allowance on junk food," Makoto looked to her friend, her smiling face turned into a frown. "Oh yeah…" she looked down to her magazine and pouted, "I'll be right back." Usagi slowly walked away dragging her feet.

"That's Usagi for you…always spends her allowance as soon as she gets it," Makoto laughed at her friends spending abilities. Ami watched Makoto as she laughed; it was very pleasing to her ears. Makoto could feel two eyes on her; she looked to Ami and caught her looking at her, Ami quickly looked away from her trying not look like she was staring.

"So…did Michiru come with you or are you here by yourself?" Makoto could tell Ami didn't want to look at her in the eyes, after all she just got caught staring. "I-I came with Michiru," she looked past Makoto not wanting to look her in the eye. "We should go find her," Makoto stuck her hands in her pant pockets; Ami nodded her head and followed the brunette.

------------------------------------

Michiru held a grey book in her hands; it was opened to a page of pictures of different instruments. In the middle of them was a beautiful glass violin which was produced by a glassware maker named Hario. Michiru ran her finger along the outside of the violin, _'I wonder what it feels like to play?' _She looked up from the book just in time to see a familiar blonde walk by; she closed the book and put it back on the shelf then went over to the blonde that was looking at some magazines. Michiru lightly tapped her on the shoulder, the blonde turned around and a happy smile formed on her face. "Michiru…you're here too?"

"Hey Usagi," Michiru clasped her hands in front of her, "I just seen Ami a few seconds ago." She pointed over to one of the many rows; Michiru looked to were Usagi pointed. Makoto and Ami were walking towards them; Michiru couldn't help but smile at her blue haired friend. She may have looked the same as she always did but if you'd look into her eyes they were happier then normal.

"Hello Michiru," Makoto stopped in front of the two girls with Ami by her side, "Hi Makoto…are you buying any more cookbooks?" Makoto smiled at her, "Not today."

"Hey do you guys want to grab a drink?" Usagi looked between her three friends. "Sure."

The four of them walked to the food court, they order there drinks from a café then went to find a seat. They found a seat in front of a store that sold dresses ranging from causal to most elegant. A certain dress caught the eye of Usagi who stared at it, "Are you guys going to the prom?" Usagi sucked on her straw to get some of her smoothie that Makoto bought for her since she didn't have any money. Either girl didn't answer her, Michiru gripped her tea cup and Ami stared into her water glass. Not getting an answer from her friends Usagi looked to them, "Aren't you?"

"I'm not going…" Ami didn't look up from her water. "Why's that?" Makoto looked to Ami who sat opposite of her, "I…" Ami looked up to her green eyes; they looked so mysterious but calming.

"I think I want to try that dress on," Usagi stood from her chair and looked down to her friends, "Come on lets go." The blonde made a dash to the entrance of the store. Makoto shook her head at her friend and stood from her seat then went over to the blonde, "Why do you want to try it on for…you aren't even going to prom."

"I know but…I'm just trying to pick one out for next year." Usagi smiled at the brunette and went into the store. Makoto stood by the entrance and waited for Ami and Michiru to come, "We might be here awhile." She warned the two as the walked by her.

-----------------------------------

Ami stood in front of a rack of different dresses, one particular dress stood out to her. The dress was quite beautiful, it was a shade lighter then her hair, spaghetti straps held it up and around the chest the material was bunched slightly with a little clasp in the middle. Ami ran her hand along the silk fabric.

Makoto watched Ami from the other side of the store, the way she held the fabric in her hand and felt the silkiness of it. She walked over to her and stood right behind her, "I bet you'd look beautiful in that." Ami let go of the material and turned her head slightly away from Makoto eyes, she could feel heat rising in her cheeks. Makoto stepped closer to her, "You should try it on," she reached over her shoulder and took hold of the dress she was just looking at. Ami held her breath at the touch of the brunette, "But I."

"Come on," she started to walk to the back of the store were the dressing rooms were then stopped half away there when she realized Ami wasn't following her. "Ami?" she walked back toward her, "Ami what's wrong?" she placed her hand on her shoulder. "N-Nothing," she whispered and looked to the ground. "Alright then…do you want to try this on…I'm kind of curious to how it's going to look on you," Makoto smiled at Ami's flushed face. Ami nodded her head and followed the brunette.

-------------------------------------

Michiru stood in front of a manikin that wore a rather beautiful dress, the dress was pure white without any sleeves, and it did up around the neck and had white gloves that went up past the manikin's elbows. "Are you going to try it on?" Michiru didn't notice that Usagi stood beside her, "Usagi," she was surprised; "I thought you were trying on that dress you'd liked?"

"Yeah," the blonde put her hand behind her head, "I was then I noticed how much it was and I didn't want to wreck it."

"Oh," Michiru looked to the dress one last time then walked over to where Makoto stood followed by Usagi.

"Is Ami trying on a dress?" Makoto nodded her head. Michiru went into the dressing room's hallway and stood in front of a door that had a mirror on it. "Ami?" she looked to all the different doors not sure which one her friend was in. "Yes," behind one of the doors stood Ami with her dress on looking into the mirror. "Are you going to show us?" Ami took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

"Wow Ami you look…gorgeous," she had never seen her friend wear anything like this before. Ami lowered her head in embarrassment. "Wow Ami…" Usagi was speechless; Ami could feel her face getting redder.

"Ami…you're…" Makoto knew she was already pretty before but now she was beyond that, "Beautiful…you're going to have to beat the guys off with a stick," Makoto face was slightly flush also. "Thanks," Ami whispered.

----------------------------------------

The sky was covered with dark clouds threatening for a rainstorm at any minute it was expected though as the weather was very warm but not humid.

In her bedroom sat Michiru who was flipping the pages of her history note book trying to get her mind off of a certain party this evening. She could just imagine all the students happy faces as they danced the night away in there beautiful dresses and handsome tuxedos. She starred at the words on the page not really seeing them; after awhile of getting nothing accomplished Michiru closed her book and went over to her bed. A sad sigh escaped her lips as she laid on her back with her feet hanging over the edge; she closed her eyes and just listened to the running water of her fish tank.

Downstairs in the kitchen sat Michiru's parents at the table, Kei held a bottle of water in his hand and Yori held a cup of tea that was almost gone. "I guess I should go…I don't want to be late, right?" Yori stood from the table and put her cup in the sink. "I'm sure this will cheer Michiru up…it just has too." Kei kissed his wife and gave her a hug, "You'd better get going sweetheart." Yori smiled at her husband then left the house and onto her destination.

----------------------------------------

The sound of rain hitting the window woke a sleeping form from her sleep, they rubbed the sleep from there eyes and sat up. The room was dark except the light coming from the fish tank. A light tapping on her door interrupted the silence of the room, "Come in." The door was opened slowly and in stuck her father's head, "Were you sleeping?" She looked to her father who smiled back at her. "Not really." Kei opened the door all the way and came further into the room. "Didn't you hear me call you?" Michiru shook her head no. "Your mother wants you." Michiru stood from her bed and came over to her father. "Where is she?"

"She's in the living room the last time I seen her." Michiru walked passed her father and down the stairs. She stopped in the door way, in front of her hanged the white dress that she really liked from the store in the mall. "Mom…?" Michiru slowly stepped closer to the dress. "Do you like it?" She turned around quickly; her mother came into the room.

"How did you know…?"

"I asked Ami to keep an eye on you when you guys went shopping the other day."

"Why…" her voice quivered.

"I thought you'd look nice in it…" Yori crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Why did you buy this…I…I'm not going to my prom…" she looked to the ground; a guilty feeling creped through her, her mother spent all that money and she wouldn't even wear it.

Unknown to Michiru a silhouette stood in the door way that connected the kitchen and the living room. The silhouette crossed there arms over there chest and moved slightly forward. "Are you telling me that I came all this way and you're not even going to go to your prom?"

Michiru looked up into her mother eyes, _'that sounded…'_ she quickly turned her head to the sound of the voice, her eyes widen in surprise.

---------------------------------------

TBC….

Let me know what you think and if there's any spelling or grammar errors let me know please.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

True Love

Chapter 15

"I came all this way and you're not going to your prom." Michiru turned around quickly, her eyes widen and her heart felt like it would leap out of her chest at any moment. "Ha…" she couldn't find her voice. The silhouette smiled at her, "Hello to you too." Michiru couldn't move her legs; she stood there like a statue. Michiru couldn't believe her eyes, the one person she wanted to see most was standing right in front of her.

"Haruka…" she could feel tears forming in her eyes. The blonde in front of her moved closer to her, "Michiru." She still didn't move, "Is this…" the blonde stood at arms reach.

"This is real…I'm actually standing in your living room," the blonde slowly brought her hand up and touched her cheek. Michiru closed her eyes at the familiar touch, "Michi."

Michiru couldn't take it anymore, without warning she embraced the blonde and rested her head against her chest. Haruka smiled down at her friend and wrapped her arms around her back and rested her head on top of Michiru's.

"I hate to interrupt but…" Yori stood off to the side, "If you don't hurry you're going to be late for your prom."

-------------------------------------

Michiru stood in the middle of her room; she wore the beautiful dress her mother had bought for her, the dress fit perfectly to her body. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and each strand of hair was twirled around and pinned to her head. "You look beautiful dear," Yori stood at the door. "Thanks," she smiled at her and turned to the mirror just to double check that everything was in its right place. "Is Haruka ready yet?" Yori came into the room and stood behind her daughter, "she was ready twenty minutes ago."

The two women made there way to the stairs, "You wait here while I go down and get my camera," her mother went down the stairs leaving Michiru at the top.

Michiru looked down at her dress; she ran her hand over her dress trying to get the wrinkles out that weren't really there. She rested her hand on her stomach, she may have looked cool and collective but inside her stomach was doing flip flops.

"Come on down sweetheart," her mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Michiru took a deep breath and slowly made her way down the stairs. As soon as Haruka came into view she couldn't take her eyes off of her. Haruka wore a black suit and pant, her dress shirt was white and her tie was white also.

"You…" Haruka couldn't find her words at the sight before her, Michiru smiled at her as she came toward her. She looked into the blonde's teal eyes; she had wanted to see them for such a long time. "You look beautiful Michi," once Haruka met those blue eyes of her friend she couldn't help but get goose bumps all over her body. "Thanks…you look very beautiful yourself."

"Do you mind if I take a picture of you two?" Yori stood there with her camera in hand. Michiru nodded her head then linked her arm around Haruka's. "Smile," Yori held the camera up and snapped the picture. "You guys have fun tonight," Kei stood beside his wife with a happy grin on his face. "We will dad," Michiru came over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Shall we go now," Haruka stood by the door and was about to open it.

The two of them made there way to Michiru's car, Haruka opened the passengers door for her then shut it after Michiru got in. Haruka got in the car behind the wheel and started the car, "Do you remember how to get there?" Michiru smiled at her blonde friend. "I think I do," Haruka put the car in drive and drove off towards Michiru's school.

--------------------------------

Haruka found a parking spot on the road and parked the car; the sound of music blew in the wind. Michiru looked to Haruka; she still couldn't believe that she was with her at this very moment. "Are you ready to go in?" Haruka could feel Michiru's eyes on her, she smiled at the familiar sensation she got when she did that. "Yes," Michiru opened the passenger's door and got out while Haruka did the same. "It's been awhile since I've been here," Haruka came around to where Michiru was, "I wonder if anyone will recognize me." The two of them made there way to the gymnasium, Michiru intertwined there hands as they walked up the three steps that lead them to the entrance of the gym. Michiru was nervous; everyone would be looking at her and her date. "Michi?" Haruka held her hand that shook slightly, "Are you alright?"

Michiru stopped on the top of the stairs and faced her friend, "I'm…" she looked down to there hands, "I'm nervous." Haruka smiled at her beautiful friend, she still was shy in some ways. The blonde placed her two fingers on her chin and made her look up at her, "You don't have to be nervous…everyone knows you," Haruka ran her hand over her cheek, "I'm the one that should be nervous." Michiru closed her eyes as Haruka touched her cheek; she waited so long to feel that hand on her face. "Well I guess it's time for me to meet all your friends?" Haruka winked at her once she reopened her eyes. The two of them made there way to the entrance of the gym which was open and walked in.

Just as Michiru predicted everyone looked at them as they entered, it was like you had something on your face and everyone was pointing at it and laughing. As the two of them made there way into the gymnasium almost everyone was whispering about them.

"Who is that guy with Michiru?" A bunch of guys stood off to the side and watched the two of them make there way over to one of the tables. "Who does he think he is…she was supposed to come with me!" One of the guys was fuming.

Haruka and Michiru sat at one of the empty tables in the corner of the gym, "Everyone is staring at us," she looked around at all the boys and girls, Haruka couldn't believe this. Michiru kept her head down so she didn't have to look at all the boys that were staring at her.

"Michiru…is that you?" Michiru eyes widen at the familiar voice, she looked up and into blue eyes of her friend. "Ami?" the blue haired genius smiled at her friend. "I thought you weren't coming?" Ami looked to her friend then over to the blonde sitting beside her, for some reason the blonde beside her looked familiar to her.

Haruka looked to the girl who was talking to Michiru, _'Ami?'_ She remembered a very shy girl who was actually very friendly and kind. Haruka smiled at the smaller girl, "Hello Ami."

Ami looked at the blonde very hard like she was thinking of where she saw this person before, "Ha…Haruka?" The blonde smiled at the girl who was a good friend of hers, "That's my name," Haruka stood up and came over to the shorter girl. Ami looked up at the blonde; "You've gotten taller," Ami couldn't believe her eyes. Haruka Tenoh stood in front of her, the same Haruka that felt three years ago. "Just a few inches," without warning Ami hugged her friend she missed a lot even though she never told anyone.

"So who is escorting such a beautiful lady to her prom?" Haruka looked at Ami, she wore a beautiful gown. It was a shade lighter than her hair with spaghetti straps and at the front it was bunched up slightly with a clasp in the middle. Ami blushed at the comment and looked down at her hands, "Someone very nice," she mumbled.

On the other side of the gym stood a person who was watching the three people across the floor. They watched as there prom date hugged the blonde guy. The person didn't recognize the blonde guy that Michiru was with; they heard other students talking about the blonde guy that came with Michiru. They made there way over to there date, "Here's your drink Ami." The blue haired woman looked into there eyes and smiled, "Thank you Makoto." The brunette looked to the blonde that stood beside Michiru then back to Ami. Ami could tell Makoto was confused by her blonde friend, "Makoto I'd like you to meet my good friend Haruka Tenoh." Makoto bowed slightly to Ami's friend, "Nice to meet you Haruka." The blonde smiled at the brunette, "Like wise."

---------------------------------------

Michiru and Ami sat alone at the table while Haruka and Makoto went to get drinks for the four of them. "Ami…" Michiru looked at the blue and white table cloth, "I…" Ami noticed Michiru was stumbling in her words which didn't happen to often. "How did you get Makoto to come with you?" Michiru quickly changed her sentence; she wanted to tell her friend about her and Haruka but couldn't find the right words. Ami noticed this but didn't say anything about it, "Actually she came to my house and asked me if I wanted to go with her a couple of hours before prom." Ami still couldn't believe that Makoto had asked her; there was something about the brunette that Ami liked, something that nobody else had.

------------------------------------

Haruka and Makoto stood at the wet bar, "Can I get a diet Pepsi and a bottle of water," Makoto ordered her and Ami's drinks. The guy behind the counter gave her her drinks, "Thanks." Makoto stood off to the side so Haruka could order her drinks.

"So how long have you known Michiru?" Makoto and Haruka slowly made there way back to the table. "Since grade seven…I transferred to her glass and we became friends."

"Oh," Makoto didn't know Michiru as well as Ami did but she did notice the lonely look in her eyes when she walked around the halls at school. "You must be very good friends," Haruka looked to the brunette and nodded her head. Makoto remembered the look in her friends eyes when she stepped into the gymnasium with the tall blonde on her arm, she looked so happy, she almost looked like she was glowing. The two of them finally made there way over to the two girls, Makoto handed Ami the water bottle and sat down beside her. Haruka handed Michiru one of the two bottles of water she had got, "I hope you don't mind water?" Michiru took the bottle in her hands and opened it, "That's fine." Haruka sat down beside her and draped her arm on the back of the chair.

------------------------------------

The night went on as the four girls talked about everything and nothing. Occasionally a few students would come over to Michiru and ask her who the handsome blonde she was with and Michiru was more than happy to tell them. This was indeed one of the best nights she has had in a long time; about three years to be exact.

"Do you guys want to dance?" Makoto looked to the three at the table; a very good song began to play from the speakers, one with beat. Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other and smiled, "Sure." They stood from there chairs, "Come on Ami…let's dance the night away." Haruka offered Ami her hand which she took without hesitation. They made there way to the dance floor where almost everybody was, Haruka danced beside Michiru and Ami and Makoto danced beside each other. The music blared from the speakers without stop the rest of the night, everyone around them bounced with the awesome beats that the DJ produced from his sound system.

-------------------------------------

Haruka sat at the table with Makoto while Ami and Michiru went to use the bathroom, the blonde rested her elbows on the table and her head on her hand. "You look tired," Makoto noticed the blonde hadn't said anything in awhile. "Yeah I am…I didn't get much sleep on the plane," she only had gotten four hours of sleep in the past twenty four hours; Haruka stifled a yawn with her hand.

"Why don't you tell Michiru that you're tired…I'm sure she'll understand."

"No…I'll be alright."

"What aren't you going to tell me?" Michiru and Ami just returned from the bathroom and over heard the two. "Nothing," Haruka removed her elbow from the table.

"Haruka is tired," the brunette smiled knowing well enough that the blonde didn't want Michiru to know. "Really?" now that the brunette motioned it she did look tired, "We can go if you want too," the blonde shook her head no. Michiru looked to the clock on the wall of the gymnasium wall, "there's only an hour or so left anyways."

"Come on," she took hold of the blonde's hand and pulled so she'd stand up; Haruka gave in and stood.

"I guess we'll see you at school," Ami stood beside Makoto who still sat. Michiru nodded her head and started to pull the blonde through the crowd of people and making it out side a sort time later.

The sky cleared of its clouds and the moon shined brightly illuminating everything it touched, the stars sparkled making it a beautiful night. Two figures slowly walked side by side on the sidewalk toward a parked car, "It turned out to be a nice night," the taller of the two looked up to the sky; earlier in the day it rained and looked miserable out. "Yeah," the shorter figure look up at the sky also, "Haruka…"

"Hmm…" the taller figure looked to her friend.

"Thanks," Michiru looked to the ground, "for coming back…for going to prom with me."

The blonde smiled at her and put her arm on her shoulder as they continued to walk, "you don't have to thank me Michi…"

"Yeah but…" she felt the need to thank her; after all she traveled such a long ways just to see her. "No buts about it," Haruka silenced her by just looking at her.

They finally arrived at the car, "Do you want me to drive since you're tired," the blonde's eyes looked half closed. "Sure," Haruka couldn't be more then happy to let Michiru drive. Michiru pushed the button on her remote for the car and unlocked the doors and they both got in. "Let's go home," Michiru looked to the blonde who looked like she was almost asleep.

---------------------------------------

The front door of the Kaioh's house opened and in stepped Michiru and Haruka, the house was very quiet and there was a light on in the living room. "My parents must be asleep," Michiru whispered as she undid her one shoe. Haruka shoes were off already, "I'm going to get my suitcase" she had left it in the living room earlier. She quietly made her way into the living room but stopped in the door frame, on the couch slept Michiru's mother Yori, a smile came to her face, _'She waited up for Michiru.'_ The tomboy turned around and went back into the hallway and headed for Michiru who was still taking off her shoes.

"Are you having difficulties with your shoe?" Michiru couldn't kneel with her dress so it made it more of a challenged to get the straps undone. "No…I'll get it eventually," before she could say anything more Haruka knelt down beside her, "Give me your foot please."

"I thought you where getting your suitcase…" Haruka's hand touched her shin and slowly slid down to her sandal, Michiru's breathe caught in her throat and she held it

"I was but someone is sleeping on the couch and I didn't want to disturb them," Haruka gently undid the strap to her sandal and removed it placing it on the ground next to her other one.

The tomboy rose from her kneeling position; intense blue eyes stared at her, "Michiru?" she looked into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes that shinned brightly, "Michi?"

She blinked her eyes as she realized that the blonde had removed her shoe and now looked at her strangely, "hmm…"

"You mom is sleeping on the couch," Haruka looked toward the living room, "she must've stayed up for you."

"Yeah…she does that sometimes," Michiru turned and walked toward the living room, "I'll tell her we are home now." She quietly tip toed into the living room, her mother looked very uncomfortable laying there with a blanket draped over her legs. She bent over slightly and shook Yori's shoulder, "Mom…"

Yori slowly opened her tired eyes and looked to her daughter, "What time is it?" she stretched her bent legs.

"Almost 12:30," she stood up straight. Yori slowly sat up then stood from the couch, "Where's Haruka?"

"She's over there in the hall way," Michiru pointed over by the door way. "Well…I'm going to bed," she yawned and made her way over to the door way, "Good night you two," Yori smiled at the blonde who stood in the hallway.

"Good night," Haruka watched her walk up the stairs before she went into the living room to retrieve her suitcase. She looked every where, _'Where did it go?' _she had left it by the couch when she arrived. "Michiru have you seen my suitcase?" the blonde scratched her chin as she continued to look. Michiru watched the blonde in amusement as she searched for her belongings, "Dad probably put it in the spare bedroom."

"You could have told me that earlier instead of letting me look for it," she looked to her friend who was smiling at her.

"That wouldn't have been as amusing though," her smile grew as she turned around to leave the room. Haruka couldn't help but smile at her retreating form, _'same old Michiru.'_

Haruka followed Michiru up the stairs and down the hall; Michiru stopped at one of the rooms and opened the door then waited for the blonde, "Look what's in front of the bed," sitting on the floor was a large black suit case.

"I'm going to my room now and if you need anything don't hesitate to knock on my door," she left the blonde standing there and made her way to her room which wasn't to far from the blonde's. She quietly shut her door then turned on her light, she leaned against the door and closed her eyes; she could feel her heart beating fast in her ears ever since Haruka touched her leg. Michiru took a deep breath and opened her eyes and made her way to her closet, she carefully unzipped her dress and slowly took it off not wanting to rip or wrinkle it and hanged it on the hanger. She made her way to her make up table and sat down, she slowly undid her hair and brushed out the curls that her hair style caused.

Haruka entered the guest room and closed the door then turned on the light, the room was decorated very simply, nothing special about it. The walls were a light blue with white trim around the top; in the middle was a queen size bed with very comfortable looking blankets. She sat her suit case on the bed and opened it revealing its contents, all she needed for her week long stay at the Kaioh's.

She got changed into her pajamas which consist of a navy blue tank top and black shorts; she couldn't stop yawning. She removed her suitcase from the bed and put it by the dresser then turned off the lights and climbed under the blankets. Not before long the blonde was off in dreamland unlike a certain aqua haired woman in the room just down the hall from her.

Michiru laid in her bed wide awake, she stared at her ceiling like she did so many times before when sleep didn't come to her. She was to excited to sleep, just knowing that Haruka was in the same house as her made her happy.

---------------------------------

The sun shined brightly, not a single cloud could be since for miles. It was a beautiful Sunday morning; the temperature was already hot even though it was only ten o'clock in the morning.

Michiru sat in the kitchen at the table with a half cup of tea slowly cooling off; she looked out the window at the neighbour's tree that swayed slightly with the warm breeze. Today was going to be a beautiful day, a day she wanted to spend outside with a certain blonde who still slept.

"Morning sweetheart," Yori walked into the kitchen with an empty coffee mug.

"Morning," Michiru took a drink of her warm tea. "How come you're up already…I though you'd sleep in at least till eleven or so?" Yori sat her cup in the sink and put some water into it.

"I couldn't sleep anymore," Michiru stood and placed her cup beside her mother's, she didn't want anymore of it now that it was almost cold. Yori nodded her head in understanding and smiled knowing well enough that her not being able to sleep had something to do with there guest, "Haruka is still sleeping?"

"Yeah…she didn't get much sleep the last few days," she leaned against the counter.

"I suppose you and Haruka don't want to come with your dad and me…we're going to go visit your grandparents."

Michiru looked to her mother then looked to the ground, "Not really…I just want to spend some time with her…just me and her." She wanted to spend every waking minute with the blonde, she knew the time the blonde has here will go by really fast, to fast for her likings.

"That's fine Michiru…I'll tell grandma you had company," Yori left the kitchen in search of Kei.

-----------------------------

In the guest bedroom on the bed laid Haruka who was only covered with a sheet, she had her arm resting over her forehead and two teal eyes looked to the ceiling. A yawn escaped her lips, she still felt tired but she should get up and not waste the bed in bed. She removed the sheet and sat up with her legs hanged over the edge, she waited a moment before she stood and made her way to her suit case in search of a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

After getting changed she made her way downstairs where she hope Michiru would be, the house was quiet, no sounds of voices or even the television. Haruka made her way to the living room, sitting on the couch was Michiru who was reading a book. "Morning Michiru," two surprised blue eyes looked up to her and a beautiful smile formed on there lips.

"It's more like good afternoon," Haruka's eyes widen in surprise, "What time is it?" she quickly looked to the clock on the wall, 12:24. "Oh…" she scratched her head, "I guess I over slept."

"I wouldn't worry about it…you need to sleep," Michiru stood and came over to the blonde, "You want some lunch?"

"Sure."

-----------------------------------------

AN: I know its short and it's been over a year since I updated but I hope you enjoyed reading it anyways. If there is any spelling or grammar mistakes let me know please.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

True Love 

_Chapter 16_

AN: I liked to thank all the reviews that you readers have left me, I can't believe I have that many. You are awesome!!

--

Standing in line at a rather popular restaurant were Kei, Michiru and Haruka. "Wow…this place is really busy," Haruka hadn't been to this restaurant in such a long time; the last time was when she was in grade seven or eight which was five years ago.

"It's always busy…mom has made quite a reputation for herself," Michiru smiled, she was very proud of her mother. The three of them finally made there way to the front were a young man stood behind a tall table. "Good evening…name please," he didn't even look up when he said that but when he looked up he was surprised by who was standing there, "Hello Kei, Michiru…I didn't realize you were coming…" the man looked very nervous. "That's alright…Yori must have forgotten we were coming," Kei smiled to the young man, "Oh…we'll find a table for you I am sure."

Ten minutes later the three of them were seated by the kitchen where you could see inside and see all the cooks at work. "So what do you guys want to eat? My treat," Kei looked to the two teenagers that sat with him. "I don't know…what is good here?"

"Everything…" the three of them looked up, standing there was Yori in her white chefs coat. "Well what would the chef suggest?" Haruka smiled. "I'd go with the sashimi …it's Michiru's favorite," Yori sat down on one of the empty chairs at the table. "You guys are really busy tonight…" Kei looked around the crowded restaurant. "Yeah…it's good though…makes the night go by fast." Yori stayed a little while and visited but soon had to return to the kitchen as they needed her help, "I'll be home late tonight…" she bid her farewell and left the three to there meals.

An hour and a half later three empty plates sat on the table waiting to be taken to the dishwasher. "That was really good," Kei wiped his mouth with his napkin then placed it on his plate, "I'm going to say goodbye to Yori…you two can go to the car if you want." Kei left and made his way to the kitchen.

"Should we go to the car?" Haruka looked to Michiru who nodded her head. The two of them left the restaurant and went to the car and waited for Michiru's father which would probably take awhile. They leaned against the car and looked to the sky; you couldn't see many stars from all the lights in the city but you could see some. Haruka had only a few more days left and then she'd have to go back to the United States; she missed Michiru very much over the past three years. Michiru leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder and sighed deeply; "You know that necklace you gave me right before you left?" the corner of the blonde's mouth went up; "Yeah…" she wondered were this was headed. "I never got to thank you for it," Michiru looked up to the blonde who was already looking at her.

"If I remember correctly you did…" Michiru looked serious for a moment as she thought back three years. "Don't you remember?" Haruka smile grew in size, "You gave me something…" Michiru's face went a shade of red, she was lucky that it was dark out. _'Oh…'_

The two went silent, an uncomfortable silences. "Okay kids lets get going," Kei walked over to the car and saved them from the silences. The three got into the car with Michiru behind the wheel and Haruka in the back; no one talked except Kei who tired to start a conversation but got no where. They arrived at home and got out of the car and headed inside, Kei went into his music room leaving the two kids alone. Haruka didn't know what to do so she went into the living room, Michiru followed suit.

"I'm sorry if I made you remember that…" Michiru looked to the blonde who spoke, "You didn't make me remember…I think about that often." This surprised the tomboy; "Really?" she nodded her head then turned and left the room. Haruka went and sat on the couch and looked out the window and waited for her to come back.

After twenty minutes of waiting she went in search of her starting with her bedroom on the second floor. She stood at Michiru's bedroom door which was closed; she lightly tapped on the door and waited for a reply, when she didn't get one she opened it and stepped in. Michiru sat on the floor with her back against her bed with her knees brought to her chest.

"Michiru?" the blonde walked over to her and sat down next to her friend. They sat there the longest time just listening to each others breath and the running fish tank.

"There is something I need to tell you but…" Michiru gripped her knees tighter, "I'm afraid if I tell you…we won't be friends anymore…" she closed her eyes.

"What ever you tell me Michi…I'll still be your friend," Haruka crossed her legs and leaned her back against the bed. "I don't know…" Michiru hesitated; she loved the blonde more then anything she didn't want to lose their friendship not just over some feelings she had. "Come on…try me," Haruka was curious but also nervous of her reply. Michiru took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I…I have fee…lings for some…one."

Haruka looked at her kind of strange, why was that such a hard thing to say, she continued. "Feelings…I shouldn't…have," at this point she opened her closed eyes and looked in the blonde's eyes. "Feelings for a certain friend of mine…I've known them for so long…" Michiru hoped Haruka would get the idea so she didn't have to continue.

"Have I met this person?" Michiru lowered her head in disappointment, "Yes you have…" Haruka thought for a moment but didn't say anything to her.

"They are very nice to me and my family…I can't bare the thought of not being friends with them…" she was starting to get desperate, "You know…never mind…just forget it okay…" Michiru stood from the floor.

"You're not going tell me…" the blonde stood also and crossed her arms over her chest. "No…" she made her way to the door. "Why not…you have me curious now." Michiru reached for the door handle and opened the door slightly, Haruka reached her hand past Michiru and made her stop opening the door all the way and clicked it shut. Haruka's arm was stuck between the door and Michiru's stomach, the blonde's mouth was near Michiru's ear. "Michi?" the hair on her neck stood up straight, "Yes…"

"You know when you kissed me at the airport…" Haruka could fell Michiru's heart racing in her chest "…I kissed you back." Michiru's breath got caught in her throat, she made herself turn around, now she faced the blonde and was very close to her so close that she could feel the blonde's breath. Haruka looked into her eyes and saw happiness and not fear which was a good thing; she didn't want to scare her in anyway, the blonde moved her head very slowly. Before she even got her mouth close enough Michiru moved hers and they meet in a kiss, it wasn't a deep kiss just a little peck on the lips. Michiru smiled as the kiss broke. She had waited for so long for the tomboy and it finally had happened; she leaned against the door with Haruka's hand still around her back.

"So I take it you have feelings for me…?" the blonde leaned her forehead against Michiru forehead. "What was your first clue?"

--

A car pulled into the Kaioh's driveway and they turned off there engine, out step Yori who looked very tired; the lights were off in the house as it was almost one thirty in the morning. Yori quietly made her way inside and up the stairs to her bedroom; she walked past Michiru's room, the door was shut slightly and a light shined into the hallway. Yori poked her head in and saw that the fish tank light was still on which was weird, she looked over to Michiru's bed. A smile formed on her face, lying on the bed was her daughter and Haruka, they looked so cute. Michiru rested her head on the blonde's chest with her arm resting on her stomach while Haruka's head rested on the pillow and her hand was around Michiru's shoulders; they both had content smiles on their faces.

Yori entered the room and tip toed over to the fish tank and turned the light off then left just as quietly.

--

Michiru and her father stood in the middle of a large stage facing the empty chairs of the auditorium that would be filled tomorrow night. Michiru held onto her violin with a very tight grip, she was so nervous about tomorrow her stomach was doing flips. "Do you want to do that song again?" Kei looked to his daughter, he was very proud of her for just being able to get up on stage and play in front of thousands, it takes a lot of courage and nerve. "Sure," Michiru raised her violin to her shoulder and waited for her father to begin.

Behind the curtains of the stage stood a blonde who looked out to the two standing beside each other, the two of them played the violin so well together. Haruka knew Michiru would do very well tomorrow night; the audience would just love her. The song ended just as fast as it began, Michiru lowered her violin to her side and let out her breathe she was holding. "Are we done?" she was starting to get tired, they've been rehearsing all afternoon and she started to get hungry. "Yes sweetheart we are done," Kei smiled at her, "You and Haruka can go home now if you want I need to stay and work on some things." Michiru was glad to hear that. She turned and made her way backstage where a certain blonde waited patiently for her. Michiru found her leaning against one of the many walls with her arms crossed over her chest, the blonde smiled as Michiru made her way over to her. "We can finally go now." Haruka put her arms down and stuck her hands in her pockets, "That's good I'm starting to get hungry." They looked to the rather large clock on the wall, 5:30. Michiru put her violin in her case, "Do you want to get something to eat or wait until we get home?"

"What do you got at home?"

"Mom probably cooked us something…" she picked up her case. "Your mom's cooking is very good," Haruka smiled as Michiru slid her arm through hers. "Home it is then."

--

Michiru stood in the kitchen and took out the prepared supper her mother prepared while Haruka sat the table for two people. Michiru brought a plate full of sashimi over to the table; sashimi was her favourite food in the world. "Looks delicious, your mom is quite the artist," the platter looked well presented, a feast for your eyes. They sat down and began eating there dinner in a comfortable silence.

Afterward Haruka helped Michiru wash the dishes and put them away, in the frigde was a plate with left overs for Kei who still hadn't returned home. "Are you going to be able to sleep tonight?" the blonde looked to her friend who was trying to get a stubborn dish clean. "Probably not.." Michiru felt sick just thinking about the proformance tomorrow night in front of all those strangers. "I can guarantee you that you will do fine…just like when you preformed at your grandparents anniversary party," Haruka put one of the dried plates in the cupboard. "Yeah but that was only a small audience and I knew most of them." Michiru pulled the drain in the sink and wiped her hands on the tea towel that Haruka held. "At least my father will be right beside me," Michiru left the kitchen and went into the living room; Haruka put down the towel and followed her into the living room. They sat very close on the couch, Michiru intertwined there fingers and closed her eyes trying to clam her stomach.

--

Michiru sat at her makeup table and looked at herself in the mirror, she just finished putting her makeup on for this evening. Her stomach started to do flips as the time slowly ticked by; soon she'd be standing in front of a large audience, an audience of complete strangers. She turned slightly in her chair and faced her closet where she could see her beautiful dress she was going to wear. It was a beautiful white dress with spaghetti straps and a cute little design around the chest and back of the dress; her mom helped her pick it out a few months ago. She stood from her chair and went over to her dress, her hair and makeup was done now all she had left to do was put on her dress and she'd be ready. She took the dress of its hanger and carefully put it on; it felt very smooth and silky against her naked flesh. She stood in front of her full length mirror that hung on her door in the closet; everything was in its right place.

Haruka stood in front of the large mirror in the bathroom trying to fix her sticking up hair that refused to stay down; she had just finished having a shower and felt refreshed and ready for the long night ahead of her. Her outfit hung on the hanger that was on a hook on the door, she'd wear the same outfit as she wore to Michiru's prom. She'd hope it'd match Michiru dress, she didn't tell her what the colour was but she figured it might be white. The blonde took her outfit off its hanger after she won the battle with her hair and got ready.

Michiru opened her door and stepped into the hall way, she walked past the bathroom door which opened revealing the blonde in her black suit and white tie; they locked eyes. Michiru looked so gorgeous with her hair done up really nice and the dress she wore looked amazing on her, it showed off her lovely curves very nicely. "You look beautiful Michiru…"

She lowered her head as she could feel her face blush, "Thank you." The two made there way down the hallway and downstairs where Kei and Yori waited for them.

"Wow Michiru…you look so beautiful and grown up," Kei looked at his beautiful baby girl who wasn't his little girl anymore. Michiru looked so grown up, so mature; it pleased her parents very much. Haruka stayed in the hall way as Michiru entered the living room, she didn't want to intrude. "Aren't you going to come in here Haruka?" Yori notice the blonde didn't want to come in the living room with Michiru, Haruka smiled at her and walked into the room next to her friend. "You look very nice this evening," Yori thought she looked very handsome but didn't think it be right to call a girl handsome. "Thanks," Haruka put her hands in her pockets just out of comfort, "You and Kei look very nice too…" Yori had on an elegant black dress that did up around the neck with an empire waist design with side bow; Kei wore a black suit, and a white crossover collar shirt.

"We better get going," Michiru was very nervous and she didn't want to be late for her and her father's first concert together, "Yes of course dear." The four of them got into Yori's car and drove off toward the concert hall, the ride was very quiet no one wanted to talk each one had there own thoughts. Yori pulled the car into an underground parking lot and they all got out, some faster then others. Haruka stood by the door waiting for someone to get out of the back seat, she bent slightly and looked into the car; Michiru looked very pale, she held onto the seatbelt very tightly not wanting to let go. "Michiru?" the blonde looked concerned for her friend; Michiru didn't say anything or move. Haruka got back into the car and sat next to her, the blonde took Michiru's hand in her own and rubbed her thumb over her hand. "Are you going to be alright Michi?" Haruka looked into scared eyes; Michiru nodded her head and griped the blonde's hand tightly. The tomboy got out first with Michiru following her still holding hands, Kei and Yori looked to her uncertain, "Is everything alright?"

"I'll…be fine," Michiru's hand shook, she felt like she'd throw up her small supper she ate; her parents nodded their heads and left the two. "Do you want to go inside now?"

"Do I have a choice…?" Michiru took a deep breath and slowly followed her parents, she still held onto the tomboy's hand not wanting to let go.

--

Michiru sat on a rather comfortable couch in the dressing room looking at her closed violin case. She could hear the people in the auditorium waiting for their performance; her stomach was doing so many flips. A knock on the door interrupted the noise of the people talking, "Come in," the door opened revealing her smiling blonde friend who looked so good in her outfit. She came over to the nervous woman and sat down beside her and took her hand in her own, "Ready to pass out yet?" Michiru's eyes widen which caused the tomboy to grin, "Sorry I couldn't resist." Michiru closed her eyes trying not to think of what she was going to do in less then an hour. The two sat there holding hands for quite awhile before a knock at the door cause the two to jump in surprise, they both had there eyes closed. "Come in," the door opened and in stuck Kei's head. "Are you ready sweetheart?" Kei could see the nervousness in his daughter's eyes; he was just as nervous he hadn't given a concert in along time. "As ready as I'll ever be," she stood from the couch letting go of Haruka's hand and opened up her violin case getting out her violin. Haruka stood from the couch and followed the two Kaioh's out of the dressing room; she knew Michiru would do fine once she started to play. Haruka bid her farewell to Michiru and Kei and went and found her seat next to Yori in the front row.

Backstage was very noisy, every one was running this way and that way. Michiru wondered why they were such in a hurry it's not like they had to go on stage in front of thousands and perform. "It's just like we rehearsed Michiru…okay…you will do just fine…" Kei took Michiru's shaking hand in his own, "Just remember sweetheart…I'm going to be there right beside you….and I'm just as nervous as you," this surprised Michiru, he didn't even look nervous.

The audience was directed to find their seats as the concert was about to begin, Kei stood behind the curtain waiting to go on stage when he was announced, he tightened his hands into fist to keep them from shaking uncontrollable. Michiru stood off to the side and watched her father, she'd never seen him when he was about to go on stage; it encouraged her. Kei walked between the curtains and stepped on stage, the auditorium thunder in applause as he took the stage; it had been over five years since his last concert, he still had adoring fans. Kei smiled and brought his violin up under his chin and began to play a very nice melody that everyone wouldn't soon forget. The music slowly came to an end and was replaced by an eruption of clapping; Kei smiled and bowed to his audience then walked over to the microphone. "Thank you for coming…it's been a long time since I've been on stage and I really didn't know how much I missed being up here…" a truly happy smile formed on the man's mouth. "I have a special treat for you all tonight…my daughter is going to join me on stage and play a few songs with me." Back stage Michiru's heart raced she could feel her heart beat in her ears, her stomach tightened and the feeling of throwing up came to her again. "I'd like to introduce you all to my daughter, Michiru…" Kei looked over to where Michiru was supposed to come out. Michiru took a deep breath and walked out on stage, the crowd clapped as she made her way to her father who stood in the middle. Once she stood beside her father she politely bowed to the audience, her stomach was still doing flips and wouldn't stop until she was back in the dressing room. Kei whispered to his daughter, "Ready?" Michiru nodded her head and Kei brought his violin up to his shoulder again followed by Michiru. He started the song off and Michiru followed suit keeping in tune with her father, the two made beautiful music. Michiru couldn't bare the looks of the audience so she closed her eyes and she soon forgot about them and she started to relax if that was even possible.

The concert went on for almost two hours; Michiru had done two solos. The first solo was fabulous but the second one everyone stood and applauded; the worse thing that could happen to a violinist would be the sound of a loud ping, one of the strings on her violin snapped. Michiru swallowed hard, of all the places for it to snap it had to happen on stage in front of a large crowd. She kept her eyes closed and continued to play even though she had to change her music, music that was even better then before, music that everyone was taken back by, it was so good and unique.

The concert finally ended and the audience seemed to really enjoy themselves as they all clapped for the two performers. Yori and Haruka slowly made their way backstage which was a difficult task considering everyone was heading the opposite direction. Once they made it back stage they found the two in there dressing room, "That was spectacular you two…you guys give me goose bumps," Kei smiled at his wife while Michiru looked to the blonde who stood beside her mother who hadn't said anything. Yori walked into the room and sat on the comfy couch and crossed her legs, "I bet you guys are glad that is over?" two sighs of relief were the only answer which made Yori giggle.

Michiru stared into Haruka's eyes they both smiled at the same time, "Haruka and I are going to go…" Michiru didn't take her eyes off the blonde as she told her parents.

"Don't you two want to come to the party?" Usually after every concert Kei's manager arranged a small gathering of friends just to try and relax Kei, he really enjoyed being around his friends and family.

"Not really…I want to spend as much time with Haruka as I can before she leaves," Michiru broke eye contact with the blonde and looked to her mother. Yori noticed the plea in her daughter's eyes, "Just come for a little while then you two can go." Michiru looked disappointed at her then looked again at the blonde, "Do you mind if we just go for awhile?"

"I don't care…where ever you go I'll follow," the blonde smiled at her.

The four of them got into the car and drove to the party that Kei's manager was giving which wasn't to far from the theater. They parked near the building and got out; the party was on the top floor of the building. The four entered and immediately they were surrounded with people, this made Haruka uncomfortable so she maneuvered her way out of the crowd and over to the side lines sort of speak. After about twenty minutes or so Michiru was getting annoyed with all the questions from fans that were lucky enough to get invited; she looked around for a certain blonde but couldn't find her, she made her way through the crowd that was more interested in her father then with her which was fine with her because she'd had something better to do. Michiru caught a glimpse of blonde on the balcony so she made her way outside; Haruka leaned against the cement railing and look over the edge at the passing cars below.

Michiru stood beside her and leaned her head on her shoulder, "What you doing out here Ruka?" The blonde looked to her friend on her shoulder and smiled, "I thought I'd be in the way of your fans."

"I think I'd take you over my fans…" Michiru closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze blowing in her face. "Really?" Haruka put her arm around the girl's waist, "Yup…in a heart beat." They stayed on the balcony for awhile before Yori found them, "Hey you two, I've been looking all over for you," she came up to them and stood beside her daughter, "You two look like you're about to fall asleep." It was almost eleven, the two wouldn't mind going to bed, "Why don't you guys take the car and go home…your father and I will take a cab."

Michiru looked to Haruka, "want to go?" Haruka nodded her head she was getting tired and it would be a very long day tomorrow; the blonde had to leave in a very short while, twenty hours in fact.

--

Two figures sat on the couch, one sat up straight while the other leaned their head against the others shoulder; the television flickered the two weren't really paying attention to it. "I wish you didn't have to leave…this week has gone by to fast," the smaller of the two played with the others hand. "I know but I have to…" they leaned there head against the others. "You'll come back …?" she stopped what she was doing and waited for a reply from the blonde. "I don't want to promise you something and then break that promise," the blonde stopped leaning her head on the other girls and waited for her to say something which didn't come. "Michi?"

Michiru sat there not wanting to say a word; she started to get this feeling in the bottom of her stomach a feeling she didn't like. "Michiru…" Haruka knew she didn't want to hurt her best friend but she also didn't want to make a promise then break it.

"I promise I'll come back," a happy smile formed on Michiru's face, the feeling she felt a few minutes ago slowly faded away; a comfortable silence came over them.

--

The front door to the Kaioh's house unlocked and opened revealing Kei and Yori; they stepped in and closed the door behind them. "That was a nice evening," Kei bent over and undid his shoes, "Yes it was."

Yori made her way into the house; she looked into every room as she walked by, she stopped at the doorway of the living room. Kei soon followed his wife into the house and noticed she stopped at the living room and had a smile on her face. Kei looked into the room, sitting on the couch was his daughter and Haruka, they both slept. Michiru rested her head against the blonde's shoulder while Haruka had her head rested against the back of the couch and on Michiru's head.

"They look so adorable…" Yori's smile deepened, she was happy that her daughter had such a good friend that cared for her. Yori walked into the room and took a blanket off of the chair and draped it over the two and click off the television that was still on. She made her way over to her husband who waited for her, "Ready for bed dear?" Kei smiled at his loving wife and took hold of her hand and gently kiss it, "Yes dear."

--

Two teal coloured eyes opened to the sound of chirping birds, her eye sight was blocked by aqua coloured hair. Haruka lifted her head and soon regretted it as soon as a shot of pain went to her neck; she took her free hand and started to rub the knick in her neck. A small groan came from the other girl; it was her turn to find out she had a knick in her neck.

"Morning sleepy heads," the two looked to the left were Yori stood smiling. "Morning," they said in unison; Haruka covered her mouth as she yawned.

"What time is it mom?" Michiru looked outside; the sun was shining brightly, "9:50…" Michiru took off the blanket that was over them and sat on the edge of the couch and looked back at the blonde who looked like she still was half asleep. Today was the last day she would be able to spend with the blonde until she had to return home to North America. She stood from the couch and offered the blonde her hand which the blonde took.

"What?" the blonde looked to Michiru who was really staring at her, "Nothing…" Michiru couldn't help but smile Haruka's hair was having issues; the one side of the blonde's hair was sticking up, really sticking up. Haruka looked at her not sure of what she was looking at but didn't say anything.

"Are you guy's hungry? I can make some breakfast if you'd like," Yori looked to the two.

"That would be great Yori," Haruka stomach growled in anticipation of what was about to come; Yori left the two and went into the kitchen to cook for her family.

Michiru and Haruka went upstairs to get changed, Michiru went into her room and Haruka went into the bathroom. The blonde looked at her self in the mirror, her hair was sticking up straight almost, "So that is why she was staring at me," she talked to her self.

After she fought with her hair Haruka went back downstairs and into the kitchen were a wonderful aroma started to fill the house, "Something smells good." Yori smiled as Haruka entered the kitchen, the blonde sat at the table and waited for Michiru to come down which wasn't very long.

--

The sun shined brightly in the sky not a fluffy cloud could be seen, the birds chirped happily as they looked for food. Two silhouette's walked under the shadows of the trees; the one had there arm linked with the other as they slowly made there way down the street. "It's such a beautiful day," the shorter of the two looked up to the other.

"Yeah it sure is." The two walked a little while with out saying a word but just enjoying each others company.

The sound of laughter echoed from down the street as a group of teenage girls made there way toward the two silhouettes. "Hey! There's Michiru with some cute guy…" the blonde with the piggy tails shouted at her friends; all the girls looked to were Usagi pointed. Once they saw the two from a distance Usagi and Minako raced to them leaving Makoto, Rei and Ami behind.

Michiru spotted the familiar group of girls coming their way and smiled; she tightened her grip on the blonde's arm. "Here comes Usagi and Minako," before she got the last girl's name out of her mouth the two were already to them.

"Hello Michiru," Usagi looked to Michiru then looked to the blonde on her arm and smiled. "Hello Usagi…Minako," the two blondes warmly smiled.

"Who's your friend?" Michiru giggled at the blonde; of course she'd ask that. The two blondes started at the tall blonde not saying anything, this made Haruka feel slightly uncomfortable but they were very cute girls.

The three other girls finally made it to them, "Hi Haruka, Michiru," Ami kindly smiled at her two good friends. Usagi and Minako looked surprised at Ami, "You know him?" Ami could feel her face turning red so she just smiled and put her head down slightly knowing well enough that he was a in fact she.

"Yes I know Haruka…I used to go to school with…"

Minako interrupted her, "You mean you know a hot guy and you never told us about it."

Haruka looked back and forth between the two girls, "I hate to burst your bubble but…" Michiru poked her in the arm and looked at her and winked, she didn't want to spoil there fun they were having.

"Hey you two leave Ami alone," Makoto talked in a loud voice causing Ami's face to deepen in its colour. Everyone knew Ami was easily red faced by such a topic.

"Usagi...Minako…Rei," the three looked to Michiru, "this is my very good friend Haruka Tenoh."

The three girls all stared again at the tall blonde, "Nice to meet you."

Minako moved closer to Michiru and whispered in her eat, "Where'd you find such a handsome guy?" A smile formed on Michiru's lips "Actually she found me…" her smile deepened as she looked at Minako's confused face.

The long blonde haired girl looked to Haruka then back to Michiru who still smiled, "Wait a minute…Haruka is…a girl?" Michiru nodded her head. Minako looked to the taller blonde and grinned sheepishly, "But you look like a guy…a hot one at that."

Haruka shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry to disappoint you." Minako had a blank look on her face as she thought. "So Michiru and you are…together?"

"Do you guys want to join us for some ice cream?" Usagi was getting impatient she wanted her ice cream treat.

The walk to the ice cream store was rather quiet, Haruka and Michiru walked behind the group of girls so they could talk. "Are you ever going to tell them?" Michiru shrugged her shoulders but didn't say anything. They got to the store and ordered their treats; Usagi ordered the biggest ice cream there. Once all seven of them received there ice cream they headed for the near by park; Rei, Minako and Usagi sat on the swings while Ami, Makoto Michiru and Haruka sat at a picnic table not to far from the swings.

"When are you returning to America Haruka?"

"Too soon," Michiru answered for the blonde; she didn't want her to leave she wanted her to stay for ever. Haruka looked to Michiru with a sad look in her eyes, "I leave tonight.

"You're coming back right?" Even though Makoto just met the tomboy a few days ago she really started to like her.

"I promised Michiru I would."

--

Haruka and Michiru spent the rest of the afternoon with the girls; when they were about to leave they all gave Haruka a hug and told her to come back soon. Haruka really liked Michiru's friends; they were all so nice to her.

The two of them sat in the back yard of the Kaioh's house, they sat on a swing built for two that was attached to the tree; Michiru rested her head against the blonde's shoulder. The sun would soon disappear over the horizon making the sky a beautiful pinky purple colour; tomorrow was going to be a gorgeous day.

A sigh escaped Michiru's mouth as she looked to the sky that slowly turned black, "What's the matter Michiru?"

"You are leaving soon…" Michiru intertwined there hands; the blonde should have guessed what she was sighing over. "Well I don't leave for another," she looked to her watch on her arm; it was fifteen minutes to nine "…two hours" her flight left at eleven thirty.

The two sat on the swing until Yori found them, "I hate to be the barrier of bad news but shouldn't you start getting packed Haruka?" The look in the tomboy's eyes said it all she didn't want to leave her friend.

She stood from the swing much to her and Michiru's dismay. "Yeah I guess you are right…"

Haruka stood in the guest bedroom that she spelt in since she arrived; sitting on the bed were all her clothes, she wondered how she would get them all to fit in her suitcases. Michiru had disappeared for awhile leaving the blonde to pack.

"Here Ruka…" a picture was shoved into her hands; it was a picture of her and Michiru on prom night just before they left. "Thanks Michi," she placed the picture on top of her suitcase that was nearly packed then turned to face her.

"Well…" she scratched her head not knowing what to say. Michiru came closer to the blonde and put her arms around her resting her head on her chest; in turn Haruka put her arms around her and rested her head on top of her head. "You will come back right?" she tightened her grip and closed her eyes. The blonde smiled at such a silly question, "I already told you I would."

"I know but I just had to ask again."

"Michiru…Haruka…" Kei stood in the doorway of her room with a questioning look in his eyes; the way they were holding each other was kind of _'different.'_

"It's time to go." The three words that Michiru was dreading to hear where spoken, she let go of the blonde so she could get her suitcases.

The ride to the airport was in silence, the two young girls sat in the backseat of Yori's car; Michiru tightly held onto the blonde's hand. When the airport came into view Michiru started to get this awful feeling in her stomach, the kind of feeling that you're never going to see this person again, that the love of your life will never return to you.

The four of them made there way inside the airport, Michiru held onto Haruka's hand like her life depended on it. Haruka checked her bags in, now all she had to do was wait for her airline to be called which wasn't a very long wait.

"Well Haruka…" Yori gave her a hug, "it was so nice of you to come," Yori moved her mouth closer to her ear, "Thanks so much for being Michiru's friend…I can tell she really loves you." A red tinge came to Haruka's face, "Thanks for letting me come."

It was Kei's turn; he gave her a hand shake and patted her on the back. "You must come back and visit us and bring your father" Haruka smiled and nodded her head, "Of course."

After the two said there goodbyes they left the two girls alone so they could say goodbye to each other. They slowly walked hand in hand to the metal detectors, "I guess this is good bye…sweetheart," they stopped and looked at one another. Michiru liked the way Haruka called her sweetheart, it made her heart skip a beat.

'_I don't want you to go…'_ without warning Michiru hugged the blonde tightly and buried her head in her chest. Haruka smiled sadly and brought her hand up to the back of Michiru's head and patted it. "I'll be back I promise." This gave little hope to Michiru but it was the only hope she had. Haruka gently kissed her on the forehead, Michiru looked up into teal eyes.

"I have to go now…"

Michiru hesitantly let go of her "Okay…" it was no more then a whisper. Over the PA they announced Haruka's flight again and she really had to go. Haruka bent her head slightly and gently kissed Michiru's mouth which she returned just a gently; she didn't want to let the blonde go she wanted to stay like this forever. She only kissed the blonde twice; she wanted to kiss her more but the stupid PA announced the flight again. The kiss ended, "I'll be seeing you then?"

Michiru hugged her one last time then let her go, "Yeah."

Haruka smiled one last time then turned and walked through the metal detectors and onto her destination. Michiru watched as Haruka left her, she watched as the plane took off. The feeling she had earlier started to creep up on her again, _'Will I ever see you again Ruka?'_

--

So what do you think?? Is it still good?? The next chapter is already started and it is going to get really interesting from here on out.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

True Love

_Chapter 17_

Michiru sat at the table in the kitchen with her parents; they flipped through pictures of children that Michiru had brought with her. "They are all so cute," Yori didn't realized just how many children didn't have families. Michiru stopped at one of pictures, "This is her…" she held up the picture so her parents could see. "Oh…she is so beautiful," both her parents smiled.

Michiru had moved out of her parent's house three years ago and now lived in an apartment building on the out shirts of the city. She had made quite I name for herself with the help of her father in the music world; she did her first concert by herself at the age of twenty and recorded three CD's in the past eight years and they all were successful on the classical music charts. She also had painted many pictures over the course of her career too and they also are selling at top dollar to art galleries around the world.

"I still can't believe you want to do this sweetheart," Yori looked at her daughter who had grown up so much; she now was twenty six years old and accomplished quite a lot.

"Yes I am quite sure…it feels like I'm missing something in my life," Michiru still stared at the picture in her hands.

"Why not get an animal…like a dog or cat?" Kei looked to his daughter. "Dad I already went through this with you…" Michiru's parent's were concerned for there daughter; what she wanted to do was a very big step in the young woman's life.

"Have you met her yet?" a happy smile formed on Michiru's mouth. "Yes…"

_-- Flashback--_

The young woman stood in front of the orphanage and could here the screaming and laughter of children, she took a deep breath and made her way inside the building. She sat on one of the chairs in the hall way and waited for the one in charge.

"Michiru Kaioh?" an older man stood a few feet away from her; he was quite tall with snow white hair and wore glasses. Michiru stood, "Yes."

"Please come with me…" she followed him to an office down the hall, he opened the door and let her enter first. By the window was a wooden desk and sitting behind the desk was a young looking woman with very dark purple almost black hair. The woman looked up as Michiru entered the room and kindly smiled, "Welcome Miss Kaioh…" she stood from her desk and came over to her and shook her hand. "Thanks…"

"Please have a seat…" she offered her a chair by the desk; the woman went and sat behind her desk once more. "So…we have a lot to talk about."

--

Michiru stood by an open door that lead into the activity room of the orphanage; inside some of the children were coloring in there books while others painted and played with building blocks. In a corner of the room sat a little girl who stared out the window watching the birds fly by, she looked very serious. Michiru smiled at the girl that sat all by herself, she knew that this little girl was very shy and didn't talk much; she loved to draw pictures of animals and was pretty good at it too.

"Do you want to go talk to her?" The woman with the dark coloured hair stood next to her, Michiru nodded her head. "Do you want to talk to her in a private room or…"

"I'll talk to her in this room if that is alright?" she looked to the woman who nodded her head. Michiru left the door way and made her way to the little girl, on her way over she noticed the pictures on the wall that the children had drawn they all were very good. By the time Michiru reached the little girl her stomach was doing flips and many thoughts were going through her head of rejection from this child.

"Hello there…" two big eyes of purple looked up at her for a mere second then back out the window. Michiru took one of little chairs and sat next to the girl but not to close that it made the girl feel uncomfortable. "What are you looking at?" she looked outside and saw the beautiful blue sky and the few clouds that floated by. "The animal shaped clouds…" this dark haired little girl had quite a good imagination at just the age of four and a half. "See that one…"she pointed to one of the fluffy clouds that had an almost elephant shape to it, "it looks like a baby elephant."

"Wow…you are good…what does that one over there look like?" Michiru pointed to the one beside the elephant. "That looks like a…." she tapped her finger on her chin as she thought, "bear."

The two of them spent an hour looking out the window naming the animals they spotted in the sky. Michiru was so involved in naming names she lost track of time but it didn't matter to her, it felt right to be here with this little girl; it filled the gap in her life she was missing.

_-- End Flashback --_

"Do we get to meet her?" Yori was excited; she was going to be a grandmother. She never told anyone but she looked forward to being a grandparent, every time she saw an older women playing with her little grandchild at the shopping mall or at the parks. It brought a sad note to her knowing Michiru would never have children being that she wasn't into guys but now all that is in the past.

"Yes of course you and dad can…she will be after all, your grandchild." Kei and Yori smiled so happily at there child who would soon become a mother. "We will be grandparents…" Kei thought very hard about this, he loved being a father and he surely would love being a grandparent; having little hands hold onto his bigger hand, it brought much joy to him.

"It will be awhile before I can officially adopt her…it will take some time," Michiru was sad about that part but she still was happy she could go see the girl anytime.

"Do you guys want to go see her tomorrow? That's if you're not to busy…" Kei and Yori were just waiting for her to say this. "Of course we will...I'm really want to see her…"

"Alright…I'll call there tomorrow and see what they say then I'll call you and let you guys know," Michiru was excited, she knew her parents would fall in love with her the moment they meet her.

--

The Kaioh's stood in front of the orphanage just like Michiru did a few months ago, Yori held onto her husband hand as the three of them entered the building. Michiru walked ahead of her parents as they made there way to the second floor of the building, she was excited but also scared of how she will react when she meets her parents. "I have to warn you mom dad she is very shy and takes a while to trust people…" it took Michiru may visits to gain her trust and for her even to talk to her. The three of them stopped at a door that had the word _'Activity Room'_ on it; Michiru opened the door quietly and told her parents to wait here. Michiru found her instantly, she sat at one of the tables with a few children; she walked over to her without her noticing that she was here. "Wow…you guys are quite the artist," two purple eyes looked up to her and grew in surprise, "Michiru!!'

"Hey sweetheart…." Michiru knelt down so she was eye level with her; she received a huge tight hug from the little one.

"It's about time you visit me…I was waiting…" Michiru couldn't help but smile.

"I have someone here that wants to meet you…" the little one looked to her uncertainly then looked past her out of curiosity, "Really?"

"Yup…you want to meet them?" the little girl nodded her head unsurely. "Alright…do you want to come with me then?" Michiru held out her hand for her to take which she did. The two of them made there way through the room and over to the door, standing on the other side was Kei and Yori who watched there daughter come back with a little girl on her hand, it looked so cute and natural like she's done it many times before. Michiru opened the slightly closed door and stepped through, "Mom Dad…I'd like you to meet," Michiru looked down into purple eyes, "Hotaru." the little girl stood very close to Michiru's leg almost hiding behind it. Yori knelt down so she'd be eye level with Hotaru, "Hello Hotaru…I'm Yori Kaioh and this guy over," she pointed to Kei, "is Kei Kaioh my husband." The little girl smiled but looked very unsure at her and the man; she leaned closer to Michiru and gripped her leg very tight. Michiru could feel that Hotaru felt very uncomfortable, she knelt down with some difficulty and wrapped her arm around Hotaru's small shoulders, "Are you alright sweetheart?" Hotaru shook her head no; Michiru picked her up and hugged her ever so gently. Yori and Kei had a worried look on their faces, "Did I do something wrong?" Michiru smiled at her mother, "No…she is just very shy that is all…has nothing to do with you mom," she tried to reinsure her parents but they still looked hurt. Hotaru rested her chin on Michiru's shoulder and looked into the room where she just came from, she didn't mean to hurt there feelings it just happened; she couldn't help being shy toward people she didn't know, it was just something she was born with.

--

The Kaioh's spent the rest of the day there getting to know Hotaru better; by the time they had to leave she wasn't as shy around them as before. Michiru stood beside Hotaru's bed were the little girl was just about ready for sleep, "Good night sweetheart…" she bent over and kissed her on the head which in turn Hotaru hugged her around the neck very tightly, "Are you coming back?" Every time she said goodnight to her she always asked that question. "Of course…don't I always come back?" she sat on the bed beside her, Hotaru nodded her head, "Well isn't that good enough?" she shook her head no. Michiru raised her eyebrows, "No? Why do you say that?"

"I want to go with you…" Hotaru pointed to Michiru; this took her back a bit, it was the first time that Hotaru had said that to her; Michiru got this warm feeling inside her which made her smile. "I'm glad you want to sweetie… I really am," she kissed her on the forehead again then stood, "I will be back…you can count on it okay…" with that said she tucked her in bed and turned on her nightlight then left the room and went to go find her parents.

By the time she found her parent's tears rolled down her face, she was so happy it moved her to tears. Yori noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks, "Sweetheart?" she came over to her and gave her a hug, "Are you alright?" Michiru nodded her head yes,

"Hotaru…she wants to go home with me…she wants to live with me…" Kei came over to the two girls and hug them both at the same time, "That's good to hear dear…that is really good."

--

Michiru unlocked the door to her apartment and opened the door; she held a little suit case in her one hand. Standing beside her was a little girl who held her teddy bear; the little one was very excited to be here with Michiru. "Shall we go in?" she looked down to the girl who nodded her head and went right into the apartment with out hesitation. Michiru watched as Hotaru looked around the room and out the windows; the orphanage had aloud Hotaru to stay with her until the adoption was complete which would be in a couple of months. "Hotaru lets go check out your room…" the little girl ran over to her and took her hand; they walked down a hallway past Michiru's room and to a door that was closed. Michiru opened the door and let the little one in; the look on her face was so adorable. The room was painted a light purple with light grey carpet; her bed had a dark purple comforter with white sheets with lots of teddy bears sitting on top waiting for a little girl. She smiled as Hotaru checked out her new bedroom, "Is this all for me?" the four and half year old looked to her soon to be new mother.

"Yes it is sweetheart…" Hotaru ran over to her and jumped in her waiting arms for a big hug.

"Are you hungry?" it was getting near dinner time. Hotaru nodded her head, "Yup."

"Good…I'm making soba noodles…you want some?" Hotaru hugged her even tighter, she loved soba noodles they were her favourite.

--

It's been six months since Hotaru had been living with Michiru, it's been nice to wake in the morning and see her smiling face; it warmed Michiru's heart.

Michiru sat on a stool facing a blank canvas she had an urge to paint for awhile but nothing seemed to come to mind. She dunked her brush in the green water paint and brought it to the canvas; she painted a few circles.

"Mama…" a sniffle came from behind her.

Michiru turned slightly, "Hotaru…?" The little one just recently started calling her mama which made Michiru's heart beat faster.

The small girl held onto her hand and tears ran down her checks, Michiru put her brush into a glass of water and came over to her daughter. She knelt down beside her, "What happened sweetheart?" Hotaru slowly moved her hand and showed Michiru; there was a rather long cut but it wasn't too deep.

"How'd you get that?" Hotaru shrugged her shoulders. "Well let's get a bandage on that."

Michiru took the girl in her arms and carried her to the bathroom and sat her on the counter; she looked in one of the cupboards and retrieved a box of bandages and some Polysporin to help it heal faster. She gently put some of the cream on the cut and then placed a bandage on it. "Is that better?" Hotaru looked to the bandage then to Michiru, a happy smiled formed on her lips, "Yeah."

"Good," she helped her daughter off the counter, "Now go play." She smiled as Hotaru ran to her room. Michiru put everything back in its rightful place in the cupboard then went back to her painting room. She entered the room and looked at what she had accomplished on her canvas; she stopped dead in her tracks. Two familiar green eyes stared back at her. _'Why do I always do that?'_ She took the canvas off the stand and put it with the others against the wall; she needed to stop painting pictures of her.

--

"Are you ready to go to Makoto and…?"

"Yeah!" Hotaru cut Michiru off, she loved going over to Makoto's; the two really hit it off when they first met. Michiru grabbed their coats and off they went. Makoto and Ami invited them over for dinner; it was a rare thing that the both of them were home. Makoto worked at Michiru's mother's restaurant as a pastry chef and sometimes a sous chef; she loved her job, the only down fall was she was hardly home. Ami was going to school; she was working on her degree to become a doctor. She had only a month left until her exams, she was really stressed out.

Makoto stood in her well equipped kitchen; she was chopping, stirring and cooking all at the same time. Someone knocked on the door, "Ami!" the brunette looked to Ami's bedroom door which was closed slightly.

"Ami!" no response, Makoto rolled her eyes in annoyance, Ami's been avoiding her for the past month. She asked her what was bothering her but she never did get a straight answer.

Makoto opened the apartment door, "Hello Michiru…" she looked down to the little girl who held her mother's hand and smiled, "Hello my little baker…" she knelt down and tickled Hotaru. Michiru could see why Hotaru like the brunette so much. When Hotaru first met Ami and Makoto she hid behind Michiru's legs, it was very cute. Makoto asked if she'd help her in the kitchen; the first time Michiru was in the kitchen with them because Hotaru wasn't sure about the brunette but now she could be in the kitchen with Makoto all by herself.

"Where's Ami?" Michiru put their coats in the closet in the hallway.

Makoto looked to Ami's bedroom, "Where else would she be?" a sad expression came over her. She sighed in defeat then went into the kitchen with her little helper while Michiru went to Ami's bedroom. She lightly tapped on the door and got no response. She opened the door, the room was rather dark the only light was from Ami's desk were she sat.

"Ami?" Michiru moved closer to her friend; Ami rested her head on her desk. Ami was sound asleep. Michiru smiled at her over worked friend, "Ami…" she touched her shoulder which made her jump. "Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you." Ami looked at her for a moment before she said anything, "Hi."

Michiru couldn't help but giggle, Ami had a sticky note stuck in her hair. "What?"

"Nothing…" Michiru reached forward and removed it for her. "How come you are in here and not out there helping Makoto like you usually do?" Ami looked down at her over crowded desk and sighed. "I have too much to do…my exam is coming up shortly," she sighed again, "And I am not on good terms with her." This surprised Michiru, when they fought with each other they usually made up the next day or so.

"What happened?" Michiru sat on the bed and faced her.

"I went to see her at work…and…I saw something that I wish I hadn't," she lowered her head. Michiru stood and came over to her friend, "Have you told her yet?"

Ami shook her head, "No."

"Come on Ami it would be better to tell her then to just keep it to yourself."

"Tell me what?" Ami's eyes widen, they both looked to the door; Makoto stood there with a puzzled look on her face.

"Nothing," as soon as she said it she regretted it.

Makoto closed her eyes and sighed, "Fine…don't tell me," she turned and left. Michiru watched as she left then turned to Ami who didn't look that certain.

"Mama, Ami dinner is ready," Hotaru stood in the doorway.

"Okay thanks sweetheart," she looked to her daughter and smiled. "What do you got on your face?" Michiru came over to her and gently rubbed her face, "Is that flour?" Hotaru nodded her head, she was having fun helping Makoto.

"We will be right there."

--

The four of them sat at the table, dinner was very quite only the occasional question was asked. Makoto had made a couple of dishes with noodles and rice with different kinds of meats.

"Supper was very delicious Mako," Michiru wiped her mouth with her napkin and placed it on the table.

"Yes that was very good," Ami looked to the brunette and smiled.

"Thanks," Makoto rubbed the back of her head, "I couldn't have done it without Hotaru." The smile on the little ones face made Michiru's heart melt; Hotaru truly felt at home with the girls.

Makoto stood from her chair, "Well I'm going to start doing the dishes…you guys can go into the living room if you'd like." She started to gather the dirty dishes.

"I'll help you," Hotaru gathered her plate and glass and brought it over to the kitchen counter. "Thanks," she patted the girl on the head. Ami and Michiru also took there plates and glasses into the kitchen, "We can help too."

Ami stood at the sink and washed the dishes while Michiru dried them and Makoto put them away; Hotaru stood on a stool so she could reach the counter and handed the dirty dishes to Ami. The washing of the dishes went rather quickly, just the way the three adults like it. Soon the four of them sat in the living room and waited for Hotaru to pick a movie to watch; she picked one of her favorites and handed it to the brunette. Makoto took it out of the cover and put it in the DVD player then went back to the couch and sat next to Ami.

Day slowly turned night, the moon and stars had come out making everything illuminate. The sound of snoring could be heard over top of the movie that was almost finished.

"Someone is tired…" Ami looked to Michiru who had Hotaru on her lap fast asleep.

"Yeah it's past her bedtime," Michiru moved a strand of hair from her daughters face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Yeah…it's past my bedtime too." Makoto looked to the clock; it was almost 9:30. "I have to get up early." She wasn't looking forward to getting up at five tomorrow morning; the brunette yawned.

"You have to get up at five tomorrow?" Ami may not be talking that much with her roommate but she still cared for her. Makoto nodded her head; the brunette excused herself and went to get ready for bed.

"I think I should go home and put Hotaru to bed," Michiru looked down at the sleeping child in her arms, "We have a busy day tomorrow." Michiru had to go to the studio and start recording her new album but first she had to drop Hotaru off at her parents as they volunteered to look after her for the day.

"Oh…do you want me to help you bring her to the car?" Ami stood from the couch.

"Sure that would be great," Michiru carefully moved her daughter of her lap and sat her on the couch next to her then she stood and got their coats. "Thanks for inviting us for dinner…we will have to do it again."

"You're welcome…even though Mako did all the work," Ami felt guilty for not helping the brunette like she'd normally did in the past.

Once Michiru got her coat on and Hotaru's she picked her up carefully and slowly made her way to the door with Ami following her. The two of them made there way downstairs to the parking lot were Michiru had parked her car; Ami opened the door so that Michiru could place Hotaru in her booster seat; Hotaru wasn't big enough yet to just sit on the seat. She buckled her in and gave her her stuffed animal.

"Well…I guess I'll be seeing you later," Michiru gave Ami a hug then got into her car and drove off to their apartment.

--

Standing in line was a tall silhouette; they waited for the two people in front of them to pay for there groceries. The silhouette looked at the magazine rack; one title caught there attention. The magazine had a very nice picture of Michiru Kaioh and holding on to her hand was a little girl with black hair; the title was eye catching also: 'Michiru Kaioh soon to be a mother.'

A smile came to the silhouette's face, _'She's finally going to be a mother.'_

--

The beeping of the alarm clock echoed through the apartment; a groan followed by a hand smacking the snooze button.

"Mama…Mama…" Hotaru ran into her mother's room and jumped on her bed then onto her. "Time to get up…" she poked her mother in the stomach. "Yeah I know…" it must be nice to be so energetic in the mornings; Michiru was a morning person but she didn't have that much energy when she first waked up; must be the fact that Hotaru is only four and a half but soon she will be five in a month.

Michiru took the covers off and stood from her bed and went to the bathroom. Once she finished in the bathroom she made her way to the kitchen were Hotaru sat and waited for her mother to make breakfast. Hotaru was excited about today; she would spend it with her grandparents. She went to their house a couple of times and she really loved it, the house was so big and Michiru's parents were so nice to her.

After the two eat there breakfast they got dressed and headed out to Yori's restaurant were she'd meet the two. Hotaru sat in the back of Michiru's car and watched all the cars go by; Michiru looked in the rearview mirror once in awhile and could see the excitement in her daughter's eyes.

The car pulled into the empty parking lot of Yori's restaurant and parked in the back; the front doors wouldn't be unlocked as it was too early in the morning. Michiru turned the engine off and got out and helped Hotaru out of her booster seat. "Are you ready?" Hotaru nodded her head and smiled. The two made there way to the door and opened it; they were greeted by the smell of freshly baked bread.

"Hello you two," Makoto stood in front of a big oven; she wore a white chef's coat and a black hat.

"Hi Mako," Hotaru let go of her mother's hand that she held and came over to the brunette. Michiru smiled as Makoto picked her up and let her see the baking bread in the oven.

"Is my mom here yet?" Michiru looked around the rather empty kitchen.

"Yeah she is in her office."

Michiru left the two and went to her mother's office which was just around the corner of the ovens. She knocked on the door frame since the door was open.

"Come in."

Michiru entered the room; her mother was busy looking at some papers, "Hello." Once Yori recognized the voice of her daughter's she turned around with a big smile on her face. "Hi dear," she stood and gave her a hug, "Where's Hotaru?"

"She's with Makoto." Yori nodded her head, "Makoto surly loves that girl." Yori told Makoto that she would be a great mother someday which caused the brunette to blush.

Michiru looked to the clock on the wall. "What time do you have to be at the studio?" Yori also looked to the clock. "In twenty minutes or so."

The two of them talked for a bit until Hotaru found them, "Hi sweetheart." Yori bent down to Hotaru's height, "Are you having fun with Makoto?" Hotaru nodded her head, "I always do…"

"Do you want to stay here with grandma and Makoto for awhile?" Michiru looked to her daughter whose eyes got bigger, "Really?" Michiru nodded her head.

--

Michiru pulled her car into her parent's driveway and turned off the engine. The house looked the same as it did when she was a child; it still had a welcoming feeling to it. She got out of her car and made her way to the front door; she unlocked the front door and entered the house. Music was the welcoming sound that met her with the laughter of a four year old girl. Michiru smiled as she made her way into the music room of her fathers.

"Hello you two…" Kei and Hotaru sat at the grand piano; Kei was playing with the help of Hotaru; she was in charge of hitting two keys while Kei hit the rest. Once Hotaru heard her mother's voice she stopped playing and turned to face her. "Hi mama…" she got off the stool and came over to her; Michiru bent slightly and hugged her daughter.

"Are you two having fun?" Kei had been teaching Hotaru on how to play the piano, she is doing very well. "Of course," Kei stopped playing once he lost his student, "We always have fun right sweetheart?" Hotaru nodded her head and came over to him.

"Is mom home?" She didn't see her mom's car in the driveway when she pulled up. "She had to go run an errand but she should be back shortly."

"Okay," Michiru need to talk to her mother but she could wait even though it was very important. She left her father's music room and went into the living room and sat on the couch and waited for her mother to return; music slowly drifted through the house.

The front door opened and in stepped Yori, she carried a bag of groceries that she placed on the floor as she took off her shoes.

"Hi grandma…" a happy smile formed on Yori's mouth, she loved it when Hotaru called her that; she looked up into the young child's eyes. "Hello Hotaru." It amazed the women at how fast this little girl came such an important person in this family in Michiru's life. It warmed Yori's heart that this little girl could make Michiru feel so loved…so happy. The happiness she sees in her daughter's eyes when this little girl calls her mama and runs into her waiting arms.

"Want to help me with dinner?" Yori picked up her bag and took hold of her grandchild's hand. "Yeah!" Hotaru was excited, she loved helping no matter what it was. The two made there way to the kitchen and got ready to start cooking dinner for the four of them.

Michiru heard the excitement in her daughters voice so she made her way to the kitchen were she figured her mother and daughter would be.

Yori looked to the door way and saw her daughter standing there, "hello dear."

"Hi mom," she made her way into the kitchen and over to the table were she could watch the two make dinner.

"How is your new music coming?" Yori placed some cans in the cupboard.

"Good so far…I only have five or six more song felt and it should be done." Michiru was excited to have another CD of hers coming out soon.

"Mom…" Michiru looked into her mother eyes.

"Michiru…" the look in her daughter's eyes made a shiver go up her spine. Yori stopped what she was doing and came over to her daughter, "Is everything alright?" Michiru handed her mother a white envelope. Yori looked at it for a second then opened it; inside was a rather thick letter from the adoption agency. Yori read it; Michiru and Hotaru were to be in court two weeks from tomorrow. Yori's eyes grew wide as she continued to read.

"This means Hotaru is going to be officially your child!" Michiru smiled at her mother who was just as excited as she was.

"Here I thought something bad happened," Yori sighed in relief.

--

Kei, Yori, Michiru and Hotaru stood in the hall way of the court room; soon they would be asked to see the judge. Michiru stomach was in knots, she didn't have a very good sleep worrying about this day. She was glad her parents were with her and Hotaru.

Before she knew it she sat in the court room -while it wasn't really a court room but a large room with long desks around- Hotaru sat right beside her. Michiru's parents sat right behind her giving her strength to do this; even though she had become such a confident adult she still needed her parents.

The judge who didn't wear his normal attire sat behind the large desk, "Shall we begin?"

--

Standing by the balcony doors of their apartment was a silhouette of a woman; she held a cup of steaming tea in her hand. She watched the snow flakes fall to the earth; it just started snowing two hours ago. The apartment was very quiet; there usually was the sound of pans clanging and the sound of Makoto cutting on her cutting board. But not today even though the brunette had the day off she was no where near the kitchen. She was under the covers of her bed sound asleep; the past two days she didn't feel the best and today she felt even worse. She wanted to be as far away to food as possible.

Ami went into the kitchen and put her empty cup into the sink then went into the living room and sat on the couch. She wanted to finish reading her book she started to read a few months ago and now would be the perfect opportunity.

Before she got a chance to open the book someone knocked on the door. Ami stood and went to the door and opened it, standing in the hallway was Michiru and Hotaru. "Hello you two," Ami smiled at her friends.

"I hope we aren't interrupting you…" Michiru saw the book in her friend's hand.

Ami looked at her book then back to Michiru, "Nope…I was just going to read."

Hotaru looked past the blue haired woman and into the apartment, she looked for the brunette. "Hotaru wants to show you guys something," the little girl held a purple binder in her hands. Hotaru liked Ami a lot; she was so smart and kind to her.

"Is Makoto here? I want to show her too."

A sad expression came over Ami, "Sorry sweetheart but Makoto isn't feeling very well." The little girl tightened her grip on the binder. "You still can show Ami sweetheart," Michiru looked at her daughter; Hotaru smiled once again once she released she still could show Ami. The four year old handed the binder to the taller woman, "The last page."

Ami opened the binder and flipped to the last pages, she quickly read over it. A huge smile formed as she read the last part; she looked down to Hotaru who was still smiling. "That is awesome Hotaru…" she knelt down and hugged the girl; she was so happy for the little one. "I'm sure Makoto would be happy if you told her," Ami stood up and looked over to the brunette's closed door. "I'll be right back…"

She left the two girls standing in the entrance way of there apartment, she made her way to Makoto's door and gently opened it. The room was very dark; once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she made her way to the bed were a rather large pile of blankets were on top. "Mako?" Ami put her hand on one of the blankets and moved it so she'd be able to find the brunette. "Mako…" she found her eventually; a soft groan answered her. "Makoto…"

"Yeah," it was no more then a whisper but Ami heard it. "Hotaru is here and she wants to tell you something…something very important." Ami knew Makoto should rest but she knew Makoto would have wanted to hear what the little girl had to say even though she was sick. "Okay…" Makoto moved some of her blankets so she could drape her legs over the edge of her bed and get up, she stood but soon regretted it as the room started to spin; she grabbed for Ami who stood near her. "Makoto!" Ami held onto the brunette with all her strength, "Maybe you should seat here and I'll go get her." Ami looked into the brunette's green eyes which looked feverish, _'Maybe this was a bad idea…'_ she thought as she helped her sit back on the bed. She left her there and went back into the main room were she'd left the two girls, "She is awake but you will have to make it quick…she isn't feeling her best at all." Michiru noticed the worry in Ami's blue eyes, "Maybe we should tell her later Hotaru…"

"But I want to tell her now…" before Michiru could say anything else Hotaru walked off to Makoto's bedroom ignoring her mother's calls. Hotaru stood in the doorway of the brunette's room not sure of what to do.

"Aren't you going to come in my little baker?" the voice was really weak, weaker then she had ever heard it before. Hotaru walked into the dark room, a light was turned on by Makoto so she could see where she was going. Hotaru now stood by her bed, "So…what do you have to tell me?" Hotaru handed her binder to her friend; Makoto opened it revealing the contents. There were pictures of her when she was a lot younger; there were different documents and some other stuff she couldn't really see. "Could you just tell me sweetheart…I can't really see that good at the moment," her head was pounding very painfully. Hotaru helped Makoto flip to the last page and pointed to it, "Can you see what my last name is?" the brunette tried to focus on the print, to her it looked like a blur.

"It says Hotaru Kaioh…" the young girl liked the way it sounded.

Makoto's eyes grew wide in surprise, "Does that mean you are officially Michiru's daughter now?" Hotaru nodded her head and the smile on her face was priceless. "That is awesome news sweetheart!" she engulfed the little girl in a hug.

Michiru and Ami stood in the doorway and watched the two; they both had happy smiles on there faces. After a few minutes Michiru suggested that they should leave Makoto to rest so the three of them left the brunette's room and went into the living room.

An hour later and the two Kaioh's left to go home leaving Ami alone once more. Instead of reading her book she went into Makoto's room were the light was still on, she tapped lightly on the semi closed door then entered. Makoto half laid on her covers and half laid under them, her face looked flush. "Mako…?" Ami whispered as she neared her bed; Ami raised her hand and felt the brunette's forehead. "Oh Mako…your forehead is very hot…" two green eyes looked into two blue ones, "Sorry." Ami looked at her puzzled, "For what?"

The two green eyes shut, "Everything…" Ami heart skipped a beat, "You don't need to apologize…I'm the one who should be apologizing to you." Makoto opened her tired eyes and looked into blue eyes; Ami lowered her head and looked at the brunette's hand. "Why would you need…?" Makoto stopped mid sentence as Ami touched her hand. "Because I…I was mad at you over such a stupid thing and…" she turned slightly and sat on the bed next to Makoto with her head still down, "For someone who is an adult I surely acted childish." The brunette looked very puzzled to where this conversation was headed. "I went to visit you at work…there was this beautiful girl…" Ami removed her hand from the brunette's, "she was sitting on your lap…I was…" she couldn't finish telling her it was just too hard, she didn't know how Makoto would react if she just right out told her.

"You were what?' Makoto put her hand over her friend's, "You should know me by now Ami you can tell me anything…I don't bite…unless I am hungry."

Ami took a deep breath, "I was jealous of…of that girl…I wanted to be the one sitting on your lap with a happy smile on my face." Ami held her breath and waited for Makoto to pull her hand away, to kick her out of her bedroom, to tell her that she never wanted to be friend's again. The only reply given was silence; Ami looked to the brunette and to her surprise she was smiling.

"Mako?"

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier…when I didn't feel like crap," she intertwined her and Ami's hands. "Sorry…" a reddish tinge came to Ami's face. Makoto moved over on her bed and patted the spot next to her, Ami looked to the brunette uncertain but the look in Makoto's eyes convinced her to lie next to her.

"No need to be sorry…I knew you were mad at me and I couldn't think of why you would be…but now I know," she closed her eyes and leaned her head closer to Ami's. Ami had the biggest smile on her face; the weight on her shoulders that had been there for such a long time was now lifted. Makoto yawned, she was really tired.

"You should sleep Mako…" Ami tightened her grip on Makoto's hand, she never wanted to let go of that hand. _"Sweet dreams Mako."_

--

Summer had come and gone and now fall was in full bloom again; during the summer Michiru and Hotaru went to the beach with there friends, they all had a blast even though they all got sun burnt.

Hotaru turned five nine months ago and would start going to kindergarten today which she was a little nervous about. Michiru had taken her out to get her the supplies she would need and a few new outfits too. Hotaru sat at the kitchen table waiting for her mother to make breakfast. Michiru stood at the stove and waited for the eggs to cook; she was just as nervous as her daughter was about the whole school thing. "It's almost ready sweetheart," she looked to her daughter who patiently waited.

Michiru pulled her car into an empty parking spot at the school and turned off the engine, she looked at her daughter in the back seat, "Are you ready sweetheart?" Hotaru shook her head no, Michiru smiled and got out of the car and opened the back door. "I know you don't want too sweetheart but you have too…" Michiru could remember not wanting to go to school from the first day of kindergarten. She helped her daughter out of the car and they both made there way to the front entrance of Hotaru's new school; Hotaru held onto her mother's hand for dear life. The sound of many children laughing met them as they stepped into the building, this made Hotaru very curious about what was going on.

The two stood in the doorway and looked at all the different children in the room; in amongst them stood a woman with medium length brown hair and was a little shorter then Michiru. The woman noticed the two standing at the door, she smiled at them and walked over to the door, "Welcome…" her green eyes shined with kindness, "I am Anjera Nakamura."

"Nice to meet you… I am Michiru Kaioh and this is my daughter Hotaru," Michiru looked to her daughter who almost stood behind her. Anjera smiled at the shy child clinging to her mother's leg, she seen many children cling to there parents when they drop them off the first couple of days. Anjera knelt down so she'd be eye level with the child, "Hello Hotaru…it's very nice to meet you." Hotaru smiled shyly at her new teacher.

"Did I see a smile?" her smile deepened. Hotaru shook her head no. The teacher stood still with a smile on her face, "I hope you join our little class Hotaru, we are going to have a blast." With that said she left the two standing there and went back over to the other children.

Michiru knelt down beside her daughter, "She seems very nice…" They watched as the children settled down and sat on the carpet in front of the teacher. Hotaru watched as her new teacher handed out some paper and crayons. "Are you coming and joining us Hotaru?" Anjera held out a piece of paper and crayon for her new student. Hotaru looked to her mother then back to the front of the class where everyone was drawing on there paper. "Go head sweetheart…" Michiru watched as her daughter let go of her hand and slowly walked over to the group of children and sat down. Michiru stood with a smile on her face; she knew Hotaru would be fine and that she would make lots of friend. She released the breath she was holding and slowly made her way out of the classroom; it was really hard to let go of her daughter even though it was just for the morning.

--

The smell of baking cookies drifted through the apartment. Two Kaioh's wore matching aprons with flour on them; Michiru helped Hotaru make cookies for her classmates for the following week. "Can I add the chocolate chips yet?" Hotaru watched as her mother stirred the batter of cookie dough.

"Yup go right ahead."

Hotaru poured the cup and a half of chocolate chips in the bowl and watched as Michiru incorporated it in the batter. The timer beeped that sat on the counter indicating the cookies were ready to be taken out of the oven; Michiru carefully took the tray out of the oven and sat it on top of the stove. Soon the next batch was ready to be baked.

"Can we save some for Makoto and Ami?" Hotaru looked into the oven through the window and watched the cookies slowly turn golden brown. "Of course," Michiru smiled at her daughter, she had become quite the baker.

The ringing of the phone echoed through the apartment, Michiru put down her oven mitt and answered the phone.

"Hello……hi dad……good u…..we're baking cookies……yeah she is becoming a good baker……no we aren't……why?" Michiru made her way into the living room and turned on the television just like her father asked and changed it to channel 315. The news was on; it looked like the sports were just about to be talked about. The sight before her on the TV made her heart sink into her stomach, "Oh my god," she whispered into the phone.

The news anchor was reporting on a nasty crash that happened during Indy 500. A red and white Porsche with the number 56 on the hood sped down the race way. The race looked to be in its favor but suddenly the car in front of them lost control taking the Porsche with it; the driver tried to get out of the way of the other car but failed. The Porsche nicked the back off the car causing the car to spin uncontrollably; it soon hit the grass around the track and flipped over and over about twenty times before it landed on its roof. The car was a total write-off; the roof was crushed in completely, pieces of the car littered the track. The audience stood in silence as the ambulance and fire trucks rushed over to the car. The firefighters had to use the Jaws of Life to get the driver out who looked like they were injured badly. The picture on the television went back to the news anchor and a picture of the drive was in the corner of the screen.

Michiru stared at the picture for the longest time; those intense green eyes stared back at her, those eyes she tried to forget but kept painting them on her canvases. The news anchor stated what conditions the driver was in and then continued with the rest of his sport highlights. Michiru still stared at the television not even noticing Hotaru standing in front of her, "Mama?"

Michiru blinked as Hotaru poked her in the stomach, "Yes sweetheart…"

"What's the matter mama?" Hotaru noticed her mother's sad and worried expression on her face. Michiru smiled at her, "Something terrible just happened."

--

AN: can you believe it…that I actually updated this in less then two months? Tell me what you think??


	18. Chapter Eighteen

True Love

_Chapter Eighteen _

Author's Note: I can't believe how much time has past since I last updated this story…

* * *

The birds chirped happily as the sun finally popped its head up making everything glisten from the previous rain storm of last night. The sun brightly shined in the bedroom of an aqua coloured haired silhouette that still slept with their arm draped over their face. The clock on table by the bed started to chirp, the sound that you wished you'd never hear again. The silhouette's hand smack the nosy clock to get it to be quiet, they looked at the red numbers, 7:00. They removed the thin sheet from there body -the weather outside was very warm, -summer would be here in a few weeks time- and sat up rubbing there rather messy hair, they stood and made there way into the hall way and over to someone's bedroom.

"Time to get up sweetheart," they opened up the curtains letting in the sun brightening up the dark room. A groan came from the bed, "I don't want to…"

"Come on…" Michiru walked over to the bed and pulled back the sheets, "…summer break is almost here." The one still in bed looked to her mother, "Fine," the young one got up and started to get ready for school. Michiru left her daughter's room and started to get ready herself, she had a busy day ahead of her.

The two quietly eat there breakfast, "Did you finish your homework?" Hotaru looked to her backpack that sat by the door and nodded her head. Hotaru had grown in the past two years, her hair is a little longer and she has gotten a little taller; she now was in grade two and started to dislike school already.

Michiru pulled in front of the school and put the car in park, "There you go sweetheart."

"Thanks mom," Hotaru grabbed her pack back and opened the door.

"Hotaru…" the young one stopped and looked at her mom, "Makoto is going to pick you up after school, okay?" A happy grin came to Hotaru's face, "Okay." She shut the door and walked into the school. Michiru watched as her daughter disappeared into the school before she drove off.

* * *

Michiru pulled her car into a parking lot behind a three story building and found a spot near the back door. She made her way inside and up the two flights of stairs; she stood in front of a door with the name Dr. R. Saito on it. Michiru took a deep breath and entered the doctor's office; she didn't like going to the doctor's even though it was just an annually check up. She sat in one of the chairs and waited for her name to be called.

* * *

Hotaru stood in the entrance way of her school; the sky was cloud covered and threatened to rain at any moment. She waited for a dark green jeep to appear with a brunette behind the wheel.

"Hey Hotaru…what are you still doing here?" a girl with reddish orange hair stood next to her. Hotaru was usually gone as soon as the bell rung, her mother was never late for her. "My friend is picking me up today…" Makoto was sometimes late. She nodded her head then bid Hotaru good bye and left; Hotaru crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the building.

A dark green Jeep pulled into the empty parking spot and put it in park and turned it off; the driver got out and made there way over to the little girl that leaned against the building. "Sorry Hotaru," the brunette looked into purple eyes that looked worried. "That's fine." Makoto picked up Hotaru's back pack and cared it to the Jeep with Hotaru right beside her. "So how was your day at school?" the two got into the green Jeep, "It was alright…I'm glad it is over for today."

Makoto drove to her and Ami's apartment building which wasn't to far away from Hotaru's school. The two girls made their way into the building and up to the apartment, "Do you have any homework to do?" Makoto sat her keys on the little table by the door then made her way into the living room where Hotaru already sat. "Yeah," Hotaru got out her papers and pencil crayons from her back pack, "I have to draw a picture of my family."

"Oh yeah…that should be easy, right?" Hotaru shrugged her shoulders, "I guess."

Makoto left the living room and went into her bedroom to get a change of clothing, "I'm going to take a shower okay Hotaru?" Makoto just had gotten off of work, that's why she was late picking up Hotaru. "Okay."

* * *

In a room on the top floor of a rather large facility were many people rushing around; in the middle of the room laid a man unconscious with a tube in his mouth and many wires attached to him. Standing right beside the table that the man laid on was a short woman that wore green doctor scrubs, blood was splattered all over the woman's clothing.

"Don't die on me!" the woman yelled at her patient who was slowly slipping away from her. She shocked his heart with the defibrillator but it didn't work on him…nothing worked; he's been flat lined for almost twenty minutes.

"Ami…?" one of the other surgeon touched her blood covered hand, "He's gone." Ami removed her hands from the man and stepped back.

The other surgeon looked at the clock, "Time of death 16:10…"

Ami ripped off her gloves and threw them into the trash can; she hated this part of the job, losing a life. She left the operating room and headed for the locker room. She stripped off her bloody scrubs and put them in the hazardous bag and got out her clothes to wear home from her locker, she straightened her messed hair then left the hospital after saying goodbye to her work mates.

Ami had graduated medical school two years ago at top of the glass and was offered a job at the local hospital as an emergency ER surgeon. The hours were terrible and the job was very demanding and stressful but also rewarding at times.

Ami pulled her Mazda 6 into the parking lot of her apartment building and parked beside a dark green Jeep. Ami got out grabbed her bag and made her way to the elevator; she took out her keys and unlocked the apartment door. She opened it and got a lovely whiff of supper being cooked by hers truly. A smile crept up on her face as she sat her bag down by the door and wondered into the kitchen, standing by the sink was the brunette. Her smile deepened as she looked past the brunette, standing beside Makoto was Hotaru who was deep involved in peeling some carrots.

"Hello you two"

The two cooks turned there heads, both smiled at her. "Hi sweetheart," Makoto dropped what she was doing and walked over to her girlfriend giving her a tight hug. "How was your day?" Ami's smile dropped and so did her head, "I'm going to go take a shower," she left Makoto's arms and went off to the bathroom; the brunette watched as Ami left, she recognized that look.

"Makoto now what can I do?" Hotaru stood beside her; she had carrot peel on her shirt. Makoto looked down at her little helper, "Well first off we should get the carrot off your shirt before it stains."

Supper was near finished and all the dishes were on the table the only think missing was a certain blue haired woman. Makoto went to there bed room, "Ami?" she looked inside, sitting in the corner of the room with her knees up against her chest. Makoto walked over to her and knelt down, "I take it today was a bad day?"

Ami buried her head in her hands, "I lost someone on my operating table again…" Ami couldn't handle it when people die on her table, she only been at it for almost two years and she only had five people die on her. Makoto took the trembling girl in her arms, "You need to think about the people you have saved and not the people that have died…you won't be able to last very long if you don't."

"I know…" Ami looked into her caring green eyes she loved so much, "It's just hard." The two sat there for a few moments before being interrupted by a hungry seven year old, "Aren't we going to eat?" Hotaru was getting hungry.

"Yes of course" the three of them made there way to the kitchen to enjoy a wonderful meal cooked with so much love.

* * *

Ami walked into the living room were the television flickered, sleeping on the couch were two forms, one slept on her back while the other smaller form slept on top of the others stomach. She couldn't help but smile at such a cute scene; Hotaru had fallen a sleep on the brunette's stomach and Makoto joined her in dream land. Ami had the urge to take there picture but was interrupted by a knocking at the door, she opened the door to reveal Michiru who didn't look all that well.

"Michiru are you alright?" the aqua coloured haired woman handed Ami a rather large package of envelops, "My mom got a call from the post office they wanted her to come and get her parcel. My mom couldn't believe all the different envelops that were there…" In the top left corner was a name, a name you'd think you'd never see again. Ami looked into Michiru's confused pained eyes. Michiru had tried so hard to stop thinking about this person; she tried for the past ten years but she couldn't stop thinking about the blonde.

"Why haven't you opened them?" Ami looked at all the envelopes.

"I don't have the courage…." Michiru crossed her arms over her chest and walked into the living room but stopped in the door way, a smile formed on her lips at the scene before her, it was the perfect scene for a painting.

"Don't they look cute?" Ami stepped beside her with the envelopes still in hand. "Yeah they do."

Ami left the door frame of the living room and went into the kitchen; she was a little curious what the envelopes contained, she sat the stack of envelopes on the counter and picked up the one on top; since Michiru was to chicken to open it, it was up to her. She tore the one side of the white envelope and slid out the paper inside, she unfolded the paper –it definitely was a letter…a rather thick one, she hadn't realized just how thick the envelope was. Nestled inside the letter was a few pictures of a wedding party, Ami didn't even need to go any further.

"Here Michiru…" Ami handed the paper to her. Michiru took the paper in her slightly shaking hand and looked at it, she didn't know if she wanted to read it but the curiosity got the better of her.

_Hey Michiru, _

_I know you haven't responded to any of my letters over the past five years but I thought I'd send you this last letter. I have included some pictures of my new family; my father has falling in love with this wonderful woman who has a daughter and a son from a previous marriage. They are pretty nice kids…_

_It's different you know, to have a family instantly… anyway I gave you a couple pictures of the wedding. _

_Love, _

_Haruka _

Michiru glanced through the other envelopes; there was more letters and the dates on some of them where from five years ago. She folded the paper up and slid it back into the envelope. Some of the envelopes dated back to the time when she left Japan. She closed her eyes and sighed, it's been ten years since Haruka left Japan and two years since she got injured in the racing accident. Michiru did miss the blonde more then she would let on.

* * *

School was finally finished for the summer, Hotaru was more then excited. She got to spend more time with her mother and grandparents but right now she was hanging out with Makoto and her mother.

"Are you coming in mom?" Hotaru leaned on the edge of the pool. Hotaru loved coming to Makoto and Ami's apartment not just because of the two girls but the indoor swimming pool in there building that was never to busy.

"Yes in a minute okay sweetheart," Michiru sat on the edge of the pool dangling her legs in the water. Hotaru pushed off the wall of the pool with her legs and swam around happily while her mother talked to the brunette who sat beside her.

"When does Ami get off work?"

Makoto looked to the clock that hung on the wall by the entrance; it was five minutes after two. "She gets off at four if everything goes right," with Ami's line of work you could be scheduled to be done at a certain time and then an emergency comes up and you have to stay later. "You two are more then welcome to stay for supper, I've made more then enough…I'm sure Ami would be glad to have some company." She smiled at her.

"Well…"Makoto stood and wiped her wet legs off with the towel that lay on the bench. "I better get ready for work." Makoto had to look after the dinner rush tonight at the restaurant meaning she wouldn't be home until one or two in the morning. Michiru had to give the two credit; one would go to work and the other would just be coming home, they hardly saw each other. They must have a deep love for each other in order to stay together for so long; Michiru envied there relationship.

"Ok…I guess we'll stay for supper…I think we have supper over here more then we do at our apartment," Michiru scratched the back of her neck at realizing she eats more of Makoto food then she does her own. "Ah… I wouldn't worry about it to much, we like having you two over," Makoto grinned goofily, "I got to go before I am late." The brunette said her goodbyes to Michiru and Hotaru who was still swimming around in the pool then left to get ready.

Michiru made her way back to the pool and dove in joining her daughter who had become a very good swimmer.

* * *

Michiru sat at the island and watched Ami heat up dinner that Makoto had prepared earlier. "It must be great having all your meals prepared for you."

"Mako doesn't cook the meals all the time you know," Ami looked to her friend and smiled, "I've cooked for her before." Ami left out the part were she almost burned it because she wasn't paying attention to the pan and the heat.

"I don't know how you guys do it," Michiru rested her head on her hand and looked blankly at the counter top. "How we do what?" Ami looked puzzled at her friend.

"You two hardly see one another but you still are together…it's just… amazing," Michiru smiled at Ami, she was very happy for her two best friends. Ami took supper out of the microwave and placed supper on the counter next to her, "We've been together for almost five years now and I still get weak in the knees when she smiles at me…" a light tinge of pink crossed her cheeks; Ami still got embarrassed when she talked about the brunette.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Hotaru came into the kitchen and sat beside her mother, "All that swimming made me really hungry."

"Yes it is," Ami placed some of the food on a plate and handed it to her. "Looks good," Hotaru loved Makoto's cooking just as much as she loved her moms. The three girls took there plates into the dining room to eat.

"I'm glad you guys stayed…it's nice to have company," Ami missed eating with Makoto more then she let on.

"We'll have to have you and Makoto over for dinner…since we are always over here," the three of them ate the rest of there meal in a comfortable silence.

* * *

A green jeep pulled into the parking lot and parked beside Ami's Mazda. They got out and slowly made there way to the elevator; it was a long night in the kitchen tonight everything that could have gone wrong did. The brunette got off the elevator and quietly walked to her apartment door and unlocked it and entered as quietly as she could. It was almost two o'clock in the morning and she didn't want to wake up Ami who should be asleep by now. All Makoto had to do before she could finally sleep was have a shower; she put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and slipped into bed next to Ami who faced her.

"You're home late," Ami whispered and kept her eyes closed.

"Yeah work was hectic tonight," Makoto yawned. Ami moved closer to her resting her head on the brunette's shoulder; Makoto wrapped her arm around her, "Good night sweetheart."

* * *

The restaurant kitchen was full of commotion, everyone was busy doing something. The dinner rush was always like this, the cooks were doing two things at once just trying to keep up with the orders that seemed never to lighten up.

"Makoto…we need some more tuna!" One of the chefs yelled across the kitchen at the brunette who was busy plating one of the dishes. She stopped what she was doing and went into the fridge in search of the cut tuna steaks.

"Here you go," she handed the container to the chef then went back to what she was doing but was interrupted again by the ringing phone. _'I wish Yori was here,' _Makoto picked up the phone, "Hello Makoto speaking…"

"Hi Makoto this is Michiru."

A smile formed on the brunette's lips, "Michiru, how are you?" The two talked for a few minutes before Michiru asked if her mother was there which she wasn't.

"Oh okay well I'll try her at home then, thanks Makoto," the two said there goodbyes and hung up the phone. Now Makoto really had to get back to work.

* * *

Michiru pulled her car in her parent's driveway; Hotaru wanted to show her grandparents how tall she has gotten over the past month. Hotaru opened the car door and ran toward the front door were her grandmother stood with open arms.

"Hi grandma!" Hotaru jumped into Yori's embrace almost knocking the two over. "Hey sweetheart…" Yori kissed the top of her head, "…my have you grown." A big smile formed on the girl's lips, "I grew an inch and a little…where is grandpa I want to show him?"

"He is in the music room," Hotaru left her grandmother's embrace in search of her grandpa.

"Hi mom, how are you?" Michiru gave her a hug.

"I'm not too bad," Yori looked into her daughter's tired looking eyes, "Are you feeling alright? You look a little tired." The both of them made there way into the kitchen where two cups of steaming hot tea waited for them. "Yeah I'm alright… I just haven't been sleeping to well the last couple of days," Michiru sat down at the kitchen table while her mother brought her tea over.

"Why haven't you been sleeping well?" Yori took a drink of her tea; Michiru usually had no problem sleeping. "I don't know… I guess I have too many things on my mind…"

Michiru closed her eyes and rubbed her eyes; she had to tell her mother something rather important but didn't know how to go about doing it. She took a deep breath to clam her nerves and opened her eyes to find a concerned pair looking back at her. "Mom…I've been stressed out about… I went to the doctors for my physical and…" she took another deep breath. "The doctor found a lump on one of my breast…" Yori's eyes grew wide in surprise, no words escaped her mouth. "It doesn't mean anything until I go for my mammogram in a week," she took sip of tea.

"Have you told Hotaru?" Michiru shook her head no, "There is know point in telling her until I know for sure…I don't want her to freak out over nothing….you are the first person that I've told…" She knew that she had to tell Ami and Makoto about it she just wanted to wait until she got the results back from the doctor.

* * *

"Hey mom," Hotaru yelled at her mother who was in the other room, "hey mom…" she tried again to get her mothers attention.

"Yes dear…" Michiru came into the living room where Hotaru was staring at the fish tank. "Why is that fish swimming upside down?" she pointed at it. Michiru leaned over slightly so she could see it; one of her old fish had died the one that she had for the longest. "He isn't swimming upside down dear…he has died," Michiru reached for the fish net and opened the lid to get him out.

"Oh…that is too bad," Hotaru watched as her mother fished him out and made her way to the bathroom to flush him down the toilet. "Looks like we may be going to the pet store sometime today." Hotaru loved to go the pet store; she loved to look at all the different animals. "Can we go right now?"

"After lunch sweetheart."

* * *

"What kind of fish should we get?" They looked at all the different types of fish swimming around in the aquamarines. "I don't know….they are so pretty," Hotaru stood on her tippy toes trying to see. "What about that one?" Michiru pointed to one that was a pretty blue with white stripes. "Yeah it looks almost like the other one we had." With that decided Hotaru was looking forward to going to see the other animals in the store; Hotaru stood by her mother as one of the employees fished out the fish for them. The sound of barking drew her attention away from her mother; she slowly made her way to the barking dog.

"Here you go ma'am," he handed her the bag with her new fish in it. "Thanks… ok sweetheart lets go and look at the…" Michiru turned around where her daughter was but found the spot empty.

"Hotaru!" Michiru's heart started to race _'Where'd you go?'_ She quickly looked around the fish department and found no Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" She yelled a little louder, her face began to pale at the thought. Michiru made her way up and down the isles as fast as she could.

"What a cute puppy…" Michiru stopped in her tracks, near the dog food isle Hotaru was knelt on the ground getting lick in the face by a black puppy. Michiru let out her breathe she had been holding, _'I should have guessed.'_

"Hotaru!" Michiru voice was stern which made Hotaru stopped patting the dog and looked at her mother, "What have I told you before about leaving my side…you know better."

Hotaru stood avoiding her mother's eyes, "I'm sorry…I just got distracted…" the small girl was really sorry for worrying her mother she didn't mean too.

"I was wondering where her mother was…" Michiru hadn't notice the young woman standing beside her holding onto the puppy. "Sorry about that…my daughter just can't help herself when it comes to dogs, she just loves them." Michiru patted her daughter playfully on the head.

"That is okay I am like that too," the woman smiled at Hotaru, "When I was your age I did the same thing to my mom and got into trouble for it," she laughed at the memory of her childhood which wasn't that long ago.

Michiru smiled at her, she was very friendly, "What kind of dog is she?" the pup was trying to give Hotaru a kiss which made her giggle in delight.

"Zora is a black lab border collie mix," the puppy barked as Hotaru rubbed her stomach.

"I want a puppy…" Hotaru has wanted a dog ever since she first got kissed by one a few years ago. "I know sweetheart but we can't have animals in our apartment."

Michiru looked to the woman who owned the dog, "It was nice meeting you, my name by the way is Michiru Kaioh and this is Hotaru."

The young woman smiled kindly at the two, "Like wise, and my name is Rachel Tenoh."

Michiru breath caught in her throat, "Tenoh?" Rachel nodded her head in agreement. Michiru could feel her heart beat increasing; she hadn't heard that name for a long time.

"We should get going sweetheart," she looked at Hotaru who still played with the puppy.

The two quickly made there way out of the store leaving a very confused Rachel behind, "Hey did you find that dog food yet?" a silhouette stood behind Rachel who smiled down at there puppy. "No I got side tracked," the silhouette raised her one eyebrow in question. "I had this young girl come over and play with Zora, she was so cute. Her mother couldn't find her though."

"Oh yeah," the blonde silhouette knelt down to Zora's height and patted her lovingly. "Yeah…Kaioh was there last name." the blonde stopped mid stroke and stood up fast, a glimpse of aqua caught there eye.

* * *

The sound of the ticking clock echoed through the room making the aqua coloured hair woman even more anxious; she'd been sitting in the waiting room for forty five minutes and now she sat in the office of the doctors.

"Good morning Michiru," the doctor walked into the room with folder in hand, "Sorry to keep you waiting." Michiru fidgeted with her purse that sat on her lap. "That is okay…"

The doctor opened the folder that had Michiru's name on it and sat it on the table next to them, "We got your test result back from your mammogram and ultra sound…." The look in the Dr. Saito eyes looked worried for her patient, "its not good news."

Michiru's face drain of any colour as she listened to what the doctor had to say and by the time she was leaving the office she left like her stomach would hurl. She slowly made her way to her car and sat in the driver's seat and just stared out the window for the longest time before she decided to drive home.

* * *

The sound of dishes clanged against one another in the kitchen as two silhouettes washed and dried them; they just finished a nice dinner prepared by the chef of the family. "Supper was delicious as always, Mako," the shorter of the two looked lovingly at the taller one.

"Thanks…that's because I had a cute assistant to help me," a light blush tinted the shorter woman face which made the brunette laugh, "Still can make you blush after all these years." Makoto put the plate she was holding in the cupboard and continued to dry the rest of the dishes without a word from Ami.

Once everything was put back in its place Ami turned the light off leaving the brunette in the dark in the kitchen and went into the living room and sat on the couch. Makoto smiled as Ami did that many times to her in the past.

"Are you mad at me…?" Makoto stood beside the couch pouting. Ami looked up at her and smiled, "No sweetheart."

"Good" Makoto flopped down on the couch next to her girlfriend, "So what do you want to do tonight?" Every two weeks they take off the same day from work to spend some quality time together which they enjoyed immensely. "I don't know, whatever it is I want to spend it with you," Ami traced her finger along Makoto's hand.

A knock at the door interpreted their little moment of affection, "I wonder who that is?" Ami got up off the couch and went and opened the door. Standing there was Michiru who had uncertainty in her eyes, "Sorry for coming over so late, I just…" she stopped mid sentence. Makoto stood in the hallway of their apartment, "Is everything alright?" Michiru usually called before she'd come over. Ami motioned for her to come in.

The three of them sat down in the living room, Michiru sat across from the two girls. "There is something I have to tell you guys, I've wanted to for awhile…" Michiru told them everything about her appointment with her doctor for her physical and what the doctor found out after her mammogram.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier Michiru?" Ami looked a little hurt that her dear friend won't share something that important with them. "I know I should have, I was just scared… I still am," Michiru clasped her hands together. Makoto could see the worried expression in Michiru's eyes, she stood from the couch and came over and sat down beside her friend. "It will be alright, you'll see," the brunette embraced her frightened friend. Michiru laid her head on the brunette's shoulders. "Thanks Mako…"

* * *

The emergency room at the hospital was busy with activity like it normally was on the weekend. "Here are two more patients to add to your pile," a nurse handed them to the doctor, "Thanks." Every month Ami would volunteer to take a shift in the emergency room just to help some cases nothing to serious just broken bones or stitches.

Ami opened the file folder to glance at the next patient who had cut herself so bad you could see the bone. The doctor entered the room, sitting on the bed was a young woman with brown hair that went to her shoulders, she might be in her late twenties; she held a white cloth around her hand that was slowly turning red.

"Hello there," Ami looked at the folder to where her name was, "you must be Rachel Tenoh." Ami's stopped in front of her patient and took a double look at her last name, it's been a long time since she seen that name. "That looks like a nasty cut you have there."

"Yeah," Ami carefully took the woman's hand in her own and slowly removed the cloth, "How did this happen?" There was a very deep gash just below her knuckles.

"I was helping my sister with one of her motors for her motorcycle, and some how my hand must have slipped. I guess that is what I get for volunteering to help her." Rachel looked at her wound and shook her head in disbelieve.

Ami got out some gauze, cleaning solution, all the stuff you would need for stitches. "I believe that will need a few stitches," Ami witnessed her patient pale at sound of stitches.

"It won't be as bad as you may think…" Ami tried to sound convincing, "I will freeze the area so you won't feel me stitch you up." Rachel closed her eyes as Ami started to freeze around the wound, it stun like you wouldn't believe. As quickly as possible Ami stitched up the wound trying not to make this girl more nervous then she already was.

"There you go, all done." Rachel opened her eyes and looked down at her hand; she couldn't believe that this doctor sewed her up so fast. "That didn't take you very long…" The last time Rachel had to get stitches the doctor seemed to take for ever.

"I've had lots of practice with my line of work," a genuine smile formed on the doctor's face. "I bet you get these kinds of emergencies all the time?" Rachel watched as Ami wrapped her hand in a large bandage. "Not really…I'm more in the operating rooms then in the ER," Ami finished dressing the wound with the bandage and kindly smiled at her patient, "I am an emergency ER surgeon here at the hospital." Rachel's eyes widen in surprise, "Really?" Rachel had never seen a surgeon so young before. Ami nodded her head and smiled. "Well, you are set now, I just have to go and get some forms for you to sign before you leave, okay?" Ami left her patient sitting on the table in search of some forms.

"Rachel…are you in here?" a voice echoed through the hall. Rachel smiled, she recognized that voice. She got up off the table and went over to the doorway, a tall blonde stood in the hallway looking in the different rooms.

"Hey over here," the blonde smiled as they made there way over to her, "I was wondering what room you were in," the blonde scratched there head in embarrassment, "I couldn't remember…"

"Well at least you found me," Rachel laughed at the embarrassed blonde.

"So I see you are fixed up then," the blonde looked at the brunette's wrapped up hand. "Yeah, the doctor just left to get some papers for me to sign." The two made there way back over to the bed, Rachel sat down on the bed while the blonde stood beside her.

"How bad was it?" The blonde still felt bad that the brunette got hurt, "I got a few stitches but nothing too serious."

"That is good; your mother would have killed me if anything to serious would have happened to you."

"I don't know… I think your father would have killed you first before my mother even had a chance." The two smiled at each other knowing how protected their parents were.

A knock on the door interrupted there little conversation, "Okay Rachel I have got some forms for you to fill out…" Ami looked up from the papers, teal green eyes stared right back at her. Ami stopped, her eyes widen in surprise.

The blonde was just as surprised as the shorter woman. Rachel looked from the doctor to the blonde and back and forth, "Do you two know each other?" The surprise on both there faces kind of gave it away.

"Hello Ami."

* * *

Sitting at her make up table was Ami who was in the middle of putting her eye liner on; she stared into the mirror not really looking at her reflection. "Someone is deep in thought," Ami didn't notice the body standing behind her; she blinked a few times then looked up into the brunette's eyes.

"Sorry I kind of spaced out there," a light tint of red came to her cheeks. The brunette smiled lovingly at the shorter woman and bent down and kissed her on the neck,

"You've been spacing out a lot recently." Makoto squeezed her shoulder lightly then went into the closet to find something to wear for this evening. Ami finished her make up and made her way to the closet; she leaned against the door frame and watched the brunette sort through her clothing.

"I'm sorry I've been spacing out this past week…" Ami clasped her hands together and looked down to them, "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Makoto stopped sorting through her clothes and came over to her girlfriend, "Care to tell me about it?" she smiled down at her. Ami wrapped her arms around the taller woman and rested her head against her shoulder; she knew she needed to get this off her chest.

"I had this patient who had cut her hand pretty bad helping her sister and she needed some stitches…that's no big deal for me, right?" Makoto nodded her head in agreement, encouraging her to continue.

"I finished stitching her hand and wrapped it with a bandage then I left…" Ami paused, "When I came back into the room with her forms there was another person in the room with her…a tall blonde with short hair." Makoto looked down at her with confused eyes, "Who was the blonde?"

"Haruka…" Makoto eyes widen in surprise, "No way!" she was dumbfounded.

"Tell me about it…" Ami let go of the brunette and went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. "I was just as shock as you." Makoto leaned against the door frame of the closet, "How is she doing?" Ami shrugged her shoulders, "Alright I guess…the two of them were in a hurry so I really didn't get a chance to find out."

"Did you tell anyone that you saw her?" Ami knew what she meant about 'anyone' and no she didn't tell anyone. "No I didn't tell Michiru," Michiru has enough to worry about with her surgery coming up next week. "And speaking of Michiru, we are going to be late."

* * *

"You look very pretty mama," Hotaru stood beside her mother who sat at her makeup table; Michiru had a simple white short sleeve blouse on and a pair of black pants.

"Thanks sweetheart, you look very cute too," Michiru tapped her daughter on the nose; Hotaru wore her favourite dark purple t-shirt and black shorts. "Are you almost ready to go to your grandparents?"

"Yup," Hotaru was excited about visiting her grandparents, she also knew today was a special day for her mother.

Michiru pulled her car into the driveway of her parent's house and the two got out, Michiru looked to the road and noticed Ami's Mazda parked. Hotaru was already at the front door waiting for her mother. The door opened revealing Ami, "Hey Hotaru." A big grin formed on the little girls face. Before Ami knew what was happening Hotaru had her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Is Makoto here?" Ami nodded her head and just as fast as she hugged her she was gone in search of the brunette, Ami couldn't help but laugh.

"Hello Ami," Michiru finally made her way to the front steps.

"You have a very energetic daughter."

"Yeah I know," Michiru smiled.

The two women made there way into the living room were everyone but her mother was. Makoto sat on the couch with Hotaru sitting on her lap, Michiru's father sat on the opposite couch. Hotaru was doing all the talking, she told her grandparent about the day they got a new fish and how it was doing in it its new home. Michiru sat down beside her father who put his arm around her shoulders, "Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" Michiru shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Alright I guess." Kei lovingly kissed his daughter on the head.

"Supper is ready!" Yori, Michiru's mother yelled from the kitchen. Everyone stood and went into the kitchen; Hotaru was the first to sit at the table.

"Would you like some help Yori?" Makoto stood next to her. "Yes please if you don't mind." The two put the last touches on dinner while everyone sat at the table.

"Supper smells good mom," Michiru loved her mothers cooking, she missed it.

"Thanks dear."

* * *

_I know this chapter is short but I hope it was worth the wait._

_Let me know what you thoughts are on this chapter _


End file.
